Star Trek: Exodus
by RobertCanary
Summary: Why have Annika Hansen and Fredric Thorn travleled into the future? As it turns out, Annika and Fredric aren't being honest, and Zeb knows!
1. Liberation

_**STAR TREK: EXODUS**_

_**Liberation...**_

_**On a planet; somewhere in the galaxy… in The Delta Quadrant**_

A Federation starship edged its way out of the orbit of a small world. There were actually four desolate worlds in the small star system and none of the planets were inhabited; all of them were just lifeless worlds with no remarkable ores to mine, no exotic plants for medicinal use; no nothing. One could even say that the star system was so worthless that none of the major galactic powers claimed the system; it just hung there in space, and not a single sentient being cared; which is why the Akira-class star ship had come such a long way; for a purpose that would turn the desolate world into, perhaps, the epicenter absolute change instead of a galactic joke.

The ship itself had no markings to identify it with, and that was by design. And that was because what the crew of the ship had left on the small lifeless lump of rock of a world, would change the course of history for the Federation, and more importantly, for the galaxy as well. There were to be no loose ends frayed at the cusp of responsibility. With the task complete, Captain of the nondescript ship, Benton Frost, gave the order and the ship prepared to enter Warp. They had six months to get as far from the desolate world as they could and back to Federation territory before the "event" happened.

But after that point, the journey home would take, instead of months, years to complete…and no one on the ship wanted that…and why?

If all went right, the Omega-device left on the small world would phase into subspace, and explode. It would destroy the planet for sure, using the explosion's energy to power the blast in subspace, but more importantly, it would be the cause of an Omega charged pulse wave that would travel throughout the known galaxy, at an extreme speed, and maybe even beyond, disrupting subspace in ways that not even the weapon's builders could accurately calculate; which was part the plan. It was long believed that in order for mayhem to multiply, the variants had to be unknown as well.

After Earth was cut off from the fleets meant to protect it, then the overreaching arms of rebellion would be fertilized on concept of isolation; but Earth wouldn't be alone; Vulcan would suffer the same fate as well…if all proceeded as planned!

And what about the frayed threads of responsibility? One of them was permanently cut when the Akira-class starship exploded into a zillion pieces, just seconds before attaining warp speed. There would be no return home for the crew; they had just given their lives for a higher cause; so said the justification.

* * *

_Nearly six months later…_

Beta Quadrant…

When the Klingon Empire dissolved, its territory became that of the Federation. With so much space to cover; Star Fleet was spread thin. The Klingon forces, at the time of the merge, were depleted due to years of internal strife among the various Houses and factions. What was left of the fleet, and now under control of the Federation, was given nominal security assignments around the more important worlds of the former empire.

The planet L'ovath was not one of the important worlds. It was now just one of many worlds that a Federation Star ship would visit, and then catalog. It would possible even warrant a visit by an expedition so as to catalog the plant life. But, all in all, L'ovath was just another cog in the ever growing gallery of Federation worlds.

A thick layer of vegetation covered the world, which had two major oceans separating three land masses. On the southern most part of one of the continents, six renegade Klingons sat around a fire eating sliced up portions of a Tar'g, and retelling the story of their supposed victory. Blood from the animal's morsels drooled out from their fanged mouths as they each told their part of the story.

So they also drank large sums of blood wine; why not? They had done the unthinkable! And what was the prize?

Next to one of the Klingons was an infant Klingon child; a male. It was crying, but none of the warriors cared. The child was the son of J'omoraq; the Klingon council member who they had abducted the infant from.

J'omoraq had sat on the High Council and had cast the deciding vote that had, for all intents and purposes, ended the Empire. The Chancellor of the High Command, K'onath, would no longer rule from the great hall of Honor on Q'onos, but would instead sit in just an ordinary chair inside the Federation council located on Earth. Many Klingons did not like what had come of their once great Empire.

The infant child, kidnapped from the home of the traitor J'omoraq, would be sold to the highest bidder who would in turn use the child's corpse, after it was ritually executed, to prove to all that the Klingon Empire was still alive in the blood fury inspired eyes of many Klingons.

The plan hadn't gone quite well. Twelve of the renegades had entered the House of J'omoraq to abduct the child, and only six, these six, survived; which was acceptable. The key was that the child had to be taken alive. The Klingons made their getaway, and once they were off of the home world, they would easily out race any security threat sent after them.

And now that they had made it to the planet L'ovath, they had no fear that J'omoraq would be able to track them to the world that was well off the beaten track; but they were wrong. Actually, they were partially right; J'omoraq though a fair warrior in hand to hand combat, did not have the ability to track down enemies by following ion trails or the like; but… J'omoraq's friend, a human, did. His name was Zebulon Macahan. Only a handful of non-Klingons were as highly respected among the Klingons as Zeb was. Zeb, due to respect of the Klingon way of life and customs, was respected as much as the legendary Curzon Dax. He had even been married to a Klingon woman years ago, but she, along with their infant son, had died aboard a transport vessel after a warp core conduit had failed and caused the ship to crash.

Unknown to the six Klingon warriors celebrating an abduction they believed successful, J'omoraq had called upon Zeb, who happened to be in the area making sure that the Federation was piping in the food and other resources for the downtrodden worlds of the former Klingon Empire.

_(Author's note; many worlds of the Klingon Empire had become lifeless desert worlds due to the events that happened in the center of the galaxy nearly twenty years earlier (soon to be featured in The Galaxy Window). (In order to maximize what little resources there were in the former empire, most of the Klingons were forced into pockets of their former territory where supplies were more plentiful. But many believed this was an excuse for the Federation to eventually control the area of space the Klingons were persuade to leave. Men like Zeb would make sure that the Federation lived up to their part of the bargain; but it was an uphill battle.) _

The six dastardly Klingons were unaware that J'omoraq and Zeb were observing them from close by; hidden behind a cluster of trees and bushes and ready to save the innocent child.

"It is time," J'omoraq told Zeb.

Three of J'omoraq's honor guard had accompanied him to the planet, to retrieve the child. They prepared to attack the unsuspecting Klingons.

"You my friend," J'omoraq added, "do not have to do this. You have served your honor and have brought me to these cowards. You do not need to risk your life any further."

"Yes I do," Zeb said. "When your grandfather, Martok, made me part of his family, I knew what that meant. That is the second time you've asked me not to go into battle with you, my brother," Zeb placed his hand on J'omoraq's shoulder, "please do not ask me again. I fight for my family; I fight for your child."

J'omoraq and the other Klingons looked up with Zeb with respect. Although he was human, he was considered more Klingon than the six so called true Klingons they were about to battle.

"Then perhaps," J'omoraq said to Zeb, "today is a good day to die!"

"It is," Zeb agreed with a smile.

J'omoraq and the other Klingons held their Bat'leths in preparation of battle as Zeb unsheathed a long Bowie knife, which had been his hand to hand weapon for years.

It was time for battle; it was time to act!

And so with a simple pump from J'omoraq's fist, like a clap of thunder, they attacked!

Continued…


	2. In The Shadow Of Our Blood

STAR TREK: EXODUS

IN THE SHADOW OF OUR BLOOD

**Beta Quadrant…**

With a campfire burning with a hot flame just feet away, Zeb and his Klingon friend J'omoraq, and his three honor guards, clashed with the cowardly Klingon thugs who had kidnapped J'omoraq's infant son. But the battle turned out to be very swift. What skills J'omoraq lacked in terms of tracking down enemies he more than made up with his skills with a Bat'leth; taking on two of the six renegades at the same time. And the other Klingons with J'omoraq were no slouches either, and Zeb, armed only with a Bowie Knife, held his own quite well. Eventually six dead Klingons were on the ground; the six Klingons that had taken the child from the innocent life it had lived on the Klingon home world.

Two of the Klingon honor guard had been injured, but their wounds were not life threatening. And as Zeb surveyed the carnage he smiled at the sight of J'omoraq holding his now saved infant child. J'omoraq looked over at Zeb.

"Thank you my friend," J'omoraq said, with a thick Klingon accent. "I would not have found this place or my son without you. My grandfather was wise to make you part of our family."

"Like I said," Zeb said to his friend, "I will always fight for the family of Martok."

J'omoraq handed the child to one of the other Klingons to tend to, and looked at the dead Klingons on the ground.

"These warriors wanted us to bring back the past," J'omoraq said. He looked over to Zeb. "I would be lying if I said to you my friend that I did not see honor in that path. And what about you, Zeb; your people may end up fighting each other for this decision to save me and my kind. It is no secret that the Andorians and others were against our being brought into the Federation."

"There could be difficult times ahead," Zeb agreed. "However, the decision has been made. And anyone who goes against that decision would be dishonoring their oath and will have to deal with the likes of me."

"Just remember," J'omoraq said as he placed his hand on Zeb's shoulder, "you and your family will always be welcomed in my home should it come to that."

"I will remember," Zeb said.

Several moments later, a Vorcha class battle cruiser arrived and beamed up J'omoraq and the other Klingons, including the infant, and then sped off back towards the former territory of the Klingon Empire. Zeb mounted his Sciv and moments later, aboard the single seat personal craft, Zeb aimed for home.

(A Sciv is a single person craft that can travel at nearly warp-5. Advances in Warp-technology, some of it garnered from the last known Borg cube (and event which happened in The Galaxy Window) was used to build the small scale ships.)

But as Zeb zoomed through space, preparing to go to warp speed, his sensors detected an approaching energy wave…and that was when all hell broke loose!

**Earth**

The energy wave that Zeb detected had already passed through Earth's system. The damage it inflicted throughout the galaxy was very light, until it became apparent what the real damage was. The pulse wave had actually traveled mainly through subspace and it would be learned later that any ship that had been traveling above warp 8 when encountering the wave was instantly destroyed in the wave's wake. There were fifty-seven such ships, including the USS ENTERPRISE-G, which was engaged in a training mission with the 7th fleet; all ships were lost.

President Jay'ven Paream sat in his office at the massive Federation complex in Paris. He listened as his military advisors, all seven of them, briefed him on what little was known of the wave. It was concluded that the wave was not a naturally occurring event.

The vice-Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, Fleet Admiral Chandan, a Brandarian male, shifted his glance, all seven of his eyes, back to the President.

"Where is the Chairman," President Paream asked Chandan about Fleet Admiral S'talak with a pointed voice.

"She is off world." Chandan responded. "All attempts to contact her have failed. I have checked with the Vulcan ambassador and they have no idea where she is either."

"Perhaps that is due to the effect of the wave," came from Commodore Gregory Donovan who sat further down the table.

"Negative," Chandan said to the advisor, then looked back to the President he said, "The wave appears to have targeted specific string levels in subspace."

"You can't be serious," Commodore Donovan said.

"What does that mean?" President Paream asked.

"What that means," Chandan said, as one of his seven arms reached up and briefly scratched his cheek bone, "is that according to reports I am getting from the science division, subspace and all string-areas of the dimensional plane our galaxy and the galaxies around us are part of, has been disrupted. Use of warp speed, at a maximum speed of Warp 1, will be attainable but for only short spurts of time. Subspace communications will still be available, but could be randomly affected as well."

"How do you know this?" President Paream came back with.

"The effects of such a weapon were theorized by Spock," Commodore Donovan said, "several years before he was declared dead as a result of the Super-nova near the Romulan Empire. (The events of STAR TREK-2009 movie)."

Chandan was about to continue when a large chirping sound came from the large viewing screen on the far wall. The screen activated and the face of Admiral S'talak appeared. She was Vulcan.

"Greetings President Paream," S'talak said.

"Chairman S'talak," President Paream said, "it is good to see you. We seem to have suffered some sort of attack via some kind of…"

S'talak cut the President off.

"Mr. President; it was an Omega Particle Dimensional Phase weapon that was detonated in the Delta-Quadrant," S'talak stated.

Paream looked over to Chandan, who simply nodded his head.

"Who would build such a weapon," Admiral Chandan asked S'talak. "All major powers have signed treaties barring such weapons from being built. Even the…"

Again S'talak cut off the person talking.

"The weapon was built under my covert orders," S'talak stated flatly.

"Your covert orders," Paream asked. "What are you talking about? I know you've voiced your disagreement about the Klingons entering the Federation, but this?"

"It is much more than, this," S'talak said with an ice cold stare. "As of right now, fifty-seven worlds will be formally withdrawing from the Federation. Their representatives at the Federation council on Earth are in the process of making their formal statements now. These fifty-seven worlds will comprise a new governmental structure of a new galactic power."

"I see," President Paream said to Admiral S'talak with regret in his voice. "And all of this because of the Klingon entrance into the Federation?"

"That is a logical statement, Mr. President." S'talak replied. "However, we all know this has been coming for quite some time, from as far back as the Khitomer conference that nearly led to the death of one of your predecessor's. There are some of us who believe that the Federation has overstepped its bounds and has violated its most treasured belief; the Prime Directive. By assisting the Klingons now and others in the past, such as the Bajorans and then the Cardassians after the war, and more recently the Prejanv, the Federation has tampered with the natural evolution of the galactic community by picking and choosing the winners and losers. There could be no better example of tyranny."

Admiral Chandan handed the President a data-pad which listed the fifty-seven worlds that had joined the renegade charter.

"Some of these worlds," President Paream said to S'talak, "cut right through the heart of the Federation. You have to know that this is an unacceptable boundary you have proposed."

"A logical conclusion," S'talak said with a nod of her head. "However, that boundary is non-negotiable President Paream. The conclusion must be clear; even to you."

As Paream read the list, Chandan pointed at one of the world's on the list as a renegade world; Earth. Paream shifted his gaze from the list back up to the screen.

"You can't be serious," Paream stated under his breath. "Earth is on this list."

And then, at that exact moment, Admiral Gregory Donovan reached into his pocket and took out a device, and then he stood up uttered the words.

"Sic semper tyrannis.."

And then he put his finger on a button on the device and then…

(But before anything happened, Admiral Gregory Donovan's finger froze on the button and then the scene around him froze as well into a charcoal painting of what was about to happen...)

Continued…


	3. Lost Dream

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**LOST DREAM**

_Six months later after the events of the last issue_

Finally, after several months, Zeb MaCahan finally had entered Sol's system and approached Earth aboard his single-seater Sciv. It was a trip that should have only taken a week, but due to the disruption in sub-space, the maximum speed achievable was Warp-1, and even then it wasn't always stable, and according to all reports; the effect was galactic wide.

Reports had filtered down that an Omega-weapon had been detonated somewhere in the Delta-Quadrant. But what were more worrisome were the events that had taken place on Earth, and which Zeb was now heading toward.

Fifty-seven worlds of the Federation had voted to leave the planetary organization and form a separatist government of their own; with Earth as their capital world. On the day the fifty-seven worlds announced their withdrawal, six months ago, an explosion had destroyed the capital city of the Federation, in Paris France, had killed the President of the Federation, and most of the ambassadors who were in the city representing their respective worlds. Blame was cast by both sides as to who had caused the explosion, and it was the spark that started the civil war.

A similar attack had taken place on Vulcan. While the admission of the Klingon Empire was seen as the breaking point, the truth was that there were many other issues that had been simmering for well over a hundred years. The Klingon admission was only an excuse to light a fuse that had been primed for decades.

As Zeb neared Earth, he could see the hulls of several dozen star ships strewn about as if a child's hand had reached up and smashed them like toys. He shook his head as he propelled himself past one of the twisted hulls with the letters E-N-T-E-R-P-R-I-S-E scrolled across its burnt remains. His mind immediately went back to the two men he felt represented the best aspects of humanity, ambition and calm; Jim Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard. Both men had died as heroes, and had spent most of their lives protecting the Federation and what it stood for. And now; it was all a lost dream.

Due to the fact that both sides of the civil war had many humans among their leadership that claimed Earth as their capital, the fighting on Earth was mainly a land war to limit destruction. Although Paris was nothing more than a pile of rubble, the use of other weapons of mass destruction had gone unused.

But none of that concerned Zeb, as he aimed his Sciv toward the atmosphere of Earth. His only reason for coming back was to make sure that his younger brother and sister, and their families, were safe. As his Sciv zoomed down through the sky, and toward their hometown of Riverside Iowa, Zeb could see the glare of battle in the distance; somewhere in the area of old-Oregon where hew knew two Star-Fleet shipyard were, and were probably at the center of the battle. He shifted his gaze back to the south, and at the area of the old-western United States which had been ceded back to the Native-Americans. Zeb had met the Chief of the Native Americans, Chakotay, a few times and found him to be a very noble man.

Zeb refocused his attention on Riverside Iowa as he finally he came out of the clouds. Riverside had managed to retain a rural feel to it over the centuries. Its most famous distinction was being the hometown of one of Earth's greatest legends; the aforementioned James T Kirk.

As his Sciv scooted over a setting of hills, Zeb could easily make out the two homes that rested on a large plot of land. They belonged to his brother and sister; Richard and Christina.

Richard was two years younger than Zeb, and had a wife, her name being Linda, and four children. Luke was their oldest son, and if Zeb remembered correctly, he was eighteen years old and had much of Zeb's wildness in him. The second child was Luke's twin sister Lana, who was very beautiful and had dreams of being a school teacher. The other two children were Josh, who was sixteen and was a whiz at school and finally Jessie, who at thirteen, was the youngest child of Richard and Linda, and was as tomboyish as her older sister Lana was beautiful.

Zeb's younger sister, Christina, was five years younger than he was. She was married to another woman, Andrea. They had had a son but he had gotten sick and had died from an incurable disease.

* * *

As his Sciv finally touched the ground; Zeb smiled as he saw the door to Richard's house open and all four kids made a swift rush toward him. They were all very happy to see their legendary uncle Zeb. Although he had never been part of Star Fleet, Zeb had helped the Federation gain passage through far flung areas of the galaxy due to his maverick nature and having made contact with many alien cultures.

Christiana and her wife Andrea came out of their house as well and joined in the welcoming back of Zeb. Soon a hastily made feast was thrown together, and they all sat down for the feast. Zeb told them some of the sights he had seen in his recent travels, but eventually the conversation turned to the war.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Richard told his older brother Zeb, "both sides want Earth. So I figure whoever wins will just continue on administering Earth as it always has been."

"What about the fighting," Zeb asked. "I couldn't help but see some sort of action taking place over in Wyoming. That's still away off, but not a continent away like Paris was."

Richard could see the worry in his children's eyes. He had elected not to discuss the matter with his family in days past, and now Zeb was making it front and center.

"Actually Zeb," Richard said, as he ate a bite of apple pie, "I'd rather not discuss it. Like I said, I don't see much coming of it, and besides, from what I hear; there are peace talks in the works."

Sensing his brother's reluctance to talk about the war happening around them, and the outright lie about peace talks, Zeb turned his attention towards his sister Christina and her wife Andrea and the young boy, who was at best five years old, they were helping to feed. Richard had told Zeb earlier that the two wives had adopted the child after the death of their other son. (But what he didn't tell Zeb was that Landon was an android.)

"So who do we have here?" Zeb asked.

"His name is Landon, and he's our son," Andrea replied.

"Well Landon," Zeb said to the young boy, "welcome to our family."

"Thank you sir," Landon said with an innocent smile.

"Uncle Zeb," Luke said, from the other side of the table, as he ate a sliec of bread, "we heard something about a Klingon child being abducted from his home world and that you helped to save him."

"It was in all the news circles," Linda, Zeb's sister-in-law said, as she poured her husband Richard another glass of wine.

"It's all true. But the Klingons face a troubled future, as much as we do." Zeb said. "They have so many factions and that child was caught up in it."

"And now it looks like we are too," Josh said, with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"I take it you don't approve of their joining the Federation," Zeb said to his sixteen year old nephew.

"Someone might say that their joining is why we are living in the middle of a civil war," Josh said back to Zeb.

"Well that someone would be foolish to think that way," Zeb countered. "The Federation has been coming apart for over a century now. It became far too militaristic over the past few decades. Jim Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard warned of this day; and now it has come. But I don't blame the Klingons."

"Uncle Zeb," Jessie's young voice said, "You should go talk some sense into them and if they don't listen, then kick their asses!"

The others laughed at her use of words, but Richard didn't.

"Hey there," her father Richard said, "how many times have I told you not to talk like that at the dinner table?"

"Sorry daddy," Jessie said through a little grin.

"She's right though," Lana said, "they might listen to you. I know it's been five years since the last time you were here on Earth, but Uncle Zeb," Lana continued, "you're a legend on both sides."

"It's worth a try, older brother," Christina said to Zeb, as she looked down at her young son; worry was in her voice.

"We'll see," Zeb finally said.

* * *

The rest of the feast went on, well into the night, and soon Zeb and Richard sat alone in the den inside of the large house. Everyone else was sleeping as the two brothers sat and looked at the old style fireplace; the wood of the fire crackling here and there. Little was said as the two brothers sat and just shared their time together.

"Do you think they'd listen, even to someone like you?" Richard asked, turning the conversation back to Zeb's coming attempt the next day to talk sense into both sides.

"I doubt it," Zeb finally said. "Both sides believe they have legitimate reasons to fight. But listen," Zeb said, as he lowered his voice. "I want you to think about leaving this place; if it comes to that."

"You mean all of us?" Richard asked back with a slight chuckle. "Zeb, this land has been in our family for centuries. I know I've spent many years away when I was in Star Fleet, and you're hardly ever here at all, but still; it is our land and our kids' land. I'm not leaving."

Zeb nodded his head.

"I understand," Zeb concluded.

He only hoped his brother Richard would change his mind about leaving if the fighting got worse; and closer. And Zeb rightly concluded that the decision was closer at hand than either of them thought; and he was right.

(And as the two brothers stared at the fireplace before them, the scene around him froze morphed into a charcoal painting of the fire...the pretense of the future swirling in the smoke rising above it…)

continued


	4. Eye for an Eye

**Star Trek: Exodus**

**Eye for an Eye**

**EARTH**

Zeb MaCahan flew his Sciv over the Atlantic Ocean and soon zoomed it over the beautiful shores of France. The smoke of distant battles could be seen in the area near Paris. It was then that his scanners detected DNA; Klingon DNA. The DNA readings were coming from a small village. According to the Sciv's mapping apps, the village was called Eguzon. Zeb aimed his Sciv downward, toward the village.

The Café/bistro Labrone…

The small quaint establishment had passed from owner to owner for nearly five-hundred years, since it had first opened. It was located on the outskirts of the Federation Bureaucratic zone, and sported hologram images of noted visitors over the centuries including the legendary French Star Fleet officer; Jean-Luc Picard. But with the Federation Civil War now sweeping over Earth, those zones were now non-existent.

The Labrone have twelve customers, four of which were involved in some sort of card game. The others were scattered about the dimly let café, where privacy was part of the lure, either drinking wine or eating, or doing both. The door opened and a burly man strode in. Holding a large leather case, its straps over his shoulder, he came over to the bar and pointed at the bartender.

"You, come here," the man said to the bartender.

The bartender, with a long black beard, came over to the newcomer.

"What do you want mister," the bartender asked, holding a bottle whiskey. "I just opened this bottle two minutes ago; you want a shot?"

"Well, that depends," the newcomer said.

The bartender kept his distance. The newcomer reeked of musky body odor, and wore dirty clothes; no doubt some sort of smuggler who had just returned to Earth trying to sale his goods.

"Depending on what?" The bartender asked. "You can't loiter in here. I'm gonna go out of business due to this damn war, unless I get more paying customers who have more than worthless Federation credits; so either order something to drink or eat, or get out."

"The name is Oslo," the smelly man said. "How many strips of Latium can I get for these?"

Oslo set his leather case on the bar and then opened it. A putrid smell came from the case, and the bartender immediately saw why. Inside the smuggler's case were three decapitated heads; Klingon males.

"I heard there is certain person this part of France," Oslo explained, "who would pay a handsome price for these beauties."

The bartender noticed another person coming through the entrance of the café, and the bartender recognized him instantly; Zeb MaCahan. The bartender looked back at Oslo, and said;

"Mister, I want nothing to do what you have in that bag of yours, but I bet he would he would very interested," the bartender finished saying as he motioned over at Zeb, who stood just inside the doorway.

Oslo chuckled, "Oh really,"… and turned to face the door, and then he saw the man standing in the doorway.

"Macahan," Oslo said with a fiendish smile. "I have no quarrel with you."

Zeb could smell the putrid aroma coming from the leather case.

"What's in your bag," Zeb asked quietly.

The four men who were playing cards at a table situated between Zeb and Oslo slowly scooted their chairs back and got out of the way; they knew something was going down and they didn't want to be caught in the middle.

"Just business," Oslo said, as his fingers inched their way toward the small hand phaser in his pocket.

"I figured as much," Zeb said, through gritted teeth. "It may just be my business to put an end to yours. I hope, for your sake, what I think is in that bag isn't in that bag."

"And what if it is," Oslo countered with. "Because of people like you letting these savages into the Federation, it caused a civil and now all the laws on this world have been thrown out the window."

"Good," Zeb said, as he began to walk toward Oslo. "That means I can kill you, right here; right now."

Oslo reached for his phaser, and drew it. He fired a blast, but Zeb had drawn his Katana, and with its special metal (from Gorn Empire) he deflected the phaser's shot, the beam of energy exploding through one of the side wall. Before Oslo could firer another shot, Zeb thrust his Katana into the man's large stomach, and then forced the blade up inside the Klingon butcher, until it came out the top of his head; Oslo fell to the ground dead.

Everyone in the Labrone Café stared in disbelief at the lifeless body of Oslo. Zeb snatched up the sack, and then aimed his icy stare at the bartender.

"That scum spoke of someone in these parts who pays for this," Zeb said as he held up the leather case. "Who is he talking about?"

"Honestly sir," the bartender said, as sweat drained down his forehead, "I do not know. I have heard of such a person, but I swear to you, this is all I know."

Zeb took two bars of Gold Pressed Latium out of his pocket, and handed them to the bartender.

"This is for the damages to your wall," Zeb said.

The bartender nodded his head.

Zeb then turned back to the other customers, who all stared back at him with fright in their eyes.

"The bartender may not know," Zeb said to them, "but I'm sure one of you does. So you tell this person who pays for Klingon death that I will be back one day and I'll be coming for them." He looked at the heads in the case, and could tell that one of them was the head of a Klingon woman, most likely the wife of one of the dead Klingon males. "You can also tell that scum that if they're married," Zeb paused, "she will be joining him in hell too."

Zeb headed toward the exit, and just before he left, one of the patrons said something.

"You cannot just come here and practice your own set of laws; we're a civilized people!" The man's French accent flavored his words.

Zeb held the leather case up a little higher, looked at it, and then slowly looked back at the man who had said those words. And with that, Zeb exited the café.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Zeb piloted his Sciv through Paris and saw the crumbled buildings of the Federation diplomatic center, which was located not far from the Eifel Tower. There was a fire fight going on between Federation and separatist troops, and Zeb had nearly been shot down twice. Luckily his Sciv was outfitted with a very powerful force field. He flew his Sciv into the crumbled building's reception area, and dismounted it. Federation troops were scurrying about as Zeb made his way to the offices of the ruling council. The guards recognized Zeb, and let him enter.

The acting President was the Vulcan Ambassador; Sovot. He was an older Vulcan, and had a head of pure white hair. He was sitting at his desk, reading updates of the conflict. He looked up and saw Zeb.

"Macahan," Sovot said, happy to see one of the last few remaining legends in the Federation, "it is good to see you. You've got to help us put an end to this war."

"I wish I could," Zeb said. "Mr. President, I think you need to consider leaving Earth and establishing a new capital on some other world until Earth can be re-taken. From what I know, that Omega-pulse six month ago left most of the fleet too far away to defend Earth; while the separatists had their fleets close by."

"It was quite a logical move on their part," Sovot agreed. "But leave Earth; I cannot believe that I'm hearing you, of all people, suggest that. This is your world, Zeb."

"Actually sir," Zeb countered, "I haven't been back this way for years because of the situation with the Klingons. Now I'm sorry about the President being killed, in that attack six months ago, but I haven't been too happy about his over-reaching leadership style when it came to deploying fleets in what was increasingly becoming more about sending hostile signals to the Gorn, Tholians, and others."

"I warned him about that as well," Sovot said, in an agreeing tone. "Then again, I also thought bringing the Klingons into the Federation was also a bad idea."

"I know," Zeb said. "But that was just an excuse for the other side to act. This civil war has been coming for over a century, even longer. I believe this kind of bloodletting is good for governments to go through, from time to time. One day I believe the Federation will come back together and be even stronger; and hold its values in higher esteem than we have for quite some time."

"I know your family lives in North America," President Sovot said, "listen to me; get them off this world. The separatist are swarming over Earth and to be honest, Zeb, the Federation council has already decided to withdraw from Earth. Anyone who remains on Earth could be forced to join the separatist and fight."

Zeb looked out the window at the burning city of Paris, and shook his head.

"This kind of destruction hasn't been seen on Earth many centuries," Zeb said. "It will take a long time for the wounds to heal."

"Take care my friend," Sovot said, "and do as I said and get your family out of here."

Zeb looked back at the President.

"When the time comes to re-take Earth," Zeb said to him, "you let me know. The Romulans may be quiet now, and the Klingons may be scattered; but I have friends among both who will help when the time comes."

"Could we trust them," Sovot asked, "they are the Federation's greatest enemies."

Zeb looked out the window at the clashing Federation and separatist forces in the distance.

"Not anymore," Zeb said.

And with that, Zeb left the President.

* * *

Moments later, Zeb mounted his Sciv and zoomed back into the sky, again dodging volleys from below. He aimed his Sciv toward the west, and toward North America. It was time to do what the President suggested and get his family off of Earth. The question was; would they go.

Continued...


	5. Promitto

Star Trek: Exodus

Promitto

Family get together events usually happened around the holidays for the MaCahans', but now it was different. The family gathered in the dining room of Richard's house for what would probably their last get together on Earth. Zeb had come to the conclusion that, for their safety, everyone would have to leave Earth; and as fast as they could. The Federation Civil War, which until then had been somewhat civilized, was becoming much more serious; and Earth was going to be where the first major battle was going to take place because both sides wanted it.

"Are you sure leaving is best Zeb?" Richard, Zeb's slightly younger brother asked. "You're talking about abandoning our lives."

"And for what," Richard's wife, Linda, asked. "We have no idea where we will be going."

"Well actually Linda," Zeb said, "I know exactly where we are going. I'm sure you have heard that most of the people fleeing from Earth are heading to a world located in the Gamma-Quadrant. It's called Promitto, and I've been there. It's nearly three times as large as Earth, with beautiful mountain ranges, vast valleys and fertile land, and, yes, it doesn't have all this modern mumbo-jumbo technology we have here; but in time it will."

"Then does that mean we're never coming back?" the question came from Linda and Richard's thirteen year old daughter; Jessie.

Everyone looked to Zeb, but before he could answer, Luke did. He was Jessie's older brother.

"No," Luke said, "we wouldn't come back. But isn't that the point? There might not be anything to come back to Jessie. Your friend, the blond one, Tammy, she and her family left two days ago to go there, and they have no intention of coming back here."

"I have to admit," Richard said to his brother Zeb, "I've always envied your being able to see all those wonderful places you tell us about. I can't deny that its part of the reason I'm okay with this."

"That's because, unlike you my darling husband Richard, he doesn't have a family to worry about," Linda said to her husband, Richard. "I mean that with no disrespect," she added to Zeb.

"None taken," Zeb said.

The rest of the family knew what Linda had meant with her words. For all they knew, Zeb had a maverick soul, and lived a solitary life among the stars. But there was more to his past which he had chosen to keep secret.

Suddenly the ground shook violently. Everyone rushed out the front door and gazed west, and in the very far distance they could see the sky glowing bright orange.

"What was that," Jessie, who clung to her mother's side, asked, and the glare got brighter and began to fade.

"What do you think, Zeb," Richard asked his brother.

"Some sort of plasma blast," Zeb said. "On my way over to Europe, I saw forces battling it out near Oregon. I'm telling you," Zeb said to Richard. "If we stay here, we're all in danger. At least out there," Zeb said, as he looked up at the stars, "we have a chance."

"They won't attack here," Lana, Richard and Linda's oldest daughter said, "if they knew you were here with us Uncle Zeb."

"Sorry honey," Zeb said to his niece, "I don't even think that will matter much now; and I'm not about to risk it."

Linda, who had been so much against leaving, came over to her husband, Richard, and Zeb.

"We should go," Linda said, doing a complete 180 on the subject.

"Are you sure Linda," Richard asked. "With the effects of that Omega wave, it could take years to get to Promitto."

"Richard is right," Zeb said to his sister-in-law, "and it won't be easy."

"But at least we would, as you said yourself," she said to Zeb, "have a chance."

Everyone looked to Zeb.

"Alright," Zeb finally said, "where is that old transport vessel dad gave you before passed away?" He asked Richard.

"With any luck," Richard replied, "it's still in parking orbit on the far side of the moon above the Armstrong basin. But with all this war stuff going on, who knows?"

"Uncle Zeb," Josh, Richard's sixteen year old son added, "dad and I went up there a month or so ago to do some maintenance on it. It was there then."

"Can you call it down here remotely?" Zeb asked Richard.

"No," Luke replied for his dad. "Dad was going to have me head over to the Martian yards to get a new transmitter, but I didn't have time."

"Because of all that time you spent at Sara Beth's house," little Jessie teased her older brother.

"Uh uh," Luke said, with a smile that seemed to indicate there was some truth to it.

"Alright then," Zeb said to Richard, "I'll take Luke up with me and we'll go get it. I want everyone else to start packing up only what you need, and then we'll beam it all up when we get back. And hurry," Zeb added as the ground shook again, and another bright glare in the west grew larger, "we don't have any time to waste."

Everyone began to scurry about, because it was clear, their lives depended on it.

Luke ran over to his Sciv, while Zeb got on his. Linda came over to Zeb.

"Don't let him get hurt" Linda said, as she looked over at her older son Luke as he mounted his Sciv. HE voice denoted worry. "What happens if you encounter some ships up there?"

"Don't worry Linda, I'll keep an eye on him," Zeb said to Linda, "My Sciv is equipped with four Quantum-Torpedoes; and they pack quite a wallop."

"I thought having weapons like that on a Sciv was illegal," Linda said, with accusation in her tone.

"Come now Linda; following the rules has never been in my nature," Zeb said with a smile as his Sciv began to edge upward from the ground.

Richard came over and held Linda's hand as they watched Luke and Zeb, on their Scivs, head for the sky.

"He better watch after our boy," Linda told her husband.

"I'm sure he will honey," Richard said. "And, if you hadn't noticed, "Richard added, "That boy of ours' up there on that Sciv is a man. Now, come on," Richard said, "we got some packing to do; and we better hurry."

And with that, Richard and Linda headed back into their house to pack. They also made sure that their other children, Lana (Luke's twin sister), Josh and Jessie packed only what they needed.

As Richard and his family packed, his younger sister Christina and her wife Andrea watched the flurry of packing from their own house, which was located on the same plot of land, but several hundred feet away; but they, Christine and Lana did not pack. Their son, five year old Landon, looked up at them.

"Aren't we going with them?" Landon asked his mothers.

"No dear," Christine said. "I think we'll be okay right where we are. Your mother and I have decided that we want to stay here, on Earth."

Landon looked over at his other mother, Andrea, and she smiled at him. And as she hugged her son, she and Christine shared a concerned glance.

Continued…


	6. Wrath

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**WRATH**

Parked above the southern-hemisphere of the moon were several thousand small ships. Most of them were Transport vessels owned by families that lived on Earth, and paid handsomely to park their ships there. Although the use of money, and capital, was frowned upon the Federation; it still greased many wheels.

Zeb Macahan and his nephew Luke piloted their single-seater Scivs toward the small space station that contained the administration offices that ran the shipyard. But it was very clear to both Zeb and Luke that the station had been abandoned, no doubt to the war going down on Earth.

"What do we do now," Luke asked Zeb as he came up alongside his Uncle's Sciv.

"Hope that your dad's ship is still there," Zeb said, as he looked out across the thousands of ships that were in tight formations of fifty each.

"Look at all the gaps in the formations," Luke said to Zeb, "it wasn't like that last month when we came up there to do some work on dad's ship."

Just then, four other ships dipped down below one of the formations and zipped away at a swift speed.

"The war is driving these people away, just like us," Luke said, softly. "Why does there have to be a civil war?"

"It's been coming for many years," Zeb replied. "Jim Kirk and Picard saw it coming close just three or four decades ago, and no one listened to them." Zeb took a deep breath. "Well, no matter, let's go get your dad's ship and get the hell out of here."

* * *

**Back down on Earth…**

Richard and Josh carried a large box between them that contained family mementos that stretched back decades.

"I really wish we didn't have to bring this," Richard told his wife Linda, as she had been the one who told them to go get the box.

"Are you serious," Linda said to her husband. "If I'm going to have to leave my home, I want to take my memories of our lives here with me. All of our kids were raised on this land; so were you and Zeb when you were kids. Now, enough about this box," Linda said, "where's Jessie?"

"She got done packing earlier," Lana, the oldest daughter said as she came out with a small box of items, "I think she's over at the Thompson's house saying goodbye. I'll go get her," Lana said.

"I'll come with you," Linda said. But before she left, she looked back at her husband who was staring at his sister's house. "Go talk to Christine (Richard and Zeb's younger sister). Get her to change her mind and come with us before it's too late."

"I'll try," Richard said, "but she's about as pigheaded as Zeb is."

Linda nodded her head in agreement, and then left with Lana to fetch Jessie. At that second, the shook again, due to another explosion happening far away; and it was clear the explosions were getting closer to Riverside Iowa.

Christine and her wife Andrea were sitting with their sun on the porch of their house and watched as Richard approached.

"What is this non-sense I hear that you are going to stay," Richard asked as he made it to the porch. "Don't be fools."

"They won't bomb this area," Christine countered, with a brave smile. "Riverside Iowa is one of the most legendary places on Earth because of who came from here (Jim Kirk). This is a civil war Richard, and they both know the importance of this land, of this planet."

Richard shook his head.

"You heard father's stories about the Dominion War," Richard told his sister, "war changes people; makes them act irrationally."

"But that was a war against another part of the galaxy," Andrea, Christine's wife came back with. "You have to know like we do that all this fighting will eventually end. They have to understand the madness of it all."

"And if they don't come to that conclusion," Richard said to them both. "Then you are risking your lives, and the life of your son. At least let us take him with us."

"No," both women said at the same time. "He is our child and he will stay with us."

"Zeb won't leave you here," Richard said to them. "When he gets back here, he'll bring you with us even if he has to tie you up with a rope to do it, and I'm going to help him."

"We won't give you that choice," Christine said defiantly.

"What do you mean…" Richard began to say, when suddenly, Christine, Andrea and Landon shimmered away. Where they had transported to was anyone's guess.

Suddenly he heard Christine's voice.

"We've transported a friend's house," Christine said. "You won't find us, brother. Just leave us here; we don't want to go."

"What do I tell Zeb," Richard says. "He won't leave Earth without you and your family, Christine!"

"He will," Christine replied. "Ours' aren't the only lives he's trying to save."

Richard was about to say something when suddenly Josh came running up to him.

"Father," Josh said, pointing to the sky, "a ship is coming this way!"

"Go," Christine said, "and know that we will always love you."

Richard didn't want to go; he wanted to plead with his sister to come with him. But there were other concerns.

"You better take care of that nephew of mine," Richard said.

"Farewell," Christine said.

Richard and Josh ran back to their house as the ship grew larger in size as it got closer. It was a third-generation Defiant-class starship and it was indeed coming straight toward Riverside Iowa, and soon it came to a stop above where Richard stood with his family.

"What do they want dad," Josh asked.

At that moment, Linda, Lana and Jessie came up to Richard and Josh.

"Darling," Lana said to her husband, "why are they here?"

Suddenly an image shimmered before them; it was a Starship captain. But he wasn't wearing the traditional Starfleet uniform, his was more militaristic looking; he was part of the separatist movement.

"Can I help you?" Richard asked the scare faced officer.

"My name is Captain Bane Welch," the man spoke back, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Where is Zeb MaCahan?"

"He's off world," Richard replied.

"We were told that he lived here," Captain Bane Welch came back with.

"Yes, he does; when he's here on Earth." Richard said. "My name is Richard MaCahan, and I am his brother. But I'm telling you; he isn't here."

Suddenly a stream of energy flew out of the ship high above, and slammed into Christine's home, causing a wild explosion. Richard and wife and children dove for the ground, with nothing else to do so as to shield them from the flying debris. Richard, flat on his stomach, looked up at Captain Bane Welch, who had remained standing; nearly smiling at the destruction.

"What are you doing," Richard demanded! "I told you; Zeb isn't here."

Richard stood up and his family stood up.

"Then I guess," Captain Welch said, as a smile spread across his face, "he will have to miss this momentous occasion; when Riverside Iowa, the birth place of Jim Kirk and Zeb MaCahan, was obliterated from the face of the Earth. Prepare to beam me up," he said, as he tapped his com badge.

"What about us," Linda, Richard's wife, asked Captain Bane Welch.

"I neglected to mention the part about his missing your deaths as well," Welch said back to her. "It will a new holiday for the separatist government," he said as he looked up at his mighty ship. He tapped his badge. "Beam up, and once I'm aboard," he looked down a the thirteen year old girl Jessie, and smiled, "destroy them all!"

Richard and the others looked up just as Welch had, waiting for death, but then…and much to the surprise of Captain Bane Welch, the Defiant-class ship began to break apart and, with a brilliant light, it exploded. Two Scivs zoomed down through the expanding fire and smoke, down to the ground below; it was Zeb and Luke. The transport was right behind them, and Luke remote piloted the vessel down to the large lot next to the house. Zeb landed his Sciv and came over to Captain Welch, who stared at him with anger.

"You just killed every crew member on that ship, Macahan," Captain Welch yelled!

Zeb pulled out his Katana and with unseen swiftness, he drove it into the midsection of Captain Bane Welch; killing him instantly, causing Richard and the kids to look away in fright at what they had just seen Zeb do.

"You didn't have to kill him," Richard told his brother, ashe looked back Zeb and then down at the dead captain's body.

"Yes I did," Zeb said to his younger brother in a cold tone of voice. "We just watched that ship destroy Carson City. We couldn't get down here fast enough to stop it, and then we watched that ship come this way. I cut in on his signal and heard what he was saying to you. He would have ordered his crew to fire on you; don't have any doubt about that."

"There had to be another way," Linda said to Zeb, with anger in her voice; not wanting her children to witness the cold reality of war.

"Mom," Luke cut in, as he had seen the destruction of Carson City with his own two eyes. "We could see that ship firing on large clusters of people in Carson. They weren't even putting up a resistance," Luke said, the shock of seeing such horror reflected in the expression on his face. "Women and children screaming for their lives," Luke said.

Josh, Lana and Jessie stared at their Uncle Zeb with fear; what kind of man was he?

"We have to get out of here," Zeb said, his voice still cold. "Where are Christine, Andrea and Landon?" Zeb asked Richard.

"They didn't want to come," Richard told him.

"I know, but I'll change their minds and then.." Zeb began to say, when, as he started to walk toward the other house, he saw that the house that Christine and her family lived in had been destroyed.

"Don't worry," Richard said as he came up alongside Zeb. "They beamed out before it was destroyed. They won't tell me where they are and the cut communication."

"Damn her," Zeb said through gritted teeth. "We don't have time for this."

"What do we do?" Richard asked.

"I'll stay and look for her," Zeb said. "Go ahead and leave; I'll catch up."

"You can't stay, Zeb," Linda said, as she came over to them. "We're counting on you to get us off this world and to Promitto. You know all routes, and that's the only reason we decided to go. And what if one of those ships comes after us because of what you just did?"

"She's right Zeb," Richard said to his older brother. "At least get us a few days out, then if you want, you can come back and look for Christine and the others then."

Zeb looked at the destroyed house, then back to his brother; Richard was right. The destruction of the ship moments ago, via the Quantum-Torpedoes fired from Zeb's Sciv, would surely attract another ship.

"Alright then," Zeb finally said. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Zeb and Luke mounted their Scivs as Richard, his wife Linda, and their other three children, Lana-Josh-Jessie, still stunned at what they had just seen, got aboard the transport vessel. Zeb and Luke mounted their Scivs and took point as the transport vessel slowly lifted off the ground, and aimed for the sky.

Aboard the transport, Richard sat in the pilot seat and looked over at his wife. Tears came down Linda's face as she saw the flames of destruction toward the west, and realized that they were probably leaving Earth for the rest of their lives. She thought about her own parents, and her siblings, and her life. How she had met Richard twenty-two years earlier and had started a new life and a family with him. Richard's family had own their property for at least four or five centuries; it having had been handed down to them through the centuries. And now, all that time, all those memories, were closing.

"We'll be fine," Richard told his sad wife.

She reached over and held his hand, and they both looked out into space as the transport zipped out of Earth's atmosphere and into space. Linda looked at the Sciv that Zeb was piloting.

"He scares me," Linda said to her husband. "What he did back there sent shivers through my spine and it scared our kids to death."

"Yes, I know," Richard said softly. "But if we are going to get through this area of space, and past the old Klingon Empire, perhaps even face Romulans and renegade Jem'Hadar, we will need someone like Zeb to get us there. Because, trust me," Richard said to his wife, "he may have scared only kids, but he's feared by many others and sometimes fear is a highly successful commodity in times like these."

The transport vessel followed the two Scivs before it; its destination…_the undiscovered country of the future…_


	7. The Logical Choice

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**The Logical Choice**

**TWO WEEKS AFTER LEAVING EARTH…**

A transport vessel, the Macahan transport vessel to be more precise, made its way through space at a slow rate of speed. In fact, warp speed had become unavailable after just three days after leaving Sol's system. It had become clear that the trek to the world of Promitto, where humanity from Earth would begin anew, would indeed take longer than anyone had hoped. The Transport vessel had the designation of LNX-1250. The kids had given it the nickname of Lynx.

Richard MaCahan was in bed next to his wife, Linda, in the small bedroom they shared aboard the Transport when he felt a soft push on his shoulder and opened his eyes. His oldest son, Luke, whose turn it had been to stay awake on the bridge while everyone else slept, looked down at Richard.

"What's wrong, son," Richard asked softly.

"Nothing dad," Luke said, "but I just got a signal from Uncle Zeb. He should be here in about ten-minutes or so."

"Zeb is back; it's about time," Richard said as he swung his legs out of the bed and put his clothes on. "He's been gone for over a week. I hope he has some good news."

"Me too," Luke said, as he walked with his father toward the bridge.

"How's the Lynx?" Richard asked as they made their way.

"Ah hah," Luke said with a smile, "I knew you would come around and call her Lynx in time."

Richard shook his head. He had been against the idea, but had caved in due to the vote the family had made. Both he and Zeb had held out for another name; Hooters…but had lost the vote.

Father and son made it to the bridge. Moments later, Zeb's Sciv approached the Lynx and docked with the side of it; right behind Luke's Sciv, which was already docked.

Richard and Luke went down to the small docking area and released the locks to the two sets of doors that separated the main part of the transport vessel with the docking area. A hissing sound came as the doors opened, and the atmospheres of the two sections of the ship merged.

"Zeb," Richard said, as he reached out and shook his older brother's hand, "where the hell have you been?"

"I got delayed a ways up," Zeb replied as he walked back to the bridge with his brother and his nephew. "Now listen," Zeb said, as they made it to the bridge, "the Omega wave has had more effects that we imagined. In fact, right now, a wave of space debris is heading this way."

"How bad is it Uncle Zeb?" Luke asked.

"It's pretty bad," Zeb replied to his nephew.

"Can't we go over it or under it?" Richard asked.

"No," Zeb replied. "According to what I heard; it's too massive to be avoided."

Both Luke and Richard shared a concerned glance.

"Then what do we do?" Luke asked Zeb.

"Yeah, what do we do," Linda, who had awakened from the voices of the men talking, and had come to the bridge; still in her robe.

"Linda," Richard said to his wife. "Go back to bed, we can handle this."

"I'm not some defenseless woman," Linda fired back. "I want to know what's going on and what we're going to do about it."

Richard shook his head at his wife, and then he looked back to Zeb.

"Alright, older brother," Richard said to Zeb. "What are our options?"

"We've got two," Zeb said. "The debris cloud will be here within an hour or less," Zeb said. "We can either go through it, or head to one of the worlds in the nearby star system."

"The Lynx would never take the pounding," Richard said. "We could set down on one of those worlds, and even use the down time to make some repairs and do general maintenance."

"That's what I figured," Zeb said. "Now, from what I can tell, it will be safe there for a week or so until the debris cloud disperses here in open space."

"Alright, let's do it," Richard said.

"Set course for the third planet in that system," Zeb said, as he pointed at the star map on the monitor. "On the western continent there are lots of open plots of land. Now, if I recall," Zeb said, "dad bought this thing because it could be converted into a temporary living structure."

"Yep," Luke said with a smile. "I've never seen it do it, but grandpa bragged it was better than his old house."

"Well, we better get started," Richard said to Zeb.

"I'm not going," Zeb replied.

"What do you mean you're not going," Linda asked. "Where are you going then?"

Richard could read his brother's face.

"You're going back to Earth to get Christine and her family; aren't you?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Zeb said softly. "Things are getting worse back there."

"Uncle Zeb," Luke said, "I should go back."

"What? No way," Linda, Luke's mother said. "You're not going back there at all."

"Uncle Zeb can't go," Luke said. "We need him to guide us, and we have no idea how long he'd be gone."

"The boy has a point," Richard said.

"He isn't going back there," Linda countered.

"Oh, I agree," Richard said. "So I'll go," he added.

Luke, Linda and Zeb all protested against that idea, but Richard stood strong.

"Someone has to go get them and it has to be me," Richard said, after everyone had calmed down.

"You're not going anywhere," Linda countered. "Zeb is right; he should go. You've got kids to worry about," Linda added.

"Linda's right," Zeb said to his younger brother. "I'll go get them."

"Zeb, you can't go," Richard told his other brother. "Out here, in deep space, I would have no idea where to go next. And if something happened to you, or you got delayed, and we decided to move on; I could get us lost; or even worse. And what if we run into Klingons, or Jem'Hadar or God knows what else is out there. You're a known commodity out here, they won't mess you; I could get us killed." He looked back at his wife. "So it has to me dear; even you can see that."

No one offered an argument because Richard was right.

For the next few moments, Zeb and Luke packed up food items and a small carrying case of supplies. They also went into the Lynx's small storage bay and prepped the Sciv, Richard's Sciv, which was there as well. They worked fast, due to the approaching space-debris storm. Richard started up his Sciv and took one last look at Linda, Zeb and Luke.

"You better come back," Linda said to her husband via the communication system of the Lynx.

"Tell the other kids I love them," Richard said. "Take care of them Zeb," Richard said. And then he aimed his gaze at Luke. "I expect you to help your mother and Zeb; do you understand?"

Luke, who was visibly upset, but who held back his tears, nodded his head. And then they all watched from the safety of the blast alcove as the Sciv lifted off and then out of the opened storage bay. The doors closed and then they watched the viewing monitor as Richard's Sciv shrunk from view.

"Alright," Zeb finally said. "We've got to get going ourselves before that debris cloud gets here," Zeb said.

"How do you want to do it?" Luke asked while he and Zeb headed toward the bridge.

"You pilot the Lynx while I get out ahead on my Sciv. Try to stay on top of me," Zeb said. "The planet we're landing on is prone to atmospheric storms, so be light on the controls."

"Should I wake the other kids and have them get prepared," Linda asked Zeb.

"That might be a good idea," Zeb said as he made his waste past the bridge and toward the docking platform where his Sciv was. "Make sure everyone is strapped in tight."

Moments later, Zeb was out ahead of the Lynx while Luke was at the controls of the Transport vessel. Zeb looked back and could see the debris cloud heading toward the open area of space where the Transport vessel had been just minutes earlier.

Luckily for Zeb, on his Sciv, and the Transport vessel, the outer planets and their gravity wells would slow the storm and prevent it from reaching the inner planets of the system. Zeb aimed his Sciv for the fourth planet in the system. He could tell already that there was an atmospheric storm on the planet, but it wasn't as violent as he had known them to be when he had visited the world years ago. Zeb spoke to Luke via his helmet's communicator.

"Take her down easy Luke," Zeb said, as they reached the outskirts of the atmosphere.

And then both the Sciv and the Transport vessel, the Lynx, dove in….

Continued…


	8. Solid Ground

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**Solid Ground**

**FOUR WEEKS AFTER LEAVING EARTH…**

One week had passed since the Macahan family had landed their transport vessel on planet L458. The usual storms that blew across the world had been somewhat light, and Zeb was able to find a cluster of foothills to land the vessel to help shield the ship from the storms that did come. Once the ship had landed, Zeb, as well as his nephews Luke and Josh, were able to set the four stanchions that would hold Lynx tightly to the ground until it was time to leave.

But everyday there was a chore. The stanchions had to be re-pressurized of they would lose their torque and possibly buckle. So while Zeb and his two nephews spent nearly three hours a day maintaining the ship's stanchions, Linda and her two daughters, Lana and Jessie, would do the maintenance required on the inside of the ship. The past week, everyday, it was the same. And then, around 6pm or so, they would all meet for dinner. So they gathered, Zeb-Linda-Lana-Josh-Luke and Jessie, around the dinner table, which the sound of the wind howling outside the hull of the ship; their temporary home. But tonight's conversation would not be like the past seven night's discussion, because it was clear to Zeb that his sister-in-law, Linda, and her children, were becoming concerned about the welfare of Richard.

Richard was Linda's wife, and a week earlier, he had decided to return to Earth to retrieve his and Zeb's younger sister and her wife and child. But due to the effects of the Omega-wave, there had been no communication with Richard, and he had not returned. It was Lana who decided to bring the topic up, since no one else seemed to have the strength to.

"Uncle Zeb," Lana said, "do you think my dad made it back to Earth by now? Made it back to Earth?"

"I don't think so honey," Zeb replied. "I don't know for sure, but the last communication I got was from a supply vessel that flew by this system a day or so ago. Apparently the Omega-effect has been so concentrated recently that warp speed in this area of the galaxy has been unattainable."

"So that means," Luke said to his twin sister Lana, "a voyage from here to Earth which would take only a matter of hours could take months, or even years, depending how far he got before the effects of the wave became concentrated."

"Well one thing is for sure," Linda said to her children, and Zeb, "we're not going anywhere until he gets back here."

"I just hope it's soon," Josh said. "I want to get to Promitto so I can get back to school."

"Me too," Young Jessie said with a smile.

"Oh hush," Josh said to his younger sister, "you just want to get back to school to flirt with the boys."

Everyone at the table laughed at the sibling rivalry at display. Laughter was needed, especially at time of uncertainty that they all faced. Luke was laughing with the others when he noticed activity outside the main viewing port.

"Uncle Zeb," Luke said with an excided tone, "look!"

Zeb and the others turned to face the view port as well. Several Scivs landed outside the ship. Zeb, who was ever so overly protective of his brother's wife and children, snatched up his 23rd century style phaser-rifle, and his Katana; and headed for the door.

"Get your phasers, boys," Zeb said to Luke and Josh.

"Zeb," Linda said in protest. "What are you doing?"

She looked on in fright as her two sons, Josh and Luke got their weapons.

"Sorry Linda," Zeb said to his sister-in-law, "I've learned in life that it's far better to push than to be pushed."

Linda could only watch as Zeb, with Luke and Josh behind him, headed toward the main entrance and stepped out of the Lynx.

Zeb counted eight Scivs, each with its own passenger; and it was clear they were Federation soldiers; what side they were on in the Civil War, Zeb could not tell. Zeb aimed his rifle at the person who seemed to be in command.

"You've got ten seconds to tell me who you are, and why you're here," Zeb said.

The person Zeb was aiming his rifle off took of their helmet, and Zeb recognized the woman instantly; Lt Commander Stephanie Riker. Zeb looked back at Luke and Josh and motioned for them to lower their phasers and to stand down.

"It's alright boys," Zeb told them both. "I know her."

Lt. Commander Riker dismounted her Sciv. She wore a standard uniform which hugged all the right curves on her body, to the pleasure of Luke and Josh's eyes. She came over to Zeb and saluted him.

"Why are you doing that," Zeb said to the young woman.

"Because you saved my father's life," Stephanie said, "and he considered you more honorable than practically any Starfleet officer he ever knew."

"How is that old coot," Zeb asked.

"I'm not sure," Stephanie replied. "He and my mother were on Betazed when the Omega-wave hit, and I haven't been back there to see how they're doing."

"So what brings you here to this hell hole?" Zeb asked next. Before she could answer, Zeb cut her off. "Hold that thought," Zeb said, as the wind began to blow even harder, "let's go inside. There's some fresh food for you and your troops."

Lt Commander Riker gave a hand signal to the others, and they followed her into the Lynx.

Ten minutes later, after introducing Lt. Commander Riker and her troops to Linda and the others, Zeb and Riker sat together on the bridge of the Lynx while the others had fun and/or ate. Zeb could tell that Linda and her kids enjoyed the company of the soldiers, and he could tell that the soldiers had not eaten real food in sometime.

"So, Stephanie," Zeb said to Lt. Riker, "what brings you here?"

"You do," she replied. "Apparently a Jem'Hadar battle-cruiser, which was doing joint maneuvers with the 5th Fleet, before the fleet had to go into war mode and left, is stranded not far from here. And apparently, because of their over militaristic bearing, they are not letting any cargo ships or medical transports by. They won't listen to reason, and they have threatened to attack anyone who tries to enter the area."

"I see," Zeb said.

"And so," Lt. Commander Riker continued, after sipping her cup of coffee, "Admiral T'ken heard that you were in the area and sent me to get you and bring you to the Jem'Hadar so you can talk some sense into them. If those medical supplies can't get through," she added, "it could get bad for our side."

"And how is our side doing?" Zeb asked.

"Well, from what I have heard, the war is going well for us," she told Zeb. "Vulcan was taken back just three days ago, so the ruling council has transferred its flag there in the meantime until Earth can be taken back as well. But the Separatists have claimed Earth as their capital."

"Speaking of Earth," Zeb said, "My brother, Richard MaCahan, went back there to retrieve my sister and her family. Is there any word on what's happening back there?"

"If he makes it back to Earth," Stephanie said, "he's could face trouble. But since the Federation has withdrawn from Earth for now; who knows, it may have quieted down for now."

"Alright," Zeb said, as he stood up, "let me pack some stuff and I'll head back with you now. The further we get this Jem'Hadar situation settled, then the better it will be for all of us."

Fifteen minutes later, Zeb mounted his Sciv. Linda, Luke, Lana, Josh and Jessie had sad expressions on their faces.

"I won't be gone for long," Zeb told them.

"That's what Richard said," Linda reminded Zeb.

"I know," Zeb said. "But I have to do this. The medical transports have got to be allowed through that sector; so if I can help, I've to try."

"We understand," Linda said to Zeb with a smile. "Just hurry back."

"I will," Zeb said with a smile of his own.

And then Lt. Commander Stephanie Riker, and her troops, zipped up into the sky with Zeb right behind them.

"Mom," young Jessie said to her mother, "do you think we'll ever get to Promitto?"

Linda smiled down at her young daughter.

"Yes I do," Linda said.

But what Linda didn't know was that not all of them would survive the trek…

Continued…


	9. You could be a STAR!

You can be in this story!

Okay, I'm slumming for reviews. But if you are the first person to give this story a review, a positive one, I will name a character after you, or an alias you'd like to use. You could even tell me what you want your character to be like, an whammo, you are in!

Rob


	10. Flight

**FIVE WEEKS SINCE THE MACAHANS LEFT EARTH…**

Planet L458

A rain storm pounded the outside area around the Lynx. The nearby foothills added a little shelter from the pelting rain; but not much. It had been the same for the past couple of weeks since the ship had set down at this remote area on the sparsely inhabited planet.

But the rain didn't stop Linda and the children from doing their daily routines. Linda and her oldest daughter, Lana, were busing making food for lunch. Due to the food replicator being broken, fresh food had to be used. Jessie, the younger daughter, was busy doing school work. Even though there was no long any school to attend to, Jessie was still able to use the computers to do reading assignments given to her by her older sister Lana, who at times, had been school teacher. With lunch nearly fully prepared, Linda set about getting her two sons.

"Stir the salad for another minute or so," Linda sad to Lana, "I'm going to go down and see how the boys are doing with the repairs."

"I hope dad gets back real soon from Earth so we can leave this crappy world," Jessie said from where she was sitting on the dining table.

"Hey; what did I say about that kind of language," Linda scolded her daughter.

"You don't get mad with Luke when cusses," Jessie protested.

"Well that's because your brother is an adult," Linda said. "Now, get back to your homework while I go down to look in on them."

Linda made her way down the corridor and went down to levels. She entered the small engineering room of the Lynx. Her two sons, Luke and Josh, had been working on the main drive for nearly two days non-stop. The hasty nature of landing the ship had caused incidental damage which had to be repaired. Lucky, they weren't the only ones on the world and a small settlement town had been located which had, among several small establishments, a wrecking yard. Luke and Josh had gone there earlier in the day when the rain wasn't as bad, and found the parts they needed. And now, as repairs on the ship were being made, the engineering room of the Lynx was littered with clusters of parts and computer components; causing Linda to sigh.

"Boys," Linda said, as she looked about the cluttered filled engineering room; having no idea where they were. Suddenly, two heads popped up from the pulled up deck plates.

"Hey mom," Josh said. "We're almost done."

"You said that yesterday," Linda reminded her youngest son.

"Dad is way better at this mechanical stuff than we are," Luke said to her. "He would have been done by now. Besides," Luke added, "like Josh said; we're almost done."

"Well, you can finish up later," Linda said to her sons. "Lana and I made a salad, and it's fresh. So clean up, and get up to the dining room."

"Sure thing mom" Josh said.

Linda left the engineering room…and headed back to the dining room. Jessie's description of the world, which it was crappy, was dead on. Linda wanted to leave the desolate world, but wouldn't until Richard returned. He had gone back to convince his sister to join them on their trek to Promitto; a world in the Gamma-Quadrant on which settlers from Earth could find a new beginning.

Half an hour later, Luke and Josh had joined up with their two sisters, Lana and Jessie, and their mother, Linda, and they sat around the table eating the lunch that had been made. There had been small talk, but not much. It was then than Luke decided to break the silence with what he knew would be unwelcomed words for his mother. But it was something Luke had decided to do no matter what she said.

"Mom," Luke said to Linda, "I've done some thinking on it and," he paused as his siblings all looked to him as well, "I'm going to go back to Earth and look for dad."

"You're going to do what?" Linda asked, with a slight chuckle. "You will do no such thing."

"Mom," Luke pressed, "It's been too long. Dad should have returned by now. He may need help."

"Look," Linda said to Luke, and then she looked over at the other children, "I'm concerned about your father as much as you all are. I'm sure that when Uncle Zeb gets back, he would have no problem going back to Earth to get him."

"We don't know how long that's going to be," Luke countered. "That situation with the Jem'Hadar battleship is taking longer than even he expected. Dad may need help now."

"Luke's right," Lana said, before Linda could say anything. "Let him go find dad, mom."

Linda looked at Josh and Jessie as well; and could see they thought it was a good idea as well.

"I'd feel much easier about it if Zeb was going back there with you," Linda said.

"I would too," Luke said softly. "But, like I said, dad may need help now. Let me do this mom; for all our sakes."

Linda nodded her head in agreement.

Twenty-minutes later, Luke had packed up supplies and mounted his single-seater Sciv. Linda and the other children all watched as he prepared to leave.

"Watch out for yourself," Linda told her son. "Don't trust anyone if you don't have to."

"I won't mom," Luke said as he revved up the engine of his Sciv.

He took one last look at his siblings, Jessie waved at him as a tear came down from her left eye.

"You all do what you're told," Luke admonished all his younger siblings. "And you," Luke said directly to Jessie, "do your homework."

"I will," Jessie said to him.

"Luke," Linda said, just as be prepared to take off, "as soon as your Uncle Zeb gets back, I'll let him know you went back."

"Thanks, mom," Luke said with a smile. "Knowing that he might be on his way there to help dad and I will go a long way to making me feel better about doing this."

The Sciv began to rise up from the ground.

"Find dad," Josh said to his older brother.

"I will," Luke said to them all, "I will."

And then the Sciv zipped up into the sky and into space. Its destination; Earth.

****

Earth…

Near what used to be Gearhart Oregon…

_He_ opened his eyes. Aside from the sound of his own heart beat, the near pitch darkness that surrounded him was his first proof he was awake. And as he forced his eyes to focus, his sense of smell came to as well. And where ever he was, it smelled of fire and smoke. His memories were slow to come back to him; but they flashed through his mind. The last thing he remembered was being forced into the stasis chamber and the cloud of mist invading the chamber, causing him to go under. He was still on the chamber, but his acute vision, one of his enhanced attributes, could see that the seals of the chamber had been broken, and the sliding door had been opened. He was free.

He pivoted his legs around, their muscles protesting every inch of the way, and placed his bare feet on the cold cement. Sparks of light came from damaged control panels, and provided spasms of light. The room was indeed barely lit, but he could still see that it was as if a tornado had swept through the lab. He forced himself stand up, and his legs ached as he did. He slowly turned around to face the stasis chamber; his name was still on the metal label and through the wisps of light, he read it.

" Ajax," which was his name, "Subject 11050-B," he said read on with only a near whisper of a voice.

His throat was very dry, and his voice was very weak. How long had they kept him in stasis; a week, a month, a year? He had no idea of knowing; yet.

He looked about the smashed laboratory and wondered what had happened. And then he looked to see if the others who were in his group, each different in their own ways, were still in their stasis chambers. There had been three of them, including Ajax. But as he looked at his companion's chambers he could see that the chambers were both empty.

Had his fellow "lab rats" been terminated? Though the other two stasis chambers were empty, they were still correctly labeled. Orin-Subject 11050-A was labeled on the stasis chamber closest to Ajax's. The other chamber, next to Orin's, was labeled Jackie-Subject 11050-C. Ajax took a step toward Jackie's chamber when all of a sudden the building that contained the lab shook violently. Ajax knew that it was time…time to survive. Before he did anything, he had to take one last look at what was called the gallery.

Ajax walked over a large glass panel that, on the other side, scientists would stand and watch, from the gallery, as he and the other two were experimented on. Things were done to Ajax, Orin and Jackie that would call into question how civilized mankind was in the late twentieth century.

As Ajax stared at his reflection in the glass, with memories of the torture flowing through his mind, he could see the real object of the scientists attention; the two large wings in the reflection as well; his wings; his mutations. The building shook again, and then Ajax walked swiftly toward the exit door. Before leaving the lab, he went over to the lockers that the techs used to store their civilian clothes. He snatched up a pair of jeans, a black-tshirt, and a pair of boots. Before putting the shirt on, Ajax used a pair of scissors he found on the floor, and cut out large holes for his wings to fit through. After putting the shirt on, he continued on out of the lab.

He made his way down the dark corridor which was lit by intermittent sparks or flames from burning debris. He wondered where everyone was. If there was one thing Project Archangel was never short of it was young scientist eager to tamper with the power of God; the power of creation. But there was no one. Just rooms upon rooms of empty chairs, scattered about like toys.

Finally he made it to the stairwell that led up toward one of the main exits. The doors were opened, at the top, and real daylight was shining through the doors. It was almost like the light people spoke of who had come back from near death experiences. They always spoke of the light at the end of the tunnel. Ajax knew he wasn't dead, but the light did represent life; and it more important than that, it represented freedom.

Ajax ran up the stairs and then he ran through the light, and for the first time in a long time, Ajax closed his eyes and breathed in the taste of fresh air. And although it was tainted with smoke, the air was still fresh and not the filtered crap he had breathed for so long. He then reopened his eyes and looked about.

There was nothing but destruction before his eyes. Buildings of all shapes and sizes were smashed as if there had been a battle; a war. It was as if he was Rip Van Winkle, and had slept for a long time. But the smoke from the buildings was one clue that he could not discard; the battle had not happened to long ago. And then, in the distance, he could see flying craft of some kind.

He ducked behind one of the walls, so that he couldn't be seen by whoever flew the craft. The craft were firing some sort of laser weapons at a cluster of buildings. Streams of light came up toward the craft; it was a fire fight of some kind. And while he was curious as to who it was who was fighting, he was smart enough to know not to seek the answer; not yet.

It was then he decided to get away from the fighting as fast as he could. He closed his eyes and began to move his wings for the first time his waking up from his long slumber. They were heavy, and the muscles in his back that controlled them, were sore from non-use. But in mere moments, their long deep swoops felt good as his muscles became more fluid. He looked toward the sky, and then, he took flight; and he flew. He flew toward the sun, which he could tell, was rising; which meant he was flying east. What was waiting for him; the undiscovered country of the future.

And as Ajax swooped away from the city, away from the fighting in the near distance, the scene froze into a charcoal sketch…

Continued…


	11. The JEM HADAR Problem

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**The JEM'HADAR Problem**

**(Captain Stratton Briggs created by Alex Mosebrook)**

Zeb MaCahan piloted his single-seater Sciv through the hanger bay doors of the USS BROCK. The Brock was an Akira-class (series 4) Starship. Though it wasn't one of Star Fleet's most powerful vessels, the little ship could still bloody a nose if it had to, and a compliment of sixty quantum-torpedoes made it rather easy.

As Zeb landed his Sciv on the flight deck of the hanger bay, he was closely followed by Lt. Commander Stephanie Riker and her elite squadron as they landed their Scivs as well. Riker and her team had been sent to retrieve Zeb to help deal with a renegade Jem'Hadar warship situation.

"Stephanie; that was nice bit of flying you did back there in that asteroid belt," Zeb said to Lt. Riker, "you're father would be proud."

"Thank you Mr. MaCahan," Lt. Riker replied with a wide smile. "Captain Briggs is waiting for you in his ready room. I'll take you there."

"Captain Briggs?" Zeb said asked, as if he recalled the name, "would that happen to be Stratton Briggs?"

"Yes; do you know the Captain?" Stephanie asked as they both entered a Turbo-lift.

"The first time I met Stratton Briggs, he was a newly minted LTJG; and it was in a bar fight on Calis-7," Zeb said, as his memories combed through the fog of time. "Calis-7 was a colony world located near the Tholian border. Briggs was there taking part in a high-stakes poker game."

"Yes, my father had told me about Calis-7," Stephanie Riker said as the Turbo-lift made its way through the cob webbed innards of the USS BROCK, "it's still pretty much a lawless world populated by scavengers from all over the known galaxy. In fact," Riker said, with a pause, "Calis-7 is still off limits to all active Star Fleet. What was then LTJG Briggs doing there?"

Zeb thought it best o change the subject, so as not to embarrass his old friend. He didn't have to try hard because before he could answer, the Turbo-lift doors opened.

"I'll tell you later," Zeb said as they both exited the lift.

They came to a door which swooshed open to reveal a large office with a desk at the far end.

"Zeb Macahan!" came from the person sitting behind the desk. "Get your boney ass in here!"

"The Federation must be at the bottom of the barrel if they're handing out ships to old coots like you," Zeb said with a broad smile.

Captain Stratton Briggs put a data-pad he was holding down and then stood up and came over to Zeb and shook his hand. Whereas Zeb stood nearly 6 feet six inches tall, Briggs was a stocky 5 feet eight inches. Briggs sported a beard, and gave off a very positive vibe. But he was also known to be a task master of a captain if he had to be.

"Jesus Christ, Zeb," Briggs said as he shook Zeb's hand and looked up at him, "Do you ever stop growing?"

"Nope," Zeb replied, "you're just getting smaller."

"Maybe, you big fart," Briggs said, "but I bet I can still drink you under the table."

Zeb looked over at Lt. Commander Riker.

"Captain Briggs here can hold his liquor," Zeb said with awe in his voice, "Better than any man I've ever known. The only one who even comes close is your dad," Zeb said to Riker. "Perhaps those beards they keep on their faces are the key."

"Yes," Riker said with her own smile, "so I have heard. I better get back down to the hanger bay. I'll park your Sciv with my group."

"Thanks, and Stephanie," Zeb said before she left. "Your father is a great man. I know things didn't work out for him and your mother, but," Zeb said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "It doesn't change the fact that William T Riker is one of the finest men I've ever known."

Stephanie nodded her head and left. As she made her way to the door, Zeb looked over at Captain Briggs and followed his line of sight; Briggs was staring directly at Stephanie's well defined rump. As soon as she was out the door, Zeb shook his head.

"What's wrong," Briggs asked his old friend. "Can't an old man look now and then?"

"You weren't just looking," Zeb said came back with. "If your eyes had lasers in them, her backside would have caught fire."

"Just an old man's fantasies," Briggs said with a smile. "Now," Briggs said as he went back to his desk, "let me pour us a drink."

Zeb sat down in one of the chairs at the desk and watched as Briggs poured two glasses of Jack Daniel's dark whiskey. Briggs came over and handed one of the glasses to Zeb, and then he too sat down his chair on the other side of the desk.

"You know," Zeb said to his friend, "this stuff is illegal now."

"It seems as if everything that used to be fun is illegal now," Briggs said. "Part of me understands why the Separatists are doing what they're doing. The Federation is getting too bloated on its mindless regulations."

"True," Zeb said, in agreement with his friend. "But shedding blood isn't helping."

"On that we agree my friend. By the way, what took you so long to get here? I sent Riker to get you over a week and a half ago?"

"The space storm and the Omega effect," Zeb said. "We could only get our Scivs up to Warp speed toward the end of the trip here. We even had to take refuge in an asteroid belt for a couple days due to the radiation levels." Zeb downed his drink just as Briggs did his. "So, what is going on? Stephanie told me about a renegade Jem'Hadar ship causing troubles out this way."

"Apparently the Omega wave stranded them on our side of the wormhole," Briggs explained, as he sat back in his chair. "As you know, we have a non-aggression pact with the Dominion. They are allowed access to this side of the galaxy, and we can explore on their side. Aside from that incident in the Highland Expanse all those years ago, It's all been pretty easy handed since the end of the Dominion war decades ago. But when the Omega wave stranded them on this side, that's when things got a little dicey."

"Why," Zeb asked. "Why are they refusing to move?"

"That's the strange part Zeb, in all of this; they won't say why," Briggs explained. "And, as fate would have it, the area they are sitting on is system J-Q8. The fifth planet in that system is one of Star Fleet's major medical supply hubs. And with that Jem'Hadar battle cruiser shooting at anything in the system that moves; those medical supplies aren't getting out to the fleet."

"Speaking of which; how is the war going?" Zeb asked.

"Actually," Briggs said, as he poured them both another drink, "I'm getting good reports. Apparently the Separatists are lacking senior officers with the experience of ours. I think we're going to win this thing eventually. But those medical supplies have to get to the fleet, or we could lose the advantage."

"Have the Jem'Hadar even contacted you yet?" Zeb asked.

"We've received one communication from them," Briggs answered. "The First is named Evak't'rej. Which brings me to you, Zeb; he mentioned you by name. He said that he would only negotiate with Zeb MaCahan. And when I came across a report that you and your family were on that planet, taking refuge from the space storm, I sent Riker to see if it were true; and now here you are."

"It figures," Zeb said.

"You know of this Evak't'rej?" Briggs asked.

"Two years ago, when I was in the Gamma-Quadrant, I was scouting unexplored areas for a Vulcan science expedition," Zeb explained. "We came across a roaming Jem'Hadar battle-cruiser, on which Evak't'rej was the First. I'm willing to bet it's the same ship you're encountering now. Well, he didn't care much for Federation visitors in the Gamma-Quadrant. So he had his ship partake in military exercises every time the Vulcans were trying to monitor solar cycles and things like that. I can't say I blamed Evak't'rej for what he was doing; probably was acting on orders from others."

"So what happened; did he stop pestering the expedition?" Briggs asked.

"He would only stop pestering us," Zeb replied. "If he had a chance to fight me; hand to hand."

"I told you being a legend is going to get you killed one day; so did you fight him?" Briggs asked.

"We agreed to a fight, and so I met him on one of the M-class planets," Zeb said. "It was to be hand to hand; no weapons."

"That must have been one hell of a fight," Briggs said. "Those Jem'Hadar are pretty tough."

"Well, as it turned out," Zeb continued, "we beamed down to the planet and grasped each other's arms, as his people do before hand to hand fighting, and then took five steps back to prepare to fight. It was on his fourth step when he unwitting stepped on what he thought was a rock, but was instead, a creature of some sort. It clamped down on his ankle. I came over and grabbed the thing to force it to let Evak't'rej go," Zeb said. "But this rock creature was strong and its grip was incredible. But, trying as hard as I could, I got the thing to let him go. Unfortunately the creature's bite was poisonous as well. And with both of our ships ordered not to communicate with us for two hours, to prevent anyone from chickening out, there was nothing we could do but wait."

"So he nearly died," Briggs said softly.

"It was close," Zeb said. "I just kept asking about his battles, and he had many tales to tell. Keeping him alert was the best I could do. I knew that if he went under, he might not make it. Well, the storytelling kept him going and soon enough, we were beamed up to our respective ships. I've never seen him since."

"Incredible story," Briggs said, as he put the lid back on the bottle of whiskey. "He must still remember that day pretty well to have asked for you, Zeb. I've already had my ship send a message to him when we picked you and Riker up on our scanners that you were here. Hopefully he will respond soon so we can get this resolved; or trust me…we are all in trouble; including Evak't'rej"

"What makes you say that?" Zeb asked.

Captain Stratton Briggs picked up the data-pad he had been reading when Zeb and Lt. Commander Riker had first come into his ready room moments ago.

"This is why," Briggs said. He turned it around so Zeb could see the long write up. Then he looked at it again."In short it says that Star Fleet has dispatched a small task-force to bring an end to the situation. The task-force is under the command of Admiral Demak; the meanest Tellarite I've ever met. I swear to you Zeb, Demak has four sticks up his ass; he's such an asshole. But, none-the-less, the Brock, this ship, has been ordered to fall in line behind Demak, and if necessary, destroy the Jem'Hadar battle cruiser."

"Stratton," Zeb said, "that is a Jem'Hadar battle-cruiser you're talking about. The armament on that thing is formidable, to say the least. A lot of innocent men are going to die if those ships of yours attack."

Briggs nodded his said slowly.

"I know, Zeb," Briggs said, "that's why I sent for you. If you can't convince Evak't'rej to stand down," Briggs frowned, "then you're right; a lot of innocent men and Jem'Hadar are going to die."

The door swooshed open and Lt. Stephanie Riker returned.

"Communications just got this response from the Jem'Hadar," Riker said as she handed another data-pad to the captain of the USS BROCK.

Briggs read it.

"Well," Zeb asked, "what's it say?"

"Evak't'rej will allow you Zeb, and only one other, to come to his ship to negotiate," Briggs said. "I wish I could be the one going with you, but if this ship is going to have to attack that Jem'Hadar battle-cruiser, I want to be here. And Zeb," Briggs added, "I won't pull any punches if you get caught up in the middle of this. I wish I could; but I can't. My crew has to come first in this."

"I understand Stratton," Zeb said to his friend as he stood up. "Let's both hope it doesn't come to that. I'd like to take Lt. Commander Riker with me, "Zeb said as he looked over at Riker.

"What about that," Captain Briggs asked Riker. "It has to be your choice; I can't make you."

"I'll go," Riker said back to Briggs.

"Great," Briggs said. "You two better get started. That task-force is already on the way. I bet we have 12 hours, maybe 24, until it gets here."

Zeb shook Stratton Brigg's hand and then left the ready room with Lt. Commander Stephanie Riker by his side.

"Do you think going over to that Jem'Hadar ship is going to make any difference?" Riker as she and Zeb headed toward the Turbo-lift.

"I hope so," Zeb said softly. "I hope so…"

As Zeb and Stephanie Riker stepped into the Turbo-lift, everything around them froze into a black and white charcoal sketching….

Continued…


	12. Coming Home

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**Coming Home**

(It has always been a sad fact that throughout history there are those who live their lives by preying on others…)

**Planet L458**

The wind was blowing violently, and the rain fell even harder. But that hadn't stopped Josh MaCahan from trekking to the town on the planet L458 that was located quite a distance from where the MaCahan's transport vessel, the Lynx, was parked; which was near a collection of foothills. There weren't many other people on the planet, just a small regular population of mineral hunters and the like. But the small population had been augmented by those, like the Macahans, who had come to seek shelter from the space storm that ravaged the local planetary systems.

The shanty town was constantly under a barrage of terrible weather. The local businesses were centrally located, each covered by make shift tarps that tried desperately to funnel the rain into backed up gutters. It had always been that was on L458 because, in all honesty, the world was really a worthless lump of rock in space.

Josh had parked his Sciv near the general store, as had other visitors to the small town. There were seven other Scivs belonging to other visitors no doubt. On the inside, the store didn't have much, so the pickings were slim. But even still, Josh was able to find a few gallons of fresh water, some food items, toiletries, and other items to take to his mother and sisters who were back waiting for him on the Lynx. The Lynx's replicators were old and barely working, something that in time Josh and the others would have to repair. But because the Lynx was so old, finding spare parts wasn't easy to do. So, for time being at least; they had purchase what they needed.

As Josh went up to the store owner to purchase his items, he was unaware that two men were keeping a close eye on him from the bar that was located on the other side of the store.

The two men wore overcoats, and were very scruffy looking. They were drifters who had sought refuge from the space storm as well.

"We can take him," one of the men, Larch, asked the other.

Larch was a tall and skinny white skinned human; the other was a male Andorian with but one antenna which reached out from a flat mop of scraggly white hair. His name was Pral. Pral had a long scar which reached from the top of his right forehead all the way down the right side of his face, coming to a stop just below his jaw.

"Is that all you got to go on?" Pral asked Larch, with an ice cold sound to his voice.

"No," Larch replied. "I've been keeping an eye on him each time he's come to town. Apparently, from what I've been told, he and his family are parked out over near the narrows."

"That's pretty far," Pral said. "What else do you know?"

"Yes; and very isolated," Larch added. "But they seem to be pretty well off," Larch went on to say. "He and his brother have been here a couple times getting supplies for their ship. And that stuff don't come too cheap."

"He has a brother?" Pral asked.

"Sure does; an older one," Larch replied, but then he smiled. "The older one looks kind of tough, but he left a couple days back. As I see it," Larch said, "it's just this kid we see here, a couple cute sisters, who came into town a few days back, and their mother. We could hit them tonight, have some fun with the girls, then scoot and no one would even know."

"Who are they?" Pral asked.

"Well, now we come to the sticky part," Larch said.

"There always seems to be one," Pral reminded him.

"Don't worry; they're just normal people but with one exception; they are kin folk to Zeb MaCahan."

A look of agitation came over Pral's face.

"Are you a fool," Pral asked. "Zeb MaCahan is no one I want to be tangling with."

"I know who he is," Larch said. "But he ain't here, and even if he finds out and comes here looking for answers, we'll be long gone."

Pral thought for a moment.

"If we do this," Pral said, as he collected his thoughts. "We can't leave anything that will lead back to us; including witnesses."

Larch smiled.

"Then we ransack the place," Larch said, "get rough with the girls, and then kill them all and never come back here."

"Alright," Pral said, "you've sold me. Let's get our Scivs so we can follow the kid back. It's been too long since I've abused a human female; it will be fun."

The two rough necks looked at Josh as he left the store, and they looked at each other and flashed their sinister grins at each other.

**Earth…**

Luke MaCahan aimed his singer-seater Sciv through a thick layer of clouds and then emerged high above Riverside Iowa. What has once been a large city with people bustling about was now but a ghost town. Many of the buildings had been burned out, a clear sign that a battle had raged through this area. But there was no smoke, no burning fires, which meant it had been sometime since the worst had happened. He swooped down to his and his family's former home, which had obviously been ransacked since they had left. The home next to it, which belonged to Luke's aunt Christina and her wife Andrea, was in utter ruins, having been destroyed just before Luke and the others had left by a power-hungry starship captain.

Luke landed his Sciv in a field near the main house; his and his family's house. He removed his helmet and was taken aback as to how quiet it was. He could hear birds chirping in the distance, and there was a slight wind blowing, but other than that; it was silent. He got down off his Sciv and began to walk around the outside of the house, looking for any signs that his father, Richard, had been this way.

It had been weeks earlier when Richard had decided to come back to Earth to convince his younger Christine to leave Earth because of the fact that Earth was claimed by both sides of the civil war, and military battles had broken out all over the planet. But when Richard never returned to planet L458, where he had left his wife and kids to wait for him, Luke, the oldest son, had decided to come to Earth so as to find Richard and make sure nothing had happened.

There was no sign of Richard's single-seater Sciv. If his father had made it back, this is where he would have come because it was where they had last seen Christine, Andrea and their son Landon.

"Father," Luke called out, "Are you hear?"

It had been a desperate act, calling out for his father; but he had to try.

But unknown to Luke, as he made his way around the outside area of the property, his every action had been closely watched by someone who hid inside the house; it was Ajax. Ajax had been content to let the stranger, Luke, do what he did as long as it was no threat.

Luke looked at the house he grown up, and decided to go in and search. As Luke began to approach the house, Ajax prepared to strike. But just then, out of nowhere, five Scivs swooped in from above the house and landed next to Luke's Sciv; they were soldiers.

Luke saw the soldiers and walked toward them. Instead of wearing the traditional uniform of a Star Fleet food soldier, which was red, these soldiers wore an all black uniform; they were from the Separatists movement. One of the men got off his Sciv and came toward Luke; the other four dismounted their Scivs and stood next to them.

"I'm Lt. Cross," the ebony skinned soldier said as he approached Luke and then came to a stop about ten feet away. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Luke MaCahan," Luke replied. "This used to be my home. I was hoping to find my father. He was supposed to have…"

"Macahan," Cross said, "I don't know about your father. But if he was smart, he would have stayed away from this place. We claim this area of North America."

"That's fine," Luke said. "I am not part of the war effort, I was just hoping to find him and make sure he was okay."

"Actually," Lt. Cross said, "you are part of the war effort; you just don't know it."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Luke said. "My family has no stake in the outcome."

"The Fifth Decree," Lt. Cross stated, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Page fifty-eight, paragraph seventeen; all able bodied persons found on claimed land will be conscripted into the war effort on the side of the Separatists."

"Now wait a moment," Luke said. "As I said, I just came here to find my father. So if you don't mind," Luke continued, as he took a step, "I'll just be on my way."

Lt. Cross reached down and took a phaser from his military issued utility belt and aimed it directly at Luke.

"No, you won't be on your way," Cross said with all seriousness. "You're coming with us to a training facility. You will either learn how to fight like a grunt, like us, or," Cross said, with a smile, "I'll kill you where you stand; it's up to you."

Ajax silently watched the confrontation below from behind the sheer drapes of one of the rooms on the second level of the house. He had no intention to get involved; but he didn't like watching men like Lt. Cross take advantage of those who didn't. Ajax knew what that was like. The scientists who had experimented on him had such power. Ajax watched as the other soldiers approached the scene as well; it was an unfair advantage, five against one. Ajax decided to act…and then everything froze into a blank and white charcoal sketch of Luke and the approaching soldiers.

Continued…


	13. The JEM HADAR Solution

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**The JEM'HADAR Solution**

Four Jem'Hadar attack fighters flew in a tight diamond formation, with Zeb MaCahan and Lt. Stephanie Riker on their Scivs in the center of the diamond. They were being escorted to the holding position of the Jem'Hadar battle-cruiser. And as they approached the battle-cruiser, Lt. Riker could only stare in amazement at the size of the ship and sheer gaudy appearance of the ship.

"You know," Riker said to Zeb, via her helmet's transmitter, "I've never actually seen a Jem'Hadar battle-cruiser in person. They are much larger than they appear in tactical reports."

"True enough," Zeb told her. "The Federation has always prided itself on having the best technology, and the brightest minds. Yet, when you see something like that battle-cruiser up head then you come to see that maybe we're not the brightest as we appear to be."

The massive hanger bay door of the battle-cruiser was open, and Zeb and Lt. Riker flew their Scivs up inside of the massive ship and landed them were they saw a group of Jem'Hadar soldiers waiting for them. Zeb and Lt. Riker dismounted their Scivs and walked over to the Jem'Hadar who was in obvious command of the others; and immediately Zeb recognized him.

"It is good to see you again, Evak't'rej," Zeb said, as he reached out his arm toward the First.

Evak't'rej returned the honor and grasped Zeb's right arm, half way up, as Zeb grasped Evak't'rej's arm in the same manner.

"I owe you my life, Zeb MaCahan," Evak't'rej stated flatly. "It is for that reason, and that reason alone, that I have not attacked the fifth world of this system. We know that it is vital to the ongoing civil war your people are facing."

They broke the arm shake, and stood back.

"You are wise, Evak't'rej," Zeb said, coming straight to the point, "however; a Federation task force is on its way here, even as we speak. When it arrives, it will attack this vessel. I think…"

Before Zeb could say another word, Lt. Riker cut him off.

"Sir," Lt. Riker said, with a direct manner in her voice to Zeb, "you've just given the Jem'Hadar tactical information. I must ask that you refrain from doing that again."

Zeb and Evak't'rej shared a knowing glance, and the Jem'Hadar commander nodded his head slightly. Evak't'rej then directed his gaze at Lt. Commander Stephanie Riker.

"Human," Evak't'rej said directly to Lt. Riker, "we are already aware of the approaching task force he speaks of. There are four ships, including one Everest-class starship; one of Star Fleet's most powerful ships. We can already see them coming because our sensor technology is far better than yours; MaCahan knows this. His truthfulness might just save many lives here today; including yours and mine."

"I understand," Riker replied. "But you must see my side in this. I am here as Starfleet's official representative; not Mr. MaCahan, with all due respect," she added.

"That is true," Zeb said to Evak't'rej. "Now, what exactly is going on here?" Zeb asked Evak't'rej; trying to get to the heart of the matter.

"Come, the both of you, and I will show you," Evak't'rej said as turned and headed toward the hanger bay exit.

As they made their way through the bowels of the Jem'Hadar vessel, Lt. Stephanie Riker could not help but be impressed by the level of military discipline and advanced technology. The Jem'Hadar were indeed impressive warriors. They finally made their way down a long corridor and stopped at a closed door.

"You will have to wait here," Evak't'rej told Lt. Riker. "While I respect you as an officer of Starfleet," Evak't'rej continued to say, "for security reasons I cannot let you come any further."

"Evak't'rej," Zeb said to the Jem'Hadar First, "Lt. Riker's father is one of my most trusted and honorable friends. I have come to know her as someone who is just as honorable. I would like her to accompany us beyond this door. If what she sees beyond this point is something you deem as too sensitive to report to her superior officers, I am quite sure she could be convinced not to divulge it. And I'll be doing the convincing."

Evak't'rej eyed Lt. Riker.

"Is what Macahan says true; Star Fleet?" Evak't'rej asked Lt. Riker.

Lt. Riker thought for a moment.

"Yes," she finally replied. "If Zeb tells me not to, I won't."

"Very well," Evak't'rej said, after considering Riker's reply. "Then follow me."

The door opened and First Evak't'rej, Lt. Stephanie Riker and Zeb MaCahan entered what appeared to be a private quarters. Two Jem'Hadar soldiers stood over what appeared to be a bed of some sort. There was person on the bed, and they seemed very ill; their skin was peeling off and was giving off a strong putrid odor. As they approached the bed, Lt. Riker suddenly realized that the sick person was actually a Founder; a Changeling. The two soldiers blocked Riker's approach with their rifles, but Zeb was allowed to get closer. In fact, he went to the side of the sick Founder and got down on his knees to speak to what appeared to be a Female founder.

"You," the Founder said, struggling to speak, "you are the one Evak't'rej sent for?"

"Yes I am," Zeb replied. "This condition," Zeb said as he looked into her weak eyes, "I've seen it before."

"It has been many of your decades," the female Founder said, with a soft voice, "since my kind was nearly wiped out by this virus."

"Zeb," Riker said, from where she stood. "The Federation gave them the cure after the Dominion War."

Zeb looked back at Lt. Riker.

"Yes, I know," Zeb replied. "However, I met Julian Bashir years later, after the war, and he was always concerned that the virus may have been encoded by Section-31 to bury itself somehow, someway." He looked back at the female Founder. "How long has it inflicted you?"

The Founder tried to speak, but closed her eyes instead. Zeb stood up and walked over to Evak't'rej.

"How long," Zeb asked Evak't'rej.

"Almost exactly when the Omega-wave swept over this part of the galaxy," Evak't'rej replied. "We were at warp speed, and were barely able to cut back to sub-light when the wave hit."

"Perhaps," Lt. Riker cut in, "when the wave hit this ship while it was at warp speed, it triggered the retroactive coding of the virus."

"We do not have any of the antidote," Evak't'rej told them both.

"And you wish to keep her condition secret," Zeb added, "for security reasons."

Evak't'rej nodded his head.

Zeb walked over to Lt. Riker.

"Stephanie," Zeb said softly to Lt. Riker, "I think you can understand why, for tactical reasons, they would like to keep this information to themselves."

Lt. Riker nodded her head.

"I won't tell," she said, after a moment.

Zeb looked over at the Founder, and began to wrack his mind for a solution.

"We do not dare move her, MaCahan," Evak't'rej said to Zeb. "If we go to warp speed, we have no idea what will happen to the Founder. And even if we tried, and then warp speed became unstable, we might find ourselves in unfriendly areas. And I do not have to tell you that the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, even elements of your kind's own combatant renegade Separatists movement, and many others, would like nothing more than to destroy a Jem'Hadar ship for retribution from the war; let alone a Founder."

"He's right," Zeb said directly to Lt. Riker. "The Jem'Hadar are sworn to protect this Founder at all cost; that is their way."

"Then what are we going to do, Zeb?" Lt. Riker asked. "When Admiral Demak gets here with that task-force, he isn't going to care about any of this. His mission will be to get those medical shipments up and running."

"If that task-force tries to come into this system," Evak't'rej said in a cold manner to Riker, "we will attack."

Zeb walked over to a view port and stared out at the stars. It was going to take all his cunning to prevent an attack that would result in dire losses on both sides. He suddenly had a plan.

"Evak't'rej," Zeb said to the First. "I need to you use your subspace communications. But before I do I must warn you; what I'm about to suggest," Zeb added, "you will not, at first, agree to. But trust me," Zeb added, "I believe it's the only way to get out of this without bloodshed."

Evak't'rej and Lt. Riker both listened to Zeb MaCahan's plan; and both of them did not like it at all, which meant; it was a good plan, if not also a long shot. After more convincing by Zeb, both Evak't'rej and Lt. Riker agreed to go along with it.

An hour later, Zeb and Lt. Riker had left the humongous Jem'Hadar vessel and were on their single-seater Scivs approaching not only the USS Brock, but the just arrived Star Fleet task-force.

"I sure hope your plan works, Zeb," Lt. Riker said. "When Admiral Demak hears about it, I predict he isn't going to like it at all."

They aimed their Scivs toward the Brock's hanger bay.

"You're probably right," Zeb said with a grin. "We have to hope that those two subspace messages I sent when we were on the Jem'Hadar ship both make it to where they had to get; or things are going to get real ugly."

Lt. Riker nodded her head; Zeb was definitely right about that.

Continued…


	14. Ajax

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**AJAX**

Three Scivs arced over the Pacific Ocean and soon they were flying over the ruins of Portland; a city in what used to be Oregon of the old United States. The Scivs were piloted by three humanoid beings from the world Jeachroths. They each had olive colored skin with long white hair that was pulled back to a braided tail that reached down the length of their torsos. Their eyes were thin slits; with a near like neon glow. Jeachroths was a non-aligned world that was known for its ruthless civilization which was brutal even for the children, who were often sold into various forms slavery at one year of age. The three Jeachrothians who landed their Scivs on a field fifty-miles east of Gearhart Oregon had lived hard lives on their home world and now found themselves employed by a human who paid them handsomely to find things for him, and in this case; a fabled winged human reportedly spotted near Gearhart Oregon.

The three Jeachrothians dismounted their Scivs, and one of them held a device. The device's screen displayed the image of what appeared to be a flying human. It was just a blurry image, but the wings that appeared to be part of the flying human were undeniable.

The Jeachrothian holding the device walked ahead of the other two. The land they walked on was an empty field of shrubbery, charred by a recent battle between the two warring factions on Earth; the Federation and the Separatists. The Jeachroths had no stake in the Civil War, and neither did their employer, even though he was an Earthling. Their employer only wanted the target in the image. He wanted to add the winged man's head to his collection.

"This is the place the hologram image was created," Emabt said to his two comrades. "From here we will find the path that leads us to our prey."

The other two looked at the readings on the device and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly two young human boys ran across the field toward the three Jeachrothians. The boys wore tattered clothing, and were smiling, and seemed very happy to see anyone who might be there with food. The war on the North American continent had left very little food for those who had chosen to stay behind instead of leaving as most had.

Emabt nodded at his two comrades, who then turned to face the young boys who only wanted food. The boys ran up to them.

"Please," the taller of the two blond headed boys said, "we are starving. Our mother is with child and we need food or she will die."

"Please help us," the smaller blond boy added; no doubt a brother of the taller child.

Emabt watched as his two Jeachrothian subordinates killed the children _in such a fashion, if it were described in this story, I, your humble guide through this story, would be banned forever. _Suffice to say; the Jeachrothians' own hunger for food, and fresh blood, was now satisfied. The twisted remains of the human children left behind as the Jeachrothians remounted their Scivs and took off for the sky.

As the Scivs zoomed away, three small feral kittens came across the field to the bloodied remains of the two boys who had raised the felines. The wild kittens did what survival demanded and began to devour the human remains.

The Jeachrothians aimed their Scivs forward; confident that the winged human, who had unwittingly been scanned and holographed by sensor devices back in Gearhart Oregon, had headed in that direction; East. Their human employer would pay handsomely for the head of the "hawk man"; as he had for several alien heads the Jeachrothians had brought him on earlier occasions.

* * *

**Previously;**

_Luke had returned to his family's home in Riverside Iowa, in hope of finding his father who had come back to Earth himself to convince his younger sister, Christine, to leave Earth as well. But all Luke found was the degraded condition of the old house, and was soon confronted by soldiers of the Separatists movement who were now demanding that Luke join them in the fight against the Federation; or die._

_"The Fifth Decree," Lt. Cross stated, in a matter-of-fact tone to Luke. "Page fifty-eight, paragraph seventeen; all able bodied persons found on conquered land will be conscripted into the war effort on the side of the Separatists."_

"Now wait a moment," Luke said. "As I said, I just came here to find my father. So if you don't mind," Luke continued, as he took a step toward his own Sciv, "I'll just be on my way."

Lt. Cross reached down and took a phaser from his military issued utility belt and aimed it directly at Luke.

"No, you won't be on your way," Cross said with all seriousness. "You're coming with us to a training facility. You will either learn how to fight like a grunt, like us, or," Cross said, with a smile, "I'll kill you where you stand; it's up to you."

Ajax silently watched the confrontation below from behind the sheer drapes of one of the rooms on the second level of the house. He had no intention to get involved; but he didn't like watching men like Lt. Cross take advantage of those who didn't. Ajax knew what that was like. The scientists who had experimented on him had such power. Ajax watched as the other soldiers approached the scene as well; it was an unfair advantage, five against one. Ajax decided to act. He only hoped MaCahan would spring into action as well.

The five soldiers approached Luke MaCahan.

"You seem pretty tough when you have an unfair advantage," Luke said to Lt. Cross.

"Yeah," Lt. Cross said, as he grinned at Luke, "isn't that a shame?"

And then, from out of the corner of Luke's eyes, he saw movement. Luke watched in stunned shock as a strange creature, a man with wings, swooped in and attacked Lt. Cross's men. Luke recognized a jail break when he saw one, and darted for Cross himself, who had lowered his defenses; stunned by the winged attacker as well.

Ajax grabbed the head of his first target, and twisted it violently, killing the soldier. The second soldier drew a weapon of some sort, but Ajax was too fast, and he grabbed his own two colt45s, which he had found in the MaCahan home, and gunned down not only the second soldier, but a third who was charging in with his own weapon, but was too slow to react. Ajax had killed three soldiers in a matter of seconds.

At the same time, Luke punched Cross in the face, causing him to fall backward, dropping his phaser pistol.

The fifth soldier was the only smart one in the group; he had run to his Sciv, mounted it, and was lifting off the ground. Luke tried to fire the phaser at him, but the hand held device jammed. Luke made eye contact with the winged man who had saved him.

"Stop him," Luke said to Ajax.

Ajax understood, and only nodded his head, and took off after the Sciv as it raced for the sky. Luke could only watch in shock as the winged man caught up with the Sciv, nearly a mile up in the sky, and watched as the winged man opened up the small canopy, and unhooked the soldier's safety harness. The soldier fell to the ground, screaming, and died instantly as his body smashed to the ground. The Sciv, no longer piloted, crashed in a nearby field.

Luke turned to toward Lt. Cross, who was on the ground and had seen everything.

"Now it's your turn," Luke said, as he aimed the phaser, which he had reset, at Cross.

"There will be another time, MaCahan," Lt. Cross said as he pressed a button and shimmered away.

Ajax landed next to Luke.

"Where did he go?" Ajax asked, having never seen someone Transported away before.

"Probably not far," Luke replied. He looked at Ajax, and Ajax's wings, which were hard to miss. "I want to thank you for saving my life. I don't know who you are, but if we don't get out of here in a hurry, we'll be dead." Luke walked over to Ajax, and reached out his hand. "My name is Luke MaCahan; I hope for my sake that we're friends."

Ajax arched an eyebrow.

"Luke MaCahan," Ajax said, "you will find that I do not make friends very easily. I saved your life; nothing more."

Luke was about to say something when Ajax winced and leaned over in some sort of pain.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I took shelter here," Ajax said, pointing at the MaCahan home, "because I have felt ill the past day or so," he looked at Luke. "Where am I? I know I'm in the United States, somewhere, but this technology I have never seen."

"Huh," Luke said, "I'm not sure how to answer that. However," Luke added, "this isn't the United States anymore. Earth is united under one government now; well, at least it was until this asinine civil war."

"What year is it?" Ajax asked, as he stood back up; fighting his pain as he did.

"Its Star Date 42…," Luke was going to say the rest of the Star Date, but decided to alter the number to Gregorian, "it's the year 2414."

Ajax was about to respond, but Luke cut him off.

"Listen to me," Luke said to Ajax, "that Lt. Cross person that got away will no doubt return with even more men with him. By the way, those guns you are using belong to my Uncle Zeb; but considering our situation, I'm sure he won't mind your borrowing them. Anyway; I suggest we get out of here as fast as we can. Do you think you have enough strength to fly; or would you like to use one of the Scivs?"

"I will not use artificial flight, Luke MaCahan. For now at least; yes I can fly," Ajax said. "But if the year is as you say it is, then what I think is true; I must go back to where I first awoke in this hellish future of yours."

"Where was that?" Luke asked.

"West," Ajax said, as he pointed, "Oregon."

Luke mounted his Sciv.

"Well, at least we can both fly," Luke said to his new friend. He handed Ajax one of the helmets from one of the dead soldier's Scivs. "Wear this so we can communicate along the way. If you feel your condition weakening, then we'll set down."

"You are coming with me?" Ajax asked. "I warn you, Luke MaCahan; we are not friends."

"Perhaps," Luke replied with a smile, "but I came here to find my father and Aunt Christine, and they're not here. Perhaps they went west as well. We may not be friends, winged man, but I think we both have a better chance of getting to where we need to get if we go together."

"Very well, Luke MaCahan," Ajax said, as he slowly lifted in to the air and put the helmet on. "If I feel this is just some sort of ruse on your part; I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Fair enough," Luke said, as he revved up his Sciv and slowly ascended into the sky as well. "What's your name?"

"I have often been referred to as winged man," Ajax replied, "my potential friends call me Ajax," he added with a forced smile.

As he revved up his Sciv, Luke watched as Ajax's wings pounded upon the air. Ajax to the air very gracefully, as Luke lifted off on his Sciv.

Luke aimed his Sciv west, and watched as Ajax flew nearby. What sort of creature was Ajax; Luke did not know, and he didn't care. Ajax had saved his life, and to Luke, that was all that mattered.

As Luke and Ajax both flew west, they had no idea that danger was not far ahead. Because, as they flew west; the three Jeachrothians flew east; they were on a collision course with destiny!

Continued….


	15. Down Pour

**Previously..**_****_

Planet L458__

(While Richard, Luke and Zeb had to leave for various reasons; for the time being, the family's transport ship took up refuge on a storm drenched desolate world…)

Josh had parked his Sciv near the general store which was located in the middle of a shanty town several hundred miles from where the Lynx (the MaCahan's family transport vessel) was parked.

Due to the terrible storm which wreaked havoc, and strained any reliable resupplying of the store; the pickings were slim. As he went up to the store owner to purchase his items, he was unaware that two men were keeping a close eye on him from the bar that was located on the other side of the store.

The two men wore overcoats, and were very scruffy looking. They were drifters who had sought refuge from the space storm as well.

"We can take him. Apparently, from what I've been told, he and his family are parked out over near the narrows," Larch said to his companion. "He has an older brother, a couple sisters, and a mother; that's all.

Larch was a tall and skinny white skinned human; the other was a male Andorian with but one antenna which reached out from a flat mop of scraggly white hair. His name was Pral. Pral had a long scar which reached from the top of his right forehead all the way down the right side of his face, coming to a stop just below his jaw.

"He has a brother?" Pral asked.

"Sure does; but he left a couple days back." Larch explained. "The only concern is that they are kin folk to Zeb MaCahan."

A look of agitation came over Pral's face.

"Are you a fool," Pral asked. "Zeb MaCahan is no someone I do not want to be tangling with."

"I know; fool. So then; we ransack the place," Larch said, "get rough with the girls, and then kill them all and never come back here."

"Alright," Pral said, "you've sold me. Let's get our Scivs so we can follow the kid back. I want to get his routine down for another couple days and then...then we will strike. It's been too long since I've abused a human female; it will be fun."

The two rough necks looked at Josh as he left the store, and they looked at each other and flashed their sinister grins at each other.

**Our story continues…**

Two stormy nights later…

Josh was down in the engineering room of the Lynx, making final repairs so the ship could be ready on a dimes notice. Upstairs, his mother Linda and his older sister Lana were helping Jessie, his younger sister, with her home schooling.

"Well," Linda said, as she watched Jessie turn off the computer, "I think you're doing pretty well with your studies. When you turn fourteen next week, I think we can risk moving you up a grade."

"Thanks mom," Jessie said. "But I really think it's because of Lana," she said to her older sister; who had been a school teacher right up to the start of the civil war.

"I know," Linda said, "you must miss your students."

"I do mom," Lana said. "I'm hoping, when we get to Promitto, they'll let me teach there. The children who make it there would have gone through so much, and would crave some normalcy in their lives."

"So true, now, Lana; let's go check on those cookies we started before the lesson," Linda said, as she headed toward the kitchen. "Put your school things away Jessie, then join your sister and I in the kitchen. Someone's going to need to lick the excess frosting off the utensils," she teased.

As Linda and Lana made their way to the kitchen, Jessie continued to put her studying materials away. That was when she looked out the window, at the stormy weather, and saw two men emerge from blowing wind and down pour of rain. One man was trying to hold up the other; it was clear that the other man was injured.

"Mom," Jessie called out. "There are two men outside."

Linda and Lana came back into the main room and went over to where Jessie was, near the window. Through the storming rain, they could see the two men approaching the Lynx. One of them was human, and pretty tall. The other was obscured by the rain.

"Mom," Lana said, "one of them looks hurt."

"Go get the first aid kit," Linda said to Lana, her oldest daughter. And then Linda and Jessie rushed to the main door and opened it. The howling wind made it difficult to hear anything else.

Linda smiled at the two men as they came to the doorway.

"Ma'am," the tall skinny man said, practically yelling through the wind, "My name is Larch! This is my friend Pral and, as you can see, he's been injured!"

"What happened?" Linda asked as she let the two strangers in. Jessie stepped to the side as well, making room for them to come inside the Lynx.

Linda closed the door and was startled when she heard Jessie gasp. Linda turned to face the strangers to find them both holding weapons aimed at her and Jessie.

"What's the meaning of this," Linda asked. "You're not even injured!"

The sound of the pouring rain and the howling wind could still be heard screaming outside.

Suddenly Lana came in from the kitchen. Pral aimed his phaser pistol at her, motioning for her to get over with Linda and Jessie; who were still standing at the door.

"Now listen here," Larch said, as he ogled Lana quickly, but then stared back at Linda, "if you do as you're told; you won't be harmed."

"What do you want from us; we're just settlers on our way to Promitto," Linda said, as she held Jessie close to her.

Pral, an Andorian with but one antenna atop his white matted hair topped head, smiled at her. "We just want to have some fun with you and your daughters. And then we're going take what we want of any value, and if you're lucky," Pral added, "we might just let you live. Now, call out to your son and have him get up here. If he isn't up here in twenty-seconds," Pral aimed his pistol directly at Jessie, "I'll burn her down right there where he stands."

Linda was trembling as she reached out to the intercom panel on the wall next to the door. She pressed it.

"Josh," Linda said, "come up here now. I need to show you something at the front of the Lynx."

"On my way mom," Josh's voice replied.

"You are making a big mistake," Linda said directly to Pral. "My brother-in-law is Zeb MaCahan. He is due back at any moment."

"Yes, we know who your brother-in-law is, lady," Larch said.

Suddenly Josh came into the room, and before Josh could say or do anything, Larch knocked him on the back of the head real hard with the butt of his phaser pistol. Josh fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Pral threw Larch an old pair of handcuffs.

"Put those on him for now," Pral said to Larch. "We'll deal with him later." The he looked back at Linda and her daughters. "I want to get this going now."

"Please," Linda pleaded. "My daughters; not them."

"You're beautiful," Larch said to Linda, "but they're young and it seems as if they both need to be taught how to please a man."

Linda held Jessie, who was staring with fear the two men.

"Please; she's only fourteen," Linda begged.

Both men smiled evil grins upon hearing Jessie's age.

"Even better," Pral said. "It's safe to say then that she's never been with a man; let alone an Andorian."

"Enough talking," Larch finally said. "Take us to the largest bedroom so we can get this over; now!" He barked.

The two men aimed their pistols directly at the Linda and the girls. Knowing that their lives were endangered, Linda slowly led her daughters down the hallway, down to the master bedroom. Larch and Pral followed them until they were all in the bedroom.

"Now," Pral said, as an evil grin spread across his face, "starting with you," he said to Linda, "you're each going to take off all your clothes. If you try anything; we'll kill you!"

Pral and Larch sat down on the edge of the bed to watch; eager to have their way with the three of them.

Not far from the vile scene, a hundred yards or so from the Transport vessel, were the two Scivs that Pral and Larch had parked; behind a gathering of rocks. The wind had calmed down somewhat, and just then, two more Scivs landed. On one of them was Lt. Commander Stephanie Riker; on the other was Zeb MaCahan. They both dismounted their Scivs and walked over to the other two well hidden Scivs.

"Lucky you saw them when we came out of the clouds," Zeb said to Stephanie.

"Who do they belong to; your nephews?" Christine asked.

"No," Zeb replied as he looked at the two Scivs. "Whoever left them here didn't want them to be seen," Zeb said. He kneeled down, the rain falling around him, and studied the dirt around the front end of one of the Scivs. He ran his hand through the wet dirt. "They only arrived in the last half-hour; maybe less."

Zeb walked over to his Sciv.

"What are you going to do," Lt. Commander Riker asked.

Zeb reached into his travel compartment and took out an old style Winchester Black Diamond 12gage Shotgun.

"What do you want me to do?" Riker asked; her face totally wet due to the rain.

"I want you to stay here," Zeb told her. "If they've done anything to my family; I'll kill them."

"Zeb," Riker said softly. "They may be criminals but they deserve a trial to prove their guilt."

"Honey," Zeb said back to her, "I believe that when family is attacked, the only judge and jury a person needed is this," he showed her the gun. "That's why I want you to stay here."

"Zeb; I can't let you…" Riker began to say, when all of a sudden Zeb reached up and grasped the side of her neck with his fingers. Using the Vulcan pinch, Zeb rendered her out cold.

He looked up at the sky.

"Thanks Spock; I knew that would come in handy one day," he said with a grin.

Zeb picked up her body and set it by the rocks, and then put a tarp from his travel compartment over her until he could get back. Then he collected up his Shotgun and headed for the Lynx.

He only hoped he wasn't too late…to administer justice; his brand!

Continued…


	16. The Hammer of Justice

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE**

**Previously**

_**A stormy night on the planet L458.**_

_**Jessie was coached on by her mother and older sister as she did her home studies. Soon she was done…**_

Jessie continued to put her studying materials away. That was when she looked out the window, at the stormy weather outside, and saw two men emerge from blowing wind and down pour of rain. One man was trying to hold up the other; it was clear that the other man was injured. Linda opened the door of the Lynx to see if she could help, and let them in.

Linda closed the door and was startled when she heard Jessie gasp. Linda turned to face the strangers to find them both holding weapons aimed at her, Jessie, and Lana who had come in from the kitchen.

"What do you want from us; we're just settlers on our way to Promitto," Linda said, as she held Jessie close to her.

Suddenly Josh came into the room, and before Josh could say or do anything, Larch knocked him on the back of the head real hard with the butt of his phaser pistol. Josh fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

_The two men aimed their pistols directly at the Linda and the girls. Knowing that their lives were endangered, Linda did as she was ordered and slowly led her daughters down the hallway, down to the master bedroom. Larch and Pral followed them until they were all in the bedroom._

"Now," Pral said, as an evil grin spread across his face, "starting with you," he said to the mom, Linda, "you're each going to take off all your clothes. If you try anything; we'll kill you!"

Pral and Larch sat down on the edge of the bed to watch; eager to have their way with the three of them and ever thrilled to watch the defenseless women disrobe.  


__

Not far from the vile scene, a hundred yards or so from the Transport vessel were the two Scivs that Pral and Larch had parked; two more Scivs landed. On one of them was Lt. Commander Stephanie Riker; on the other was Zeb MaCahan. They both dismounted their Scivs and walked over to the other two well hidden Scivs.

"Whoever left them here didn't want them to be seen," Zeb said. "They only arrived in the last half-hour; maybe less."

Zeb reached into his travel compartment and took out an old style Winchester Black Diamond 12gage Shotgun.

"Zeb; I can't let you do this. They are entitled to a trial with a judge and a jur…" Riker began to say, when all of a sudden Zeb reached up and grasped the side of her neck with his fingers. Using the Vulcan pinch, Zeb rendered her out cold.  


_Zeb picked up her body and set it by the rocks, and then put a tarp from his travel compartment over her until he could get back. Then he collected up his Shotgun and headed for the Lynx._

**Our story continues…**

Linda held Jessie closer to her, and they could only turn their heads in way in horror terror as Lana, naked, was forced onto the bed, on her back, and tied down to it. The Andorian thug, with his one antenna flopped over his white head of hair, looked down upon Lana's naked body and smiled at her. Larch held a phaser pistol, and aimed it a Linda and her fourteen year old daughter Jessie. The Andorian unsnapped his pants, exposing his aroused state and then turned to face Linda and Jessie.

"Now," Pral said with his wicked smile, "I will show your daughter on that what it's like to be pleasured; Andorian style. You both better watch," he said to Linda and Jessie, "because you're both next. Now watch, or Larch will kill you!" Pral said as he turned to face Lana, "She will enjoy taking it rough from a real live man!"

Then, suddenly the door to the room was kicked in and standing there was Zeb MaCahan; aiming his shotgun directly at Pral.

"You mean," Zeb said with cold anger in his voice, "a real dead man."

He fired the shotgun, the blast blowing Pral against the far wall; he was dead before he hit the wall. . Larch was so startled, he reacted too slowly, He pivoted to aim his gun at Zeb, but Zeb was to fast and had already thrown his long Bowie knife which zipped through the air and dove into Larch's forehead; killing him instantly

"Uncle Zeb!" Jessie screamed in delight as she came over and hugged her uncle.

The horror was over...

Twenty minutes later, Zeb, Linda, Lana, Josh and Jessie were at the dining room table. The memory of what had just happened still fresh on everyone's mind. Lt. Commander Stephanie Riker had joined them as well, and though she was not happy about what Zeb had done to her earlier, she understood.

Zeb was comforting his nieces as Lt. Commander Riker spoke on her long range communicator with Captain Stratton Briggs.

"Where's Luke," Zeb asked Linda.

"We started wondering if you were coming back Zeb, so," Linda told her brother-in-law Zeb, "Luke couldn't wait any longer and so he went looking for his father on Earth."

"As it turns out," Zeb said to Linda, "I'm going there myself to get some medicine for a very sick Founder who is on that Jem'Hadar ship causing all the problems. If I don't get that medicine back to that Founder in the next 72 hours, a Star Fleet task force will attack the Jem'Hadar, which would be very unfortunate. I stopped here in my way to Earth to check-in on you; good thing I did. "

"Zeb," Linda said, with a slight tone of anger in her voice, "you can't leave us again, especially after what just happened tonight. Can't you send one of your Star Fleet friends, like this pleasant officer Lt. Riker, to get the medicine?"

"It's more complicated than that," Zeb said.

Suddenly, outside the window, 12 Scivs landed, each with a Star Fleet soldier upon it.

"Look mom," Jessie said, excited at seeing so many Scivs at one time.

"Courtesy of Captain Briggs," Lt. Commander Riker said, with a smile on her face. "These soldiers will guard you and your family, Mrs. MaCahan," Riker said to Linda, "until Zeb and I get back."

"Alright," Linda said, "but I want you to bring back Luke (her son) son and Richard (her husband)," Linda said to Zeb.

"I'll do my best," Zeb said to her as he stood up.

Jessie ran over and hugged her Uncle tightly. He kneeled down on one knee.

"Please don't go Uncle Zeb," she said, as she looked at him; with a tear falling from her left eye.

"Honey," Zeb said to her, "if I don't go, a lot of young men like the men on those Scivs out there; are going to die."

"Mommy's right," Jessie pleaded, "there must be others who could do this; why does it have to be you?"

"The Jem'Hadar and their Founder only trust me," Zeb said to her. "So I have to do this Jessie. Then, when I get back, we'll leave this shitty planet…"

"Watch your language Zeb," Linda said quickly.

"Ooops," Zeb said to Linda, "Sorry about that. Anyway," he said to Jessie, "when I get back we'll leave this planet as soon as we can. But while I'm gone, those soldiers out there will protect you and your brother and sister, and your Ma."

Jessie felt at ease, and smiled at her Uncle Zeb.

"Okay then," Jessie finally said, "I give you permission to go."

"Why, yes ma'am," Zeb said with a chuckle as he stood up.

Moments later, Linda and her children watched as two Scivs, one carrying Zeb the other carrying Lt. Commander Stephanie Riker, streaked up into the sky, their destination; Earth.


	17. Black Rain

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**BLACK RAIN**

**Earth…**

Luke MaCahan and Ajax were making their way west when suddenly Ajax made a downward motion with his hands. Luke re-aimed his Sciv, and followed Ajax down until they had both landed in a deep wooded area near the Oregon border. Luke dismounted his Sciv and walked over to Ajax, who was obviously in pain. The skin on Ajax's arms and on his face seemed dry and brittle.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked the winged man.

"No, I am not," Ajax replied with strain in his voice. "I must rest," Ajax said, as he began to lose his footing.

Luke propped Ajax up; and then he helped the winged human over to a cluster of smaller trees which included a long since toppled over tree which provided comfortable area to rest Ajax on. Luke eyed a waterfall nearby.

"There's a small waterfall over there," Luke said to Ajax, "I'll go get some fresh water; you sit tight."

Ajax, who was in obvious pain, nodded his head.

Luke walked over to his Sciv and opened up the real panel where he kept supplies. He took out a thermos and was about to head over to the waterfall when suddenly his Sciv's sensor panel chirped. Luke activated his sensors and looked at the display. Three bogies were approaching from a near distance. And it was clear to Luke that they three bogies were heading directly for Luke's and Ajax's position; the three strangers were coming for them. Ajax could see Luke staring at the sensor panel.

"What's wrong?" Ajax struggled to say, as pain seared throughout his body.

"We've got company," Luke said back to Ajax. "And according to these readings," Luke said, as he pointed in the direction the three bogies were coming from, "they just landed about a mile up through those trees."

"Who are they," Ajax asked. "More soldiers?"

Luke thought for a moment.

"I don't know," Luke finally said. "The configuration of the Scivs was not military; but you never know."

"We should attack," Ajax suggested.

"You're in no condition to attack anyone," Luke said to Ajax.

"Then we should hide," Ajax came back with.

"If they have Tricorders, and we have to assume they do, then we won't be able to hide," Luke replied with worry in his voice. "We could make a run for it, but you're in no shape to move. We'll just hold up in those rocks above the waterfall, and see what they want when they get here."

Luke helped Ajax up and the two climbed up a small wall of rocks, Ajax laboring the entire way. Eventually they made it up to the top of the waterfall. Luke checked his Tricorder and detected three life forms approaching; they were not humans. According to the Tricorder the three beings were Jeachrothians.

"Great," Luke said softly, knowing that Jeachrothians were not easily trifled with.

Just then there was a thunder clap and it started to rain. Due to the over abundance of particulate matter in the atmosphere, the rain drops were black.

**The MaCahan home…**

**Riverside Iowa…**

Zeb MaCahan stood inside the tattered remains of a smashed home. The home had been in his family for over two centuries, and had belonged to his brother Richard and his wife and children. Several generations of MaCahans had been raised in the home, and all of that came to end when the civil war started, and they had to flee.

Though it was a struggle, Zeb was able to climb up the smashed stairway and made it to the large den. He had hoped to find his gun collection still proudly displayed in a specially made case; but the case had been smashed, the guns, specifically a rare duo set of colt45s, were gone. The communicator on his chest chirped and Zeb responded.

Lt. Stephanie Riker was still outside the wreck of a house, and had come upon a very interesting scene indeed.

"Zeb," Stephanie said to his voice, "I've found some dead soldiers down here. You may want to take a look at this."

Zeb took one last look at the smashed den, and then made his way down the maze of a stairway. He and Lt. Riker had come to Riverside Iowa in hopes of finding Luke, and then, with that done, Zeb had hoped to head on Oregon to collect the cure for the sick Founder, which is why they had come to Earth in the first place. Zeb made it outside and saw Lt. Riker waving at him over by the old barn that used to house several horses. Zeb made his way over to her, and saw the bodies and the uniforms they wore.

"Separatists," Zeb said softly.

"Look at the ground around here," Lt. Riker said to Zeb. "There must have been a struggle. And those two dead soldiers over there," she added, "those aren't phaser wounds at all."

Zeb got down on one knee and examined the wounds of the dead men; they were cause by bullets. Both dead soldiers had phasers in their lifeless hands. It was then that Zeb saw something that fascinated him even more; the spent shell of a gun; the spent shell of a Colt45 to be more exact. There were several more, but as he looked about, he saw no such weapon lying about.

"What is that?" Lt. Riker asked, standing behind Zeb.

Zeb stood back up and showed her.

"This is a bullet from a Colt45," Zeb told her.

"You mean a gun?" Lt. Riker asked with a tone of doubt in her voice. "Who would be using a gun like that in the 25th century? They are so outdated."

"But still a very deadly weapon, as you can see," Zeb said, as he pointed at the large holes in the two dead men's chests. "Now, as it so happens," Zeb told Lt. Riker, "I owned two such weapons, and I kept them in that house; those guns are gone. This bullet is from my collection too."

"Maybe it was Luke," Lt. Riker said. "He must have known you had guns in the house."

"But like you said; why use them?" Zeb asked. "He has modern weapons like the two of us do. No," Zeb said, as he thought more about the situation, "I think someone else was in the house and…" his mind searched for answers.

"Look, over there," Lt. Riker said, pointing to a field in the distance, "that looks like the burnt out wreckage of a Sciv."

Zeb and Lt. Riker walked through the field and eventually found another dead Separatist soldier, nearly twenty yards from the body.

"What happened to him," Lt. Riker asked, as she looked at the crushed body of the soldier. "Did he fall off?"

"No," Zeb replied as he looked over at the burnt Sciv, "someone physically attacked him in mid-flight, and ripped his harness off; he fell to his death, landing here, his Sciv over there."

"Zeb; what happened here?" Lt. Riker asked Zeb. "I hope Luke is alright."

"Well," Zeb said after a moment, "we can't sit around looking for answers. We've got to get that antidote up to the Founder before things get worse up there."

"What about Luke," Lt. Riker said as she followed Zeb back toward their Scivs, "aren't we even going to try to look for him?"

Zeb stopped to face her.

"Listen," Zeb said to Lt. Stephanie Riker, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Captain Briggs is running out of time," Zeb told Lt. Riker. "If we don't get that antidote up there and save that Founder, then that Jem'Hadar ship isn't going to move and then that asshole Tellarite Admiral is going to order Briggs to attack. If that happens, all hell is going to break loose. A lot of innocent people, on both sides, are going to die if that happens."

Riker bowed her head.

"You're right," she finally said.

They both mounted their Scivs and lifted off of the ground.

Continued…


	18. The Spider's Web

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**The Spider's Web**

Although it was a heavy wooded area, the rain still found its way through the maze of leaves and fell lightly. Luke and Ajax had climbed a jagged rock face and were hiding atop a thirty-foot waterfall, waiting for the arrival of the three strangers Luke's Tricorder had detected. Ajax was propped against a wall of borderline dry rock, still in too much pain to do anything but wait for whatever was to come.

Luke studied his Tricorder; and saw nothing. All he knew from his earlier scans was the there were three Jeachrothians heading their way. But the Jeachrothians were known for their hunting ability, and could easily be using special tech to hide their approach. They were also known to be very violent mercenaries, but were rarely known to be on Earth. Perhaps they were fighting on behalf of the Separatists, or perhaps they were trying to stay far from the ongoing conflict as well, which had brought so much destruction to Earth; there was no real way to know.

"I know they're out there," Luke said, as he looked back at Ajax. "I'm not sure what they want, but hopefully they're just trying to rest."

And then, suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Humans," the voice said.

Luke peered over the head and saw them; the three Jeachrothians. They each had a thick braid of gray hair streaming down their back, and the skin of their faces looked dead white.

"We know you're up there behind those rocks," the voice stated, his voice monotone and with a slight screech to it. "My name is Emabt. The continuation of your lives depends on whether or not you do as I say."

Luke thought for a moment, looked back at Ajax, and then peered back over the rocks at Emabt.

"What is it you want?" Luke asked, as a fine wave of mist fell between him and the Jeachrothians.

"We are looking for a human with," Emabt paused, "wings."

Luke darted a worried look back at Ajax, who had heard the words of the Jeachrothian as well. How would the three aliens know about Ajax and why did they want him.

"If they know about me," Ajax offered, "then they may know about the Perseverance Lab and Z-Works INC."

"Why would three Jeachrothians know anything about what you're talking about if I don't even know what you're talking about?" Luke looked back down at the three aliens. "Hey," Luke lied through the mist, "I have no idea what you're talking about. And last time I looked, and I'm one of them, humans don't have wings."

Suddenly a blast of energy sped over Luke's position and landed several yard behind him, causing an explosion that threw rocks and debris all over.

Miles away, and in high in the sky, Zeb MaCahan and Lt. Stephanie Riker made their way on the Scivs toward the west. They were on their way to a Star Fleet medical facility in old-Oregon to retrieve a special antidote that would, hopefully, save the life of a Founder before the death of that Founder caused an intergalactic incident. Lt. Riker noticed a spiked energy reading on her Sciv's sensor panel.

"Did you see that," Riker asked Zeb.

Zeb nodded his head because he too had seen the readings on his panel as well.

"I don't know," Zeb said, speaking into his helmet's radio, "and it could be ground action in this idiotic war."

"Maybe they conscripted your nephew into the war," Riker offered. "It would be standard procedure on worlds torn apart by a civil war."

Zeb nodded in agreement.

"Alright," he finally said, "let's check it out. Let's go in with our eyes open."

Riker nodded in agreement, and so she activated her Sciv's weapons, as did Zeb to his.

Luke watched as the smoke from the explosion began to thin out.

"That was a warning, human," Emabt countered. "We detected the flying being earlier, so we know that it is with you."

Emabt was trying his best to take the winged creature alive because that was what they were being paid to do. If the winged creature was killed before being taken to France and presented to their employer; there would be no payment.

Luke looked back at Ajax, who was more responsive.

"Let them take me," Ajax said. "There is no need for us both to die here today."

"Hell no, I'm not going to let them take you." Luke said back at Ajax. "They just can't swoop in here and demand you go with them. We're going to make a fight of it."

Luke looked back over the rocks and at the three white skinned aliens below.

"Okay, I think we can work something out," Luke said, trying to stall for time.

Before Luke could hear Emabt's response, Ajax picked up a medium size rock and thumped Luke on the back of the head with it; knocking him out. Ajax moved as fast as he could as he took one of the two Colt45s out of the holster he was wearing, and then reloaded it the last of the bullets he had brought from MaCahan's home. Ajax looked up at the top of the towering trees that surrounded him. He saw an opening at the top; he would try to make it up through it, in flight, and hope he made it out before being stuck by whatever weapons the Jeachrothians had.

And although is strength was nearly null, he still knew he couldn't leave MaCahan behind. There was no telling what the aliens would do Luke if Ajax was successful in his escape. Ajax put the guns near the rock wall and reached down and picked Luke up in his arms. Not only was Ajax depleted with strength, he now had the added burden of carrying a full sized man as well. He adjusted Luke so that he was draped over his left arm, but still out of the way of his wing joints. Ajax then picked up one of the guns, and peered through the rocks. And then, in one fluid motion, Ajax stood and fired his weapon, striking one of the other Jeachrothians. Ajax leaped into the air and flew as fast as possible toward the opening in the trees high above. But then, out of nowhere, a wave of energy appeared, which was in the eerie shape of a web. Ajax tried to avoid it, but he couldn't. The energy fell down upon him, and Ajax lost all control of his body, and began to fall back toward the ground; his death, and Luke's death as well, was inevitable!

Continued…


	19. Belief

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**The Tharonites**

* * *

**Planet L458**

_MaCahan family transport vessel, nick named Lynx…_

Another week had passed, and Linda MaCahan began to wonder if her husband Richard, as well as Zeb and Luke, would ever return from wherever they were. The kids had barely survived the run in with the two scoundrels who had tried to sexually abuse the girls. There was no telling what other threats awaited for them, but Linda was getting restless. While Linda had been happy that the Star Fleet soldiers had guarded them for several days, ever since Zeb had last past through, she was equally happy to see the soldiers be recalled. Apparently the situation between the Jem'Hadar battleship and the Star Fleet task force sent to deal with the situation had escalated. But all that was beyond Linda's domain; now she just wanted to leave L458 and continue their voyage through space to a new home world, Promitto, which was still very far off.

The weather on L458 had actually calmed, and the faint yellow sun that the world orbited was actually breaking through the clouds. The growing season, for fresh food, only lasted on L458 for three months. Linda had taken that time, and with help from her kids, had planted a small garden near to where the Lynx was situated.

Morning came fast, and as Linda came out of her bedroom, she was happy to see Josh, Jessie and Lana already doing their various chores. The girls were working on the wiring of the ship's computer, while Josh was outside welding some part of the ship. The kids all knew that the journey to Promitto would require that they chip in as much as they could, especially with the men gone.

Linda headed into the kitchen to get some coffee when she suddenly noticed Josh waving at her through the window from outside. He was beckoning for her to come outside; in a hurry.

"What's he so excited about out there?" Lana asked, as she and Jessie saw their brother waving as well.

"I don't know," Linda said, "but I'm about to outside and find out."

Linda went out through the main hatch and was joined by Josh who escorted her down the Lynx's boarding ramp which came to an end near the small garden they had planted. Josh pointed at a small transport vessel which had landed not far from the Lynx. The ship was smaller than the Lynx, and its hull was rusted and worn.

"They just landed a couple of minutes ago," Josh said.

"Who are they?" Linda asked her son.

"I don't know," he said as he showed her the headset he wore around his neck. "I tried hailing them but got no response."

Jessie and Lana also came down the boarding ramp, curious as to who was inside the Transport vessel. The small hatchway of the just landed ship slid opened. Eight adult humans, (two women and six men) as well as two small aged children came out of the ship. One of them, a man who appeared to be in his mid 40s, came down the small ramp and walked over to Linda.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Maurice Henry, and this is my family," he motioned back to the rest of the party, who had remained just outside their ship.

Linda looked at the man, and the others, and could see the gaunt looks on their faces. Whatever had happened, it was not an easy trip for them.

"My name is Linda, and these are my children," Linda said to Maurice, "how can I help you?"

Before Linda could respond, a Sciv zoomed overhead and came down for a landing. Josh recognized the man on the Sciv.

"His name is Lockhart," Josh told his mom. "I think he owns a large chunk of the mining land on this planet. I've seen him in town a couple times."

"What does he want with us?" Linda asked.

Lockhart got off of his Sciv and came over to where Linda and Maurice were standing.

"Can I help you," Linda asked Lockhart.

"Why are these people here," Lockhart asked, as he looked at Maurice and the rest of his group.

"Well, I really don't know," Linda said to Lockhart. "I was just about to find out myself."

Linda looked over at Maurice, and then back to Lockhart.

"I know you own most of the mining land on this planet, Mr. Lockhart," Linda said, "but why is it any concern to you as to why these people are here?"

"These people, as you call them," Lockhart said, as he looked at Maurice with contempt, "are immoral savages."

Linda was totally confused; what possibly was going on here?

"Tell her who you are; or I will," Lockhart said to Maurice.

Maurice looked back the others from his ship, and then he looked back at Linda.

"We are Tharonites," Maurice said in a soft tone.

Linda searched her memory, but could only recognize the name, but not anything more.

"I've heard of Tharonites," Linda said, "but that's all. Is there something more I should know?"

Lana, Linda's oldest daughter, answered.

"Mother," Lana said, "they are followers of an Andorian named Tharon. At my last teaching assignment we had three students who came from Tharonite families." Lana looked at Lockhart. "But they were very kind students. I don't see what the problem is."

"It is what they believe the family unit should be allowed to comprise," Lockhart said, "that is offensive."

"So what," Josh said, as he looked over at Lockhart. "Last time I checked, people are free to believe in whatever they want to."

"What is it that you believe that is so offensive?" Linda asked Maurice.

Lockhart spoke before Maurice could. "They believe that each woman in a Tharonite marriage is allowed to have two husbands. They also betroth their children at very young ages."

"We do this," Maurice said, "because the leader of our faith, Tharon, the Andorian your daughter spoke of, taught us the beauty of true love and how it forms the three aspects of our souls; that which we call the Triangle of Life. The way we chose our mates, the marriages we create, are based on these beliefs and more."

"They're perverts," Lockhart said to Linda. "And I don't think you'd want your family cavorting with them."

Linda looked at Maurice, and the physical condition of the others.

"These are people in need," Linda said. "And something tells me that closed minded individuals have been denying you food and water for quite a while."

Maurice nodded his head.

"Just like you, we left Earth," Maurice explained. "Our settlement on Earth, located on the Australian continent, was attacked when the war started. We fled Earth, and yes," Maurice said, as he looked over at Lockhart, "people we encounter hate us for what we believe and refuse us food and water and the basics."

Linda looked over at Lockhart.

"And I guess you expect me to follow suit and deny these people help?" Linda asked.

"Yes I do," Lockhart replied through gritted teeth.

"The MaCahans are not a discriminating family," Linda told Lockhart. She looked over at Maurice. "You and your family are welcome to stay here, and we will share our food and water with you."

Lockhart shook his head.

"That would be a mistake, MaCahan," Lockhart said, as he stepped closer to Linda. "I would reconsider."

"Or what," Josh said, as he stepped closer as well.

"Things could happen," Lockhart added.

"I warn you mister," little 14 year old Jessie said, as she too stepped closer to Lockhart, "My Uncle Zeb won't take to kindly to you throwing your weight around on our property."

Lockhart chuckled as he looked down at the little girl.

At that moment, a Sciv could be seen coming out of the sky in the distance. Linda, Lockhart and the others saw the lone craft as it hovered in the distance.

"Who is that," Linda asked, as she pointed at the Sciv.

"I don't know," Lockhart said. "Probably someone else who hates this kind of scum," he added, staring at Maurice Henry. "If you let them stay, who knows what will happen next."

Lockhart went back to his Sciv. It lifted off the ground and he flew off in the other direction from the mysterious Sciv in the distance.

"Do recognize that Sciv?" Linda asked Maurice, motioning at the hovering craft.

"No ma'am, I do not," Maurice said.

At that instant, the strange Sciv flew off and out sight. The unknown threat was over; for now.

Linda invited the Maurice and his family into the Lynx; the MaCahan transport vessel. A large meal was prepared and eaten by the MaCahan's and their guest. But all through the meal, Josh sensed that Maurice was looking at Lana, Josh's oldest sister, in more than a friendly manner.

Continued…


	20. Soon

(this is my second posting in this story today. The other post was a new chapter titled **Belief**...so make sure you didn't miss that one)

A word from the author;

Thank you, for those of you following along with EXODUS. I have had a few requests to bring in some of the "historic" characters from Star Trek's past. This story actually exists in the same "universe" that another story of mine takes place in; Star Trek-The Galaxy Window. Jim Kirk was a "regular" character in that story.

As it turns out, I have set the stage for him, James T Kirk, to join the "cast" of EXODUS. This will all be explained for EXODUS readers soon so don't worry. We also found out in "The Galaxy Window" that years ago, when he was much younger, Zeb MaCahan had a daughter with Kyra Nerys from "DEEP SPACE NINE." He actually doesn't know that fact, but will soon find out in EXODUS.

Don't worry, you don't need to read "the Galaxy Window" (it is nearly 500,000 words long). I will explain in EXODUS anything that is important. A very old Julian Bashir will appear in EXODUS very soon as will…yep…Q!

Rob


	21. Showdown with Death

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**Showdown with Death!**

(Previously…on Earth)

_Although it was a heavily wooded area, the rain still found its way through the maze of leaves and fell lightly. Luke and Ajax had climbed a jagged rock face and were hiding atop a thirty-foot waterfall, waiting for the arrival of the three Jeachrothians._

_And then, suddenly, they heard a voice._

_"Humans," the voice said."We know you're up there behind those rocks. My name is Emabt. The continuation of your lives depends on whether or not you do as I say."_

_Luke peered through the cracks of the rock and could see the strange looking aliens. The Jeachrothians had olive colored skin with long white hair that was pulled back to a tight braided tail that reached down the length of their torsos. Their eyes were thin slits; with a near like neon glow._

_Suddenly a blast of energy sped over Luke's position and landed several yard behind him, causing an explosion that threw rocks and debris all over. It was clear to Luke that the tree aliens were serious._

"_Give us the winged human; or die," Emabt stated clearly._

_Miles away, and in high in the sky, Zeb MaCahan and Lt. Stephanie Riker made their way on the Scivs toward the west. They were on their way to a Star Fleet medical facility in old-Oregon to retrieve a special antidote that would, hopefully, save the life of a Founder before the death of that Founder caused an intergalactic incident. Lt. Riker noticed a spiked energy reading on her Sciv's sensor panel._

_"Did you see that," Riker asked Zeb._

_Zeb nodded his head because he too had seen the readings on his panel as well._

_"That was a warning, human," Emabt countered. "We detected the flying being earlier, so we know that it is with you."_

_"Let them take me," Ajax said to Luke. "There is no need for us both to die here today."_

_"Hell no, I'm not going to let them take you." Luke said back at Ajax. "They just can't swoop down here on Earth and demand you go with them. We're going to make a fight of it."_

_Before Luke could do anything else, Ajax picked up a medium size rock and thumped Luke on the back of the head with it; knocking him out. Ajax moved as fast as he could as he took one of the two Colt45s out of the holster he was wearing, and then reloaded it the last of the bullets he had brought from MaCahan's home. Ajax looked up at the top of the towering trees and saw an opening at the top. _

_Although Ajax's strength was nearly gone, he swept Luke up in his arms, and he leaped into the air and flew as fast as possible. Emabt fired some sort of weapon. A wave of energy appeared near the top of the trees, which was in the eerie shape of a web. Ajax tried to avoid it, but he couldn't. The energy fell down upon him, and Ajax lost all control of his body, and began to fall back toward the ground; his death, and Luke's death as well, was inevitable!_

Our story continues…

* * *

Ajax fell toward the ground below, but in a last move of desperation, he had pivoted his body so that he would land on his powerful wings; sheltering Luke from the fall as well.

Emabt looked over to his fellow Jeachrothians. He could see that they had the same thought that he did. They would bound up the winged human, and then take him to their employer in France. But first; they would devour the other human, the one without wings.

Suddenly, swooping down through the trees, were two Scivs. The Scivs parked 30 feet from the Jeachrothians; both of the Sciv's power guns aimed right at aliens. The hatch to one of the Scivs opened, and Zeb MaCahan stepped out. Zeb looked over to the other Sciv, which contained Lt. Stephanie Riker, and nodded his head; she nodded back. It was clear they understood the unspoken words. Zeb looked back at Emabt.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to tell me what the hell is going on here," Zeb said, "or my friend in that other Sciv over there is going to blow the living shit out of you.

Zeb looked over and saw the strange winged man who had obviously just saved Luke's life from a terrible fall.

"This is none of your concern, human," Emabt came back with. "We are employed by a man with great power on your world to capture the winged man."

Zeb sneered at Emabt.

"Well, maybe you haven't been keeping up with current events, asshole," Zeb said, "but my world is in the middle of a civil war and the last thing we need is outsiders mucking around. However," Zeb said, pointing over at Luke and Ajax, "perhaps the winged one is an alien too, so I don't really care what happens to him. But the one without the wings is my nephew; so I just can't be leaving him here."

Emabt looked over at Luke and Ajax, and then back at Zeb.

"You can take him," Emabt said, "but the winged man stays with us."

Suddenly Luke started to move. Although he was dazed and confused, Luke still had his wits about him and had apparently overheard what was being said between Zeb and Emabt.

"Uncle Zeb," Luke barely could manage to say, "this winged man is a human; he's a friend."

Zeb locked glances with Emabt.

"To hell with counting to three," Zeb said as he put his hand behind his back and flashed three fingers back at Lt. Riker.

Suddenly Stephanie Riker fired her main blaster as Zeb dove to the right, toward the ground. The blast of energy was loud, and zipped out at an incredible speed, striking all three Jeachrothians at the same time; incinerating them; the blasting continuing on as it slammed through several trees in the distance; causing many of them to collapse down upon the forest. The blast finally exploded again, but far enough away to pose no danger.

Lt. Riker quickly got out of her Sciv and came over to Zeb, who was still on the ground. She reached down with her hand to help him up.

"You're getting to old for this crap," Lt. Riker said with her smile.

"Did you get those assholes?" Zeb asked, as he looked over to where he had last seen Emabt.

"Yeah," Lt. Riker said, "I got them."

Riker grasped Zeb's hand and helped him up. Zeb and Lt. Riker went over to Luke, who had rolled off of Ajax and was standing. Zeb came over to Luke and hugged his nephew.

"It's good to see you boy," Zeb said to Luke.

"That was pretty good shooting," Luke said to Lt. Riker; she smiled back at him.

Zeb looked down upon Ajax, who was still out cold.

"Who and what is he?" Zeb asked, "And what the hell did those three Jeachrothians want with him anyway?"

Luke knelt down to look at the fallen winged man, and then Luke looked back up at Zeb.

"His name is Ajax," Luke explained. "Apparently he is the product of crazy genetic engineering. And if that isn't strange enough," Luke explained, as he stood back up, "he's 400 years old. Apparently he had been kept in stasis all this time; in a place called Gearhart Oregon."

Riker scanned Ajax with her Tricorder.

"He doesn't look to good," Zeb said as Riker knelt down beside Ajax and scanned him.

"Well actually, we were on our way back to Gearhart Oregon," Luke explained. "Ajax thinks there might be medicine there that could help him adapt to our time."

"I think there maybe something to that," Riker said, after she closed her Tricorder. "His body would not be acclimated to this time. Or, perhaps, his genetically engineered body requires special additives."

Suddenly Ajax stirred. He looked up at Luke and the two strangers and, before they could say anything, Ajax swooped up into the air; the force of his flight nearly knocking Zeb and the others down.

"Ajax," Luke said to his winged friend, using his hand to indicate it was okay to calm down, "this is my Uncle Zeb and our friend Lt. Stephanie Riker. They mean you no harm."

Ajax looked over at Zeb and Stephanie, and then he came back down to the ground, landing next to Luke. Zeb saw the handle of his Colt45 sticking out the waist of Ajax's slacks.

"So you're the one who took my guns," Zeb said; as he recognized the handle.

"Fine weapons," Ajax said as he removed it in an attempt to give it back to Zeb.

"From what I saw back at the house, and here," Zeb said, "you're better with them than I am. Go ahead and keep them." Zeb looked over at Luke. "What happened back at the house?"

"I went there looking for my pa," Luke said. "And then Separatists soldiers arrived. They threatened to kill me unless I joined them. Ajax," Luke said, pointing his winged friend, "saved me. I'd be dead if it weren't for him."

Zeb looked over at Ajax and nodded his head and then offered his hand. Ajax reached out and shook Zeb's hand. Zeb could see that Ajax tried to squeeze his hand tighter, but it was clear that he was very weak.

"You saved my nephew," Zeb said to Ajax, "I won't forget that. Now let's see about getting you to your medicine."

"What about pa," Luke asked Zeb.

"He's dead," Zeb said, in a matter of fact tone. "While on the way to Earth I received confirmation from a contact I have in the Separatists movement."

"You're one of them; one of these Separatists?" Ajax asked.

"No," Zeb said, "but like all civil wars, sometimes you have friends on both sides. Now, before we go," Zeb said as he looked back at Lt. Riker. "See if you can find those three Scivs the Jeachrothians were riding earlier. Maybe we can find something on their computers."

Lt. Riker pointed.

"About a mile or so away that way," she said to Zeb.

It happened to be in the direction of the blast Riker had fired to kill the Jeachrothians.

"Shit," Riker said with a soft voice.

"Alright," Zeb replied. "Luke; go get your Sciv and follow us over there; maybe we got lucky. I'll take Ajax in mine since I have the removable back canopy that his wings can fit out of."

"Mr. MaCahan," Ajax said, "I prefer to fly."

"I understand son, but," Zeb said to Ajax, "it would probably be wiser to save your energy. And," he said, motioning at Ajax's wings, "if the Jeachrothians came all the way here to Earth to find you, then that's something we need to be concerned about."

"Not to mention the fact," Riker added, "humans, at least in this time, don't have wings to fly around with."

"And there's that too," Zeb said with a smirk.

"Zeb," Luke said, "I don't think the Jeachrothians were here on Earth by accident. The one who did all the talking mentioned that their employer was in France; here on Earth."

Zeb didn't like the sound of that at all. Not too long back he had been to France, and killed a man who had decapitated three Klingons. Apparently someone in France was paying handsomely for the decapitated heads of aliens. Zeb had intended to find the head collector, but didn't have time. Did the Jeachrothians work for this head collector too?

Moments later, Zeb, Luke and Lt. Riker parked their Scivs in a clearing slightly outside the wooded area. They also saw the damage that the blast Riker had fired earlier had done. Luckily the blast missed the Scivs that had belonged to the Jeachrothians.

As it turned out, only one of the Scivs was equipped with a computer console. Zeb tried to use it, but the computer access was coded.

"Here," Lt. Riker said, "let me try."

Zeb got out of the Sciv and Riker climbed in. In mere moments she had cracked the code.

"Well," Zeb said, as he looked over at his own Sciv and looked at Ajax, who was getting weaker by the moment. "What did you find?"

"From what I can tell," Lt. Riker said, "the Jeachrothians were employed by man named Damien Byrne. They have done several contracts for him in the past."

"You mean killings," Luke added.

"It seems so," Riker nodded. "These Jeachrothians have killed Andorians, Bajorans, and even," she added, "a Breen, as well as others. The more exotic the higher price Byrne will pay."

"Yeah well," Zeb said, as subtle anger came to his face, "this Mr. Byrne will pay the highest price when I get my hands on him."

Riker looked at Zeb, after she had climbed out of Emabt's Sciv.

"Zeb," Riker said with her soft voice, "I understand your anger in this matter. But we're here to get that antidote for the Founder."

"What's she talking about?" Luke asked.

Zeb explained the situation with the Jem-Hadar vessel and the sick Founder.

"Then we should get that antidote, and the medicine for Ajax, and get the hell out of here," Luke said.

"Agreed," Zeb said. "We'll head to Gearhart first and then up to Seattle. But before we do," Zeb said, as he walked over to his Sciv. "I need to send a signal to an old friend."

Zeb reached into his storage compartment and found an old style communicator; the kind that would clip on the left side of a Starfleet Officer's uniformed. The old device chirped.

"Who is this," a voice replied.

"MaCahan," Zeb replied, "you old coot."

"I got your message," the voice replied. "I'll be there."

Zeb smiled and put the communicator back into his storage compartment.

"What was that?" Riker asked.

"An old friend," Zeb said, as he climbed into his Sciv. "His name is Julian Bashir. If we get lucky," Zeb said to Stephanie and Luke as they climbed into their own Scivs, "he will have the antidote for the Founder and," he said as he looked back at Ajax, "he might be able to help Hawkman too."

The three Scivs lifted off of the ground and flew high into the sky; destination Gearhart Oregon!

To be Continued...


	22. The Corbomite Equalizer

**STAR TREK: EXODUS  
The Corbomite Equalizer**

* * *

**Planet L458**

_MaCahan family transport vessel, nick named Lynx…_

With the weather on L458 more pleasant than usual, meaning no stormy rain, Josh MaCahan decided to do some much needed maintenance on the landing struts of the Lynx; the MaCahan's transport vessel.

Josh was busy removing one of the servo access covers that would allow him to adjust the strut's torque drivers. He wished his father, or even Luke, were there to help him; but both of them were on Earth, at last report, and would hopefully return soon with Uncle Zeb so they could continue on to Promitto; the new world that Earth's humanity was migrating too. It was a trip that could take years due to the ongoing effects the Omega blast had upon subspace.

Josh was busy removing the cover when he noticed that Lana, his older sister, had come outside of the Lynx with a plate of freshly baked cookies. He set down his thermatic slot converter, preparing for the arrival of the cookies, but he was stunned to see that Lana wasn't coming toward where he was working at all; she was heading over to the other transport vessel where Maurice Henry was doing his own maintenance on his ship.

Josh couldn't hear what Lana was saying to the older man, who was at least twice her age, but he could tell by his sister's body language that she was flirting with the man and he was flirting back.

Jessie, Josh's younger sister, came out holding a bowl and came over to where Josh was. She handed him the bowl.

"I thought you might like to lick the bowl," Jessie said.

"That doesn't seem right," Josh said, as he took the spoon that was in the bowl and scraped up some of the cookie dough.

"What?" Jessie asked. "I save the dough for you."

"Oh, not that," Josh said as he ate from the spoon, "and it's very good by the way. What I meant was how come I get stuck with the left over cookie dough, but he," he pointed at Maurice jabbering with Lana, "gets the cookies."

"I can tell you why," Jessie said, with a giggle, "she made them for him."

Josh shook his head.

"I don't like it; her getting all goo-goo eyed over him; he's a married man," Josh said.

"I think its romantic," Jessie said, as she took the finished bowl from Josh. "Besides," Jessie added, "from what Lana told mom and me, Maurice's younger wife, Emi, is leaving their communion to join her sister and her husband in another communion."

"And isn't it just lucky for Maurice that Lana is available," Josh said with contempt in his voice.

"That's why it is romantic," Jessie added. "I think they make a cute couple."

"You're out of your mind," Josh said. "Dad will never let her marry into a triangle communion."

"Well guess what, mister snooty; even if dad didn't like, he couldn't stop it; Lana is a grown woman."

Jessie stomped away, after making her point, and headed back into the Lynx.

Later, with his work done, Josh was back in the Lynx and had washed up. He came into the living room and saw his mother, Linda, looking out one of the portholes; Lana was going inside of Maurice's ship.

"Mom," Josh said.

Linda turned toward her son.

"What are you going to do about that?" Josh asked. "If Jessie had her way, Lana would marry Maurice tomorrow. Don't tell me you think this is a good idea."

Linda nodded her head.

"No," Linda said, "I agree with you that it probably isn't a good idea."

"Then stop it," Josh told his mother.

"Your sister is a grown woman, Josh," Linda began to say. "If I try to drive her away from him, it might just give her reason to cling on to something that isn't there."

"What do you mean by that," Josh asked. "You don't think a communal marriage between three can work?"

"On contrary," Linda said, as she looked out the window at Maurice's ship, "I think it works just fine. But Maurice and his wives were born into that life style; Lana wasn't. I'm not sure how she would accept sharing a man with another woman in the same bed."

"I think it's wrong," Josh said. "Why would any man want to share his bed with two women?"

Linda wanted to laugh at the question; Josh was obviously naïve, and Linda found it amusing.

Several hundred miles away from where the Lynx was parked, was a small shanty town. It is where supplies came to L458, which then the store owners sold to the locals; including the MaCahans.

There was also a very cheap boarding lodge where visitors could stay, which, on the street level, had a bar/saloon. There were various tables spread throughout the bar, with several patrons sitting at them. Some were eating food or drink or both. At one of the tables five people were seated and were playing some sort of card game. Four of the men were humans; the fifth was a Klingon who wore a patch over his left eye. But it was clear that one of the humans was in charge; they all answered to him. His name was Lockhart.

"Alright," Lockhart said, as he looked at his cards. The game was poker and his current hand was pretty weak. But it didn't stop him from pushing his large pile of credits into the middle of the table. "I'm all in."

The other four players all had better hands; the Klingon had four aces. But they all knew that the boss, Lockhart, was still in a bad mood after his dealings with the Tharonites (Maurice and his party). One by one, the others folded; letting Lockhart win.

It was at that moment that a stranger came into the bar. One of Lockhart's men motioned to Lockhart to look at the new comer.

"I think that's the stranger we saw, boss," the henchman said to Lockhart.

"Yes," Lockhart said, as he watched the stranger head over to the bar, which had no chairs, to order a drink. "He was the one on the Sciv. Keep an eye on me boys," Lockhart said to his men.

Lockhart scooted out of his chair and walked over to the bar, and to the side of the stranger; seemly not noticing that his Klingon henchman took a few credits out of his stack.

"My name is Lockhart," Lockhart said to the stranger."

The stranger downed a shot glass, and, without looking at Lockhart, he said; "I don't care."

"This is my town mister," Lockhart said. "So you better learn to care."

At that instant, Lockhart's four henchmen scooted out of their chairs; prepared to react if the stranger, who wore an all black outfit, tried anything.

The stranger reached into his pocket and took out an object in the shape of the sphere which was beaming with a bright neon blue light.

"I call this the equalizer," the stranger said, "But you can call it Corbomite. Simply put; any attack upon me will be reflected back at five times the power; it is called the Corbomite Maneuver."

"I don't believe you," Lockhart said.

"Again," the stranger said, "I don't care. However, I will tell you this; I am interested in the Tharonites you encountered two days ago."

"Oh really," Lockhart said. "Perhaps the two of us have something in common; I want those people off of this world. Their communal triangles offend me and most of the other people on this world; except the MaCahans."

"And you want to remove them," the Stranger added.

"That's right," Lockhart said. "What about you?"

The Stranger nodded his head in agreement.

"I want them off this world too," the Stranger said.

Lockhart reached out his hand, and so did the Stranger; and then the two men shook hands.

"What about the MaCahans," Lockhart asked. "They are kin folk to Zeb MaCahan. My men and I would have taken care of this already, but I don't want to tangle with someone like that. He'd feed us to the Ferengi."

The Stranger chuckled at the thought, and then his face turned ice cold with intensity.

"Don't worry about him," the Stranger said. "Let's give the Tharonites two more days, and then we'll see what happens."

"Two days," Lockhart repeated.

The Stranger left four credits on the bar for his drink, and then walked away from the bar and out the saloon door. Lockhart came back over to the table.

"I don't trust him," the Klingon henchman said to Lockhart.

Lockhart, without warning, took a disrupter and shot the Klingon between the eyes; his head exploding throwing chunks of brain matter everywhere before his body had hit the floor.

"Neither do I," Lockhart said to the dead Klingon, "and look what happens to those I don't trust."

The other men began to clean up the mess, as Lockhart looked out the window at the Stranger who rode away on his Sciv.

* * *

**Earth; Gearhart Oregon…**

Three Scivs came out of the sky. The city below, as with most cities in this part of North America, was most in ruins and abandoned for the most part.

Zeb aimed his Sciv downward; Ajax sitting in the passenger seat behind him.

"Down there," Ajax said, "near that cluster of wrecked buildings."

"Alright, let's go take a look," Zeb said to his winged passenger. "But listen up, Ajax; stay close to us. Those three bloodsucking Jeachrothians were sent especially for you, and may not be the only ones. I think your head might have a pretty good sized bounty on it, so there's no telling how many takers there are."

"Understood," Ajax said; though he had a different plan already in mind; other than just sticking close to Zeb and the others.

Continued…next time; Ajax finds answers, Zeb finds an old friend; Special Guest Star-Julian Bashir


	23. The Game is 501

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**The Game is; 501—BULLSEYE!**

**Written by Robert Canary**

**Special Guest writer (Ajax's flashbacks); Hideout Writer**

* * *

**Earth; Gearhart Oregon…**

Three Scivs came out of the sky. The city below, as with most cities in the north western part of North America, was mostly in ruins and abandoned for the most part, due to the ravaging nature of the civil war. Luckily most of the fighting was to the south; but the scars of the war were quite evident.

Zeb MaCahan aimed his Sciv downward; Ajax sitting in the passenger seat behind him.

"Down there," Ajax said, "near that cluster of wrecked buildings in the lower left."

"Alright, let's go take a look," Zeb said to his winged passenger. "But listen up, Ajax; stay close to us. Those three bloodsucking Jeachrothians were sent especially for you, and may not be the only ones. I think your head might have a pretty good sized bounty on it, so there's no telling how many takers there are out there."

"Understood," Ajax said; though he had a different plan already in mind; other than just sticking close to Zeb and the others.

While Ajax wanted to trust the Zeb and Luke MaCahan, his nature instincts would always be suspicious of anyone's motives; and why not? As Zeb flew the craft downward, Ajax was over taken by a spasm of pain caused by a fire that seemed to burn inside his body. Resting his head against the canopy, Ajax let his mind drift back through his memories to events that happened four-hundred years earlier…It was a much different Earth and the obstacles to live were just as many if not more; and there was the Preservation Lab…

* * *

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

_It was dangerous, he knew that much. Still, he wanted out of Europe, and figured that catching a jet would be the best way. He saw one of the American Airlines planes, and smiled. 'Perfect.' he thought. 'First stop: America, then on to South America. Let's see if this bird can withstand a rainforest.' With that, he flew towards the aircraft, landing near the wheels._

_The engines were screaming as Ajax wrapped himself around the strut as the aircraft started its takeoff roll. Soon, the aircraft was clear of the ground, and the gear was retracting._

_Ajax made a disgusted noise as the doors closed, and he shoved a pair of earplugs into his ears; and fell asleep. His physiology would allow him to survive the flight with no more damage than a sensation of cold that ran down to his bones._

_When he woke up, still light headed from the low oxygen, he knew that the plane was descending. Suddenly, the door opened, and the gear began dropping. Ajax let go of the strut, falling clear of the aircraft._

_Halfway to the ground, Ajax recovered, and made a stealth landing behind a gourmet restaurant in New York. Poking through the garbage, he was able to find a decent meal that had just been thrown out. 'I love how wasteful restaurants are.' Ajax thought to himself. There was a flicker of motion in his peripheral vision, and Ajax straightened up in time to catch a dart in his arm. "Just great." he muttered, pulling the dart out. The world went black around him, and he knew no more._

FLASHBACK ENDS…

* * *

Ajax was shaken out of his 400 year old memories as the Sciv came to a landing on the ground. The canopy opened up, and Zeb looked back at Ajax.

"You look weak kid," Zeb said, as Luke and Lt. Stephanie Riker came over to Zeb's Sciv having just climbed out of theirs.

"My Uncle's right," Luke said to Ajax, "you stay here while we scout about."

Ajax, pain rifling through is body, simply nodded his head and closed his eyes. And as Zeb and the others headed away, Ajax dove back into his memories. He had just been rummaging through a trash can in the back of a restaurant for food when a dart had struck him in his arm and blackness had surrounded him…

Flashback continues…

_Ajax awoke with a massive headache and the muted whine of a small jet plane ringing in his ears. Realizing it would be useless to pretend he was still asleep, he announced his wakeful status with a groan as he moved his head._

_"Oh good. You're awake. Took you long enough, I suppose." A voice said. "Now, I imagine you've got a pretty nasty headache, so here's some aspirin."_

_Ajax caught the bottle, took four and dry swallowed, tossing the bottle back. _

_"Thanks." he rasped. "As nice as it's been, I've got places to go, people to see, that sort of thing." He undid his seatbelt, and stood up._

_"Don't bother." the voice said. "I'm the only one who has the access code that will open the door there. Oddly enough, it's the only way out of this aircraft."_

_"Tell that to the window." Ajax muttered._

_"We bounced a Learjet off of it."_

_Ajax turned toward the man, who was wearing a high class business suit. "My name is Ajax, what do you want?"_

_"The Preservation Protocol is going into effect." the man said. "My name is Devin, by the way, Devin Powers. You'll find refreshments in the back, I assume you are hungry, or at the very least, thirsty."_

_Ajax acknowledged the man's statement, and helped himself to a small platter of food and a bottle of soda before sitting down across from the man. "So." he said. "Preservation." he lifted a shoulder and dropped it. "What is it?"_

_"It's getting too hot, globally, to continue with our illicit research, despite our lobbyist's best efforts to make our work legal." Devin said. "So we're shutting down, and we'll restart in the twenty fourth century."_

_"Great." Ajax commented. "So you're going to kit me out with a real U.S. identity, all the way down to an authentic SSN, and turn me loose in the world to make my own way. That's mighty white of you, Mr. Powers."_

_"I don't think so." Devin replied. "Itex will persevere with you, hence the name of our lab: Perseverance."_

_"You make yourself sound virtuous." Ajax muttered._

_Devin smirked. "You can either die within two weeks, or compete for one of five slots. One day, you'll be thawed out, and life will begin again. Maybe you'll even survive."_

_"Bastard." Ajax stated, deadpan. "You know I'm going to choose slim odds over none."_

_"Yes," Devin smiled. "I knew that. Not everyone has been so logical about it. Have you ever heard of one so-called Maximum Ride?"_

_"What about her?" Ajax asked, chewing his sandwich._

_"She and her 'Flock' were defiant, they chose to die rather than go for the slim chance."_

_"Huh." Ajax muttered. "I don't think I took her for that type. Say on."_

_"You are the most promising of all our avian experiments thus far...in terms of the ones that are willing to survive, anyway." Devin said. "You'd only have to best two other experiments to secure a slot."_

_"Great." Ajax said, faux cheerfully. "I can deal with that."_

_The jet landed in France, and Powers opened the door. "There are eight guards with orders to shoot if you act physically hostile towards me or attempt to leave."_

_"I'm so glad you left me the option of killing you with my undiluted sarcasm." Ajax said dryly. "It really made my day."_

_"We aim to please." Powers replied smoothly. Ajax scowled._

* * *

_Three hours later, Ajax was in a jungle simulation, with orders to kill or be killed. The two others in the arena were his competitors, and Ajax was waiting for one to kill the other while laying in wait._

_It didn't take long, as the other two engaged each other in a crippling fight. One died, and the other was standing on unsteady legs, growing slowly weaker from blood loss._

_"Hello Bresal." Ajax said._

_Despair was evident on the face of the other. "I can't win, can I?" he asked softly._

_"No." Ajax replied truthfully. "Not even if they had removed my weapons. Goodbye." with that, he drew a .45 handgun, and shot Bresal between the eyes before holstering his weapon again. It was a mercy, he told himself, he'd alleviated Bresal's pain in the only way he could. Still, he didn't like it._

_The next stage was a GED test, which Ajax passed with surprisingly high marks._

_"You've proven yourself." Devin said, entering the room. He handed Ajax a grey sweatshirt and grey sweatpants, saying "Change into those, your clothes and equipment will be stored separately, in a hermetically sealed chamber." He then left, giving Ajax five minutes to lay out his gear, and change._

_At the end of the five minutes, a young intern came into the room. "Please follow me, sir." she said. "I'm sure that all the details will be a bit boring, so I'll be brief. You're being placed in a freezer. After it seals, it will get extremely cold. Don't fight it, just drift off to sleep. Understood?"_

_"Perfectly." Ajax said. "I'm going to be in a tight space, suppressing my rather rational fear of tight spaces, then it's going to get cold, and I won't know anything afterwards."_

_"Pretty much." the intern grimaced. "I hope they find a cure for cellular depolarization in the future. Good luck."_

_Ajax snorted, apparently, the people in charge were serious about shutting down; to the point that they were lying to their interns. He entered the slightly canted bay, his hands clasped behind his back as if he were at parade rest. An ornately decorated door slid down in front of him, and he shivered as a wave of cold was dumped over his shoulders. He closed his eyes as the world went black._

End Flashback

* * *

Ajax opened his eyes. Zeb, Luke, and Lt. Riker, as well as a new comer, were staring at him from outside the Sciv.

"How long was I out?" Ajax asked, looking wearily at the new comer.

"Just about an hour," Luke said.

"Ajax," Zeb said, as he looked over at the new comer, "this is my friend Julian Bashir. And if anyone can figure out what's happening with you; he can."

"I don't like doctors," Ajax said, not missing a beat.

"From what I can see; I can't blame you," the bearded and semi-gray haired Bashir said with a quirky smile as he motioned to Ajax's wings. "And if your really are human, with wings, that means someone was playing around with your DNA and that means," Bashir said, as he reached out and placed his hand on Ajax's shoulder, "we actually have more in common than you might think."

* * *

Across the ocean, and in an area of Europe once known as France, there was a Château that sat in a secluded area, surrounded by a thick maze of large and full trees. A balcony offered a scenic view of the wooded area that surrounded the abode; and a man, Damien Byrne, stood on the balcony looking at a data-pad. On the hand held object's screen were recorded images.

It had been Damien Byrne who had hired Emabt and the other two Jeachrothians to capture Ajax and to bring him to France. The images Damien was looking at were taken of those who had defeated the Jeachrothians and, unbeknownst to the meddlers, were transmitted back to Damien. The images were taken as they had hacked into the Sciv's computer which belonged to Emabt

Damien recognized one of them immediately; the legendary Zeb MaCahan. Each era of Earth's history had their versions of legends. People like Jim Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard; and this current era had MaCahan.

Months back, Zeb MaCahan had intervened and had killed a man Damien had hired to decapitate three Klingons. Not only did MaCahan kill the man Damien had hired, he also retrieved the heads and gave them to the Klingons for a proper ceremony. And now, as fate would have it, Zeb MaCahan was once again interfering with Damien's plans. This time Damien would see to it that MaCahan paid dearly; with his life...in time.

The other two in the first few images (Lt. Stephanie Riker and Luke MaCahan), Damien did not recognize. But then; a fourth person came into view, and this person had wings. Damien smiled upon seeing winged creation.

"You survived, my old friend," Damien said, as a smile spread across his face. "And you have friends. Lucky for me," Damien added, "they don't know how distrustful of them you probably are, which means you will abandon them eventually. And when you do," Damien added as his right index finger made invisible circle's around Ajax's head, "I will make my move; Ajax."

Damien turned and headed back inside the chateau. Once inside, he looked at his main wall which had the stuffed decapitated heads of many alien beings. There heads of Bajorans, Romulans, Jem-Hadar and others. He had no intention of putting Ajax's head on the wall because Ajax was not an alien; he was human. Damien had another purpose for Ajax; and if all went as planned, Damien Byrne would soon begin to make it come to fruition. And even though the civil war was still being fought all over Earth, Damien Byrne wasn't bothered by it all, and he knew that very soon; Ajax's destiny would come to life once and for all.

Damien headed to the other side of the large room, with the over fifty stuffed aliens on it, lined up in rows of ten. He entered his office to find a special device; a special weapon. In the 25th century, weapons of all kinds could be gotten; phasers, disrupters, and all sorts of exotic hand to hand weapons, thanks to warrior races like the Klingons. But as he found his weapon of choice, and held it in his hand, Damien smiled. Because, in his opinion, nothing worked as well as a good old…dart gun.

_**Continued…next time; Julian Bashir's actions could prevent a galactic war or start one; meanwhile, another Star Trek legend, perhaps the greatest ever, joins the tapestry of STAR TREK: EXODUS!**_


	24. The Wings of Destruction

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**The Wings of Destruction**

* * *

Previously…

_Ajax opened his eyes. Zeb, Luke, and Lt. Riker, as well as a new comer, were staring at him from outside the Sciv._

_"How long was I out?" Ajax asked, looking wearily at the new comer._

_"Just about an hour," Luke said._

_"Ajax," Zeb said, as he looked over at the new comer, "this is my friend Julian Bashir. And if anyone can figure out what's happening with you; he can."_

_"I don't like doctors," Ajax said, not missing a beat._

_"From what I can see; I can't blame you," the bearded and semi-gray haired Bashir said with a quirky smile as he motioned to Ajax's wings. "And if your really are human, with wings, that means someone was playing around with your DNA and that means," Bashir said, as he reached out and placed his hand on Ajax's shoulder, "we actually have more in common than you might think."_

_Across the ocean, and in an area of Europe once known as France, there was a Château that sat in a secluded area, surrounded by a thick maze of large and full trees. A balcony offered a scenic view of the wooded area that surrounded the abode; and a man, Damien Byrne, stood on the balcony looking at a data-pad. On the hand held object's screen were recorded images._

_It had been Damien Byrne who had hired Emabt and the other two Jeachrothians to capture Ajax and to bring him to France. The images Damien was looking at were taken of those who had defeated the Jeachrothians and, unbeknownst to the meddlers, were transmitted back to Damien. The images were taken as they had hacked into the Sciv's computer which belonged to Emabt_

_Damien recognized one of them immediately; the legendary Zeb MaCahan. Each era of Earth's history had their versions of legends. People like Jim Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard; and this current era had MaCahan._

_Months back, Zeb MaCahan had intervened and had killed a man Damien had hired to decapitate three Klingons. Not only did MaCahan kill the man Damien had hired, he also retrieved the heads and gave them to the Klingons for a proper ceremony. And now, as fate would have it, Zeb MaCahan was once again interfering with Damien's plans. This time Damien would see to it that MaCahan paid dearly; with his life...in time._

_The other two in the first few images (Lt. Stephanie Riker and Luke MaCahan), Damien did not recognize. But then; a fourth person came into view, and this person had wings. Damien smiled upon seeing winged creation._

_"You survived, my old friend," Damien said, as a smile spread across his face. "And you have friends. Lucky for me," Damien added, "they don't know how distrustful of them you probably are, which means you will abandon them eventually. And when you do," Damien added as his right index finger made invisible circle's around Ajax's head, "I will make my move; Ajax."_

_Damien turned and headed back inside the chateau. Once inside, he looked at his main wall which had the stuffed decapitated heads of many alien beings. There heads of Bajorans, Romulans, Jem-Hadar and others. He had no intention of putting Ajax's head on the wall because Ajax was not an alien; he was human. Damien had another purpose for Ajax; and if all went as planned, Damien Byrne would soon begin to make it come to fruition. And even though the civil war was still being fought all over Earth, Damien Byrne wasn't bothered by it all, and he knew that very soon; Ajax's destiny would come to life once and for all._

_Damien headed to the other side of the large room, with the over fifty stuffed aliens on it, lined up in rows of ten. He entered his office to find a special device; a special weapon. In the 25th century, weapons of all kinds could be gotten; phasers, disrupters, and all sorts of exotic hand to hand weapons, thanks to warrior races like the Klingons. But as he found his weapon of choice, and held it in his hand, Damien smiled. Because, in his opinion, nothing worked as well as a good old…poisoned dart gun._

_Our story continues…_

* * *

**GEARHART OREGON…**

Zeb MaCahan, and his nephew Luke, had their weapons drawn; in Luke's case a hand phaser, and in Zeb's case a Holland and Holland sawed off shotgun, a nearly 400 year old weapon. Behind them were Lt. StephanieRiker and Julian Bashir who were both assisting Ajax down the long stairwell which led to the laboratory in which Ajax had awoken only two weeks earlier; Luke looked Zeb's shotgun.

"Uncle Zeb," Luke said, with a soft voice, "why didn't you bring your phaser rifle?"

Zeb nodded his head, understanding his nephew's question clearly; why chose archaic weapons over modern ones.

"Luke," Zeb said, "I've seen people dodge phaser blasts with my own eyes, this baby," he showed him the shotgun, "won't miss."

"Your Uncle's right," Ajax managed to say through the pain that racked his body.

As they approached the bottom of the stairwell, Zeb motioned for everyone to be quiet and the both he and Luke pushed through the double-doors. The dim orange emergency lights cast a strange hue over the room. Zeb reached over and flipped the light switches up. Luke looked about and then nodded back at Zeb.

"Looks good," Luke said.

Zeb nodded in agreement. Bashir and Lt. StephanieRiker assisted Ajax to one of the med-beds and then Bashir looked about the room; his expression like that of a kid in a candy store.

"What is this place," Bashir said, as he opened up the cupboards and closets which contained all sorts of medical instruments. There were also several medical cabinets that were still operating after centuries of neglect.

"A self contained power source," Bashir said rhetorically, "amazing. Whoever built this place; built it to last."

"How could it have gone unnoticed," Lt. Riker asked, as she too looked about the lab.

"I don't think it went unnoticed," Zeb interjected. "I think someone went through great lengths to keep this place hidden."

Bashir opened a medical cabinet.

"I think what I need is in that one," Ajax said from the other side of the room

Bashir found several antiquated syringes which had been well preserved through the centuries. There were several vials of medicine which he drew into one of the needles.

As Bashir tended to Ajax, Luke and Zeb continued their survey of the lab, entering the other rooms to make sure they were clear of any threats, which they were.

"What kind of place is this," Luke asked his Uncle.

"I don't know," Zeb said as he looked at several empty stasis chambers. "But your friend Ajax isn't an ordinary human being, obviously. And one can only wonder," Zeb said, as he motioned toward the chambers, "if he's the only one on the loose now."

"On the loose," Luke repeated, "Uncle Zeb; you don't think he's some sort of threat or criminal do you?"

Zeb looked through the window at Ajax, who was being tended to by Bashir, and then he looked back at Luke.

"Luke," Zeb replied, "I can't put my fingers on it, but I get the impression that Ajax isn't telling us everything, and to be honest, I can't blame him; I would do the same in his situation. Go keep an eye on him; I need to talk with Julian."

Luke left the smaller observation room and entered the main lab. Bashir finished up injecting Ajax with medicine. Luke said something to Bashir, and then Bashir headed over to smaller observation room where Zeb was and entered.

"It's good to see you again," Zeb said as he extended his head. "We didn't have time to catch up earlier, but I wanted to thank you for meeting us here. Did you bring it?"

Bashir nodded. He reached into his pocket and took out a cylinder shaped object and handed it to Zeb.

"This should help the Founder," Julian Bashir said.

"How could the Founder still have the virus after all these decades?" Zeb asked.

"I don't know," Bashir replied. "However," he added, "it's possible that this Founder hasn't been to the Great Link, thus never got the cure."

"Why wouldn't a Founder return to the Great Link after all these years?" Zeb asked.

"Who can say; but trust me," Bashir said, "some of them, some of the Founders, can be downright shifty. I know; I had personal dealings with the Lady Founder who was their leader during the Dominion War."

"What about him," Zeb said as he looked out through the window at Ajax.

"Without a detailed scan, I can't be sure," Bashir said. "However, I am confident that some sort of genetic experimentation is involved with this lab, and I would even go so far as to say that many of the medicines and techniques mirror those used to later create the enhanced humans that led to the Eugenic Wars. And believe me; I would know. But as for your winged friend," Bashir added, "I think he has a tale to tell and I hope, someday, I will know it. My enhancements may, in some small way, be related to his."

"I know," Zeb said, "Miles Obrien loved to talk a lot when he got drunk. So," Zeb continued, "at least you're managing to keep your head low through this civil war."

"Actually," Bashir said, "my sources tell me that a resolution is on the table and the war may soon be over. But, even so," Bashir added, "I would still keep your family on track to head to Promitto. Earth's biosphere is in terrible shape, and will take decades if not centuries to mend. By the way," Bashir said, "when I told a mutual friend of ours that I was coming to meet you, he wanted me to give you this message," Bashir handed Zeb a data-pad to read, which he did.

Bashir watched as Zeb read the note from their mutual friend.

"The Zachara sector," Zeb finally said. "He wants me to head there? With the disruptions still being put off by the Omega Effect, it could take a while to do that; unless he helped." Zeb read further. "Alright," Zeb said as he finished and handed the pad back to Bashir, "I'll meet with him on the moon; but first I have to look into something in France."

Zeb and Bashir joined the others, and it was clear that Ajax was getting stronger by the moment.

"You look much better son," Zeb said to Ajax.

"Thank you," Ajax said. "Before we leave, I'd like to take one last look around."

Zeb looked to Lt. Riker who was monitoring her Tricorder.

"It's okay," she said to Zeb. "From what I can tell, none of the fighting is heading this way. However," she added, "I am detecting Scivs four-hundred miles to the south so let's make it quick."

"Alright," Zeb said, "you got fifteen minutes," Zeb said to Ajax.

The winged man stood up and looked about the room and then he started looking about. He made it seem as if he was in awe, but actually he couldn't stand the place, and, more importantly, he had to get to the room where personal effects were stored. Zeb made eye contact with Luke, and nodded his head. Luke would shadow Ajax.

As Ajax and Luke looked about, Zeb, Lt. Riker and Julian Bashir made their way up the long stairwell and out of the long hidden medical complex. A light drizzle started to fall. Julian headed toward his small sized shuttle, which was decades old, but still fully operational.

"I need to get my jacket, I'll be right back," Julian said.

Zeb watched as Julian headed toward the shuttle.

"He's pretty old," Lt. Riker said, looking at Bashir, "but my father speaks well of him."

"Hell, Bashir and I are nearly the same age; you're father is much older. I'd like to see him sometime," Zeb told her.

"I got a subspace message from my mother right before the ordeal with the Founder," Lt. Riker said, "she said that my father was conferring with both sides of the war, since he had friends on both sides. He still believes a peace can be reached."

"That's what Julian was telling me a moment ago," Zeb said. "I hope they're right."

As Zeb and Lt. StephanieRiker continued their conversation, Julian Bashir arrived at his shuttle and entered the hatch. His jacket was indeed waiting for him on one of the tables in the passenger cabin. But not only was the jacket there, so was a person; woman.

"How is Zeb," the woman asked.

"He's fine," Bashir said with a smile. "But why don't you go out there and ask him yourself?"

She smiled at Bashir.

"I don't know," she replied, "but I think the last person Zeb MaCahan wants to see right now is Kira Nerys," Kira said with a smile.

And although her hair had wisps of gray in it, Kira Nerys still had an undeniable glare of fire in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Zeb and Lt. Riker were talking about her father, William T Riker, when suddenly her Sciv' s sensors chirped. Lt. Riker hurried over to her Sciv, Zeb right behind her, and she read the instrument panel.

"What is it," Zeb asked.

"I can't be sure," Riker replied to the much older Zeb MaCahan, "but I think we were scanned."

"Let me see," Zeb said.

Lt. Riker stepped aside as she let Zeb sit in the pilot's seat. He fidgeted with the switches and entered other command codes.

"Where did you learn those codes," she asked, as she watched with curiosity.

"Your father of course," Zeb said with a smile.

"He told me that he had given me all of his old codes," Riker said with a scoff.

"Shit," Zeb said, upon reading the panel. "Either someone is on their way here, or, they're firing on our position. We've got to get out of here."

At that moment, Julian Bashir rejoined him.

"What's up," Bashir asked; his youthful charm still in his aged eyes.

Zeb stood up out of the Sciv and extended his hand to shake Julian's.

"We've got to get out of here, and now," Zeb told his friend. "Thank you for your help you old fart."

"Hey," Julian said, "I'm not that much older than you. But, if you say it's time to scoot, it's time to scoot."

The two men hugged, and then Julian headed back toward his shuttle. Zeb looked to Lt. Riker.

"Rev up the other Scivs," Zeb told her, "I'll go get Luke and Ajax," Zeb said as he hurried back toward the medical complex.

Zeb entered the complex just as Julian's shuttle lifted off and zoomed away.

Further in the complex, and its darkened hallways and maze of rooms, Ajax gently laid Luke down on the ground, having just knocked him out a moment earlier while the two were exploring. Ajax entered the room where his, and others, personal effects were kept, including his guns and other effects, some of which were kept in a duffle bag. Ajax heard Zeb's voice calling out for him and Luke. Ajax knew he had to act, and fast, He snatched up his things, and headed toward where he knew the rear entrance to the complex was. Moments later, Zeb came upon Luke, who was just coming to.

"What happened," Zeb asked his nephew, as he helped him up.

"I don't know," Luke said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It had to be Ajax."

"Damn," Zeb said, as he looked about. "I knew there was something up with that winged varmint. But, no matter," Zeb continued, as he helped Luke out of the room, "we got to get out of here and fast."

Several moments later, Luke and Zeb emerged from the complex. Lt. Riker came over and helped Zeb place Luke inside of a Sciv.

"What happened," Riker asked

"Ajax," Zeb replied, with anger in his voice. "Listen up," he said as he handed Riker the cylinder object that Bashir had given him earlier, "get this up to the Founder as fast as you can and I'll follow when I can. I've set Luke's Sciv on automatic, he's going with you."

"Where are you going?" Riker asked.

"I'm heading to France," Zeb said, "and then I'm heading to the Zachara sector. Tell Luke, when he's more cognizant, to tell his mother to pack up and leave L458 as soon as possible and continue on to Promitto."

Riker nodded in agreement and then moments later their Scivs zoomed off into the sky. And, as all three Scivs were still flying in formation, a bright flash came from behind and the city of Gearhart was utterly destroyed by an explosion meant for them. And then the Scivs separated and Zeb headed west east while Luke and Lt. Riker's Scivs headed toward space.

And… as for Ajax…

Continued…


	25. From Yesterday

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**From Yesterday…**

**Planet L458**

It was dusk on L458, and rain was falling very hard. The Macahan family, such as it was, was preparing for dinner. Linda Macahan and her two children, Jessie and Josh, had prepared dinner and sat down at the table to eat. Linda couldn't help but notice that the two children looked over at the four empty chairs where the rest of the family would be sitting if they were here.

The head of the table was where their father, Richard, would normally be sitting. But he had been missing ever since he had gone back to Earth to convince his sister to leave the civil war torn world. Next to him was where Jessie and Josh's older brother, Luke, would sit. He had returned to Earth to find their father, and had not been heard from since. Next to Luke would be where their Uncle Zeb would have been seating, but he too had gone back to Earth to not only find Luke and their father Richard, but to retrieve an antidote for a dying Founder. If the Founder died, it could cause a galactic war. And on the other side of the table would be were their older sister Lana would be seating. But in the past week, Lana had been spending more time with Maurice Henry and his group of Tharonite followers.

Maurice and his friends had arrived in L458 and had parked their transport vessel near to the MaCahan's ship. Although Maurice and the others were humans, they believed in the philosophy of Tharon; a well known Tholian who, with his enigmatic charm, had professed his peaceful belief throughout the known galaxy, and more close to home, his belief that all marriages should be centered on the theory of the Triangle. That every relationship should have three sides to it, thus, marriages were at their strongest when there were three people involved. It didn't matter what the sex of the three were, but any combination was at its best when there were there were three. Maurice was married to another man and a woman, her name was Shyla. Shyla had decided to leave the marriage, and to join her own brother and his wife in a new communion. Maurice, and his husband Javal, began courting Lana in the recent weeks to the point where she had been spending more time on their ship, and had, only one day earlier, accepted their marriage proposal.

Linda was jarred from her thoughts by her daughter Jessie.

"You're thinking about Lana, aren't you mom," Jessie asked, as she ate from her plate.

"Actually," Linda said to her daughter, who was more tomboyish as each day passed, "I was thinking about her and Luke and your father and Uncle Zeb."

"Me too," Josh said, as he looked at their empty places. "I wish they would…"

Before Josh could say another word, a loud chirp came from the ship's com channel. A voice suddenly broke through the silence.

"_Is everyone sleeping down there already?" It was the voice of Luke._

Linda smiled with happiness as her children sprung out of their chairs and rushed toward the door.

Luke brought his Sciv down from out of the sky and aimed for an area next to the Lynx; his family's transport vessel. He couldn't help but notice the other nearby transport vessel. It was smaller than his family's ship, and looked a little worn. No doubt the other ship was forced to find shelter on L458 due to the Omega wave that passed through the area in the previous weeks, just as the Lynx had had to do as well.

But Luke was happy to see the door of the Lynx swing open and Jessie, Josh and his mother, Linda, spilled out of it. Luke opened his Sciv and his mom, Linda, gasped upon seeing the heavy bandages around his left shoulder.

"Luke," Linda said, as she carefully hugged Luke the moment he stepped out of this Sciv, "what happened?"

"Oh, you mean this," Luke said, as he rubbed the heavy bandaged shoulder, "it's nothing; I'm okay."

"Where's dad and Uncle Zeb," Josh asked his older brother.

Luke looked at his mother, and his two younger siblings, and then he gave them all a sorrowful look.

"Dad's dead," Luke said softly. "When he got back to Earth he was forced to fight with the Separatists and was killed when he refused to execute a family for not wanting to join the fight."

Jessie hugged her mom, and began to cry. Josh shook Luke's hand, and hugged his brother.

"Where's Lana," Luke asked, as he realized his twin sister had yet to appear.

"Hold off on that," Linda said, as she dried tears from her cheek, "where's Zeb?"

"Uncle Zeb will rejoin us as soon as he can," Luke answered. "But we were able to find the antidote, and Lt. Riker and I took it up to the Founder. So the situation with the Jem'Hadar battleship and the Star Fleet ships is over. But Uncle Zen told me to tell you that we should go ahead and pull up stakes and get out of here and head on to Promitto."

A look of concern came over Linda's face.

"What's wrong," Luke asked.

Linda looked over at the other transport vessel. She then explained to Luke the situation with Maurice and Lana's engagement to him and his husband.

"You let her do that?" Luke asked, with anger in his voice.

"Luke," his mother countered, "Lana is a grown woman, so I couldn't exactly stop her. The point is, we can't leave this place until this situation between her and Maurice plays its self out."

"Is she going to marry them?" Luke asked.

"Didn't you hear mom, silly," Jessie said, "They are engaged."

"Listen," Linda said to Luke, "let's get you settled in and we'll deal with this tomorrow."

Luke nodded in agreement, and they all headed back toward the transport vessel, unaware that they were being observed by two of Lockhart's henchmen. Once the MaCahans were inside their ship, the two henchmen got into their own two Scivs, and zipped away.

The two henchmen arrived at Lockhart's home and relayed the information to their boss, Lockhart that Luke MaCahan had returned to L458.

"Damn," Lockhart said to himself. "If we're going to do something about those immoral Tharonite followers, we're going to have to act fast. Go find that Stranger we met in town a couple weeks ago and tell him I want to make our move now. Maybe he will let us use his Corbomite Maneuver."

The two henchmen nodded their heads, and left Lockhart's home.

Several hundred miles from Lockhart's home was the small village that was the closest thing to a town on the small world. In the center of the town was shoddy hotel/saloon, which was where the man referred to as the Stranger was staying. The Stranger was down in the crowded saloon sitting alone at one of the tables, drinking from a glass of bourbon.

The sounds around him were loud as there were several tables where games of chance were being played by the patrons, most of whom worked in the nearby mines for a paltry living. Several women and men who worked for the casino, pleasure givers, made their rounds trying to ply their trade. But they knew to avoid the Stranger, who wore an all black outfit and gave off a vibe of "stay away".

As the Stranger drank his glass of spirits, he was unaware of the young boy who was watching him from the second level of the casino. The boy's father owned the hotel/casino, was just barely able to squeak out a living from the establishment for himself and the boy. The boy's mother had died in a fire when the boy was three years old. Although the boy was saved, he had watched his mother burn to death before his very eyes, leaving him in a state of shock to the point that he had not spoken a word since. The boy's name as Evan; and even though he could not speak, and have very little contact with the outside world, he did like to draw. And as the Stranger was drinking his bourbon, he was unaware that Evan was doing a charcoal drawing of him. It was a drawing that Evan had started a week earlier and was close to finishing.

Evan looked at his drawing of the Stranger's face, and did some shadowing beneath the eyes he had drawn. He smeared the edges of the lines, giving them a perfect effect of depth. Evan looked up from his drawing and back down at the Stranger, only to find the Stranger looking up at him with a look of stone cold. Evan, who was very timid, became scared, and upon snatching up his art supplies and charcoal binder, scurried down the hallway to the room he and his father shared. Evan shut the door behind him and headed over to his bed. On the wall next to his bed was where he hung up his artwork. He looked at the array of drawings, most of them facials, and found the one that most interested him where it concerned his new facial of the Stranger. Evan found a thumbtack and put the new drawing of the Stranger next to a drawing he had done months earlier. As it happened to be, Evan's father had brought home an old style book. Even though most people read and wrote using computers, there was still a small market for printed works. In this case it was a "Legends of the Federation" book, with incredible artwork depicting legendary ships and officers of the Federation. Evan had found the picture of one of the so called "legendary" officers, and had done his own charcoal facial of it. And as he looked at the charcoal drawing he had one of the legendary figure, he realized that the Stranger did indeed looked him. Was the Stranger related to the legend in the drawing; the legend known as James T Kirk?

Continued…


	26. In My Grasp

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**In My Grasp**

Previously…

Ajax and Luke scoured the lower levels of the once hidden hi-tech medical complex in Gearhart Oregon. It had recently been uprooted during the ongoing Civil War, and was where Ajax had emerged from a four century long slumber. He had originally left the complex, but had to return for much needed medicine to help his system become acclimated to the 25th century.

Ajax and Luke, along with Zeb, Lt. Stephanie Riker and Julian Bashir, had gone inside the complex, and while Zeb and the others prepared to leave the complex, Ajax and Luke investigated the many rooms inside the complex.

However, Ajax knew exactly where he was going. And upon finding his personal gear, including his own colt45s, he decided to make his move. Never too trusting of Luke, and the others, he came up from behind and put a choke hold on Luke.

"Sorry Luke," Ajax said, as he looked down on Luke's motionless body, "I just can't afford to trust you, and besides," he added, as he snagged up a duffel back full of his belongings, "something tells me you'd be much safer if you were as far from me as possible."

Ajax made his way down the long hallway and heard Zeb's voice calling out for him and Luke. Ajax picked up his pace and slipped out the back exit, luckily the medicine Julian Bashir had given him was already working, and Ajax felt his strength coming back. Once he was clear of the overhang of the building, Ajax took to flight. Someone had sent the Jeachrothians for him and him alone, and now Ajax had one goal; to find the person responsible and kill them.

Zeb came upon Luke, who was just coming to.

"What happened," Zeb asked his nephew, as he helped him up.

"I don't know," Luke said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It had to be Ajax."

"Damn," Zeb said, as he looked about. "I knew there was something up with that winged varmint. But, no matter," Zeb continued, as he helped Luke out of the room, "we got to get out of here and fast. According to my Sciv's computer, someone has scanned this place and may have fired a long range weapon on us."

Several moments later, Luke and Zeb emerged from the complex. Lt. Riker came over and helped Zeb place Luke inside of a Sciv.

"What happened," Riker asked

"Ajax," Zeb replied, with anger in his voice. "Listen up," he said as he handed Riker the cylinder object that Bashir had given him earlier, which contained the antidote for the ill Founder, "get this up to the Founder as fast as you can and I'll follow when I can. I've set Luke's Sciv on automatic, he's going with you."

"Where are you going?" Riker asked.

"I'm heading to France," Zeb said, "and then I'm heading to the Zachara sector. Tell Luke, when he's more cognizant, to tell his mother to pack up and leave L458 as soon as possible and continue on to Promitto."

Riker nodded in agreement and then moments later their Scivs zoomed off into the sky. And, as all three Scivs were still flying in formation, a bright flash came from behind and the city of Gearhart was utterly destroyed by an explosion meant for them. And then the Scivs separated and Zeb headed west east while Luke and Lt. Riker's Scivs headed toward space.

* * *

**Further north, in Red Deer Canada…**

Julian Bashir flew the shuttle down through a maze of trees and brought it to a rest on a landing pad. A large cabin wood house was next to the landing pad; his house, the house he shared with his wife Kira Nerys. He powered down the shuttle and went back to the passenger cab. Kira was sleeping on the couch as he reached down and nudged her.

"We're home dear," Julian said.

"Why did you let me sleep the entire ride back?" Kira asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Because you were tired," Julian said with a smile as he reached down and helped her up. "And I have long learned my lesson from waking you up from one of your catnaps."

They made their way off of the shuttle and toward their house. As they entered their house, most of their belongings were right where they had left them before receiving Zeb's call for help; all packed up in the main living room.

"Do we really have to leave our home?" Kira asked.

"Yes," Julian said in a somber tone. "Thanks to this blasted Civil war, Earth's ecosystem has been damaged beyond repair. We may not feel the effects of it from where we are, but it's a matter of time. If we don't leave now, we might never get another chance."

"How long until Tom Paris arrives to pick us up," Kira asked as she went over to one of the nearby walls to take down the hologram pictures that still adorned it.

"Sometime in the next day," Julian said, as he went to help her.

One of the pictures was higher up on the wall, so Julian reached up to get for his wife. Kira looked at the picture; it was of her daughter, Mariah.

"You know," Julian said, as he looked at Kira looking at the hologram, "it's a good bet that Zeb MaCahan is going to cross paths with her someday. Shouldn't you let him know that she is his daughter?"

"I've thought out about it," Kira said, "but I also believe that there are some paths that should find their own ways. Heck, I haven't even spoken to her in nearly ten years, so for all I know, she might be dead."

"That's because of what she does," Julian said. "I think you've always been too judgmental on her."

"Too judgmental," Kira asked with a slight tone of anger in her voice. "My daughter is a smuggler and a crook, and that's being kind. She could have chosen to be anything in her life, but she chose to live her life as a criminal."

"If I recall," Julian added, "Zeb wasn't much beyond being a criminal himself, when he was her age. I remember that ordeal the both of you, you and Zeb, were involved with; trying to help Kasidy prove that Jennifer Sisko wasn't dealing with a full deck. Quark hired Zeb to help Kasidy and you because of his questionable character traits, and admit it," Julian said with mischievous look on his face, "it was those traits that attracted you to him in the first place and led…to Mariah."

"I'll have you know," Kira said, "that he and I met on a hiking expedition before all of that."

"Look honey," Julian said, as he came over and hugged his wife, "I love you and I love Mariah as though she was my own child. But even when she was a little girl we knew she had a wild streak in her. How many time was she kicked out of school? I mean, think about it, she's the daughter of one of Bajor's most successful freedom fighters, you, and her father is the legendary Zeb MaCahan; could the way she turned out be so surprising to us now?"

"I suppose not," Kira said. "Perhaps you're right; perhaps Zeb deserves to know that he has a daughter out there somewhere. I'll think about it. But for now, let's finish packing just in case Tom arrives early."

The two continued to pack up their things…

* * *

Across the ocean, and in an area of Europe once known as France, there was a Château that sat in a secluded area, surrounded by a thick maze of large and full trees. A balcony offered a scenic view of the wooded area that surrounded the abode; and a man, Damien Byrne, stood on the balcony, looking out at the beauty below. One of his assistants, Gavin Lowe, came out of the Chateau and walked over to Damien.

"The blast leveled Gearhart," Gavin reported.

"Were you able to mask the signal we used to control the missile," Damien asked.

"Yes," Gavin said, "It will be chalked up to a cold act of violence by the Separatists. While we are on the subject, Master Damien, I really believe we should consider leaving Earth. The environment is becoming unstable."

"We will leave," Damien assured his assistant. "However, if I were a betting man, I'd bed that Ajax survived the atomic blast and is no doubt coming to the conclusion that he was the target. He is very resourceful and I am quite sure he will find his way to me; which is what I want."

"What is his importance?" Gavin asked.

Damien saw a bird in the distance, and smiled, but then he continued.

"As you know, I've been collecting the brains of aliens from throughout the galaxy; those heads are mounted in my room as a kind of trophy. I have examined each of them, with precise knowledge and I truly believe that all of my work will be rewarded when I can create the perfect organic being. The Borg created what they thought was the perfect cyborg, but, I have never believed the answer was with machines. The Preservation protocol, one of my earlier endeavors, offered such promise and my winged friend, Ajax, was one of my prized pupils, which is why I sent the idiot Jeachrothians to get him. They failed to catch, thanks to the meddling of MaCahan, and now I have no choice but to wait for Ajax to find his way to me. So, this is where I will wait until he does."

"As you command," Gavin said.

* * *

Several miles away, there was a bar, with a small café inside of it. Zeb was about to walk in. He had been here just a couple months earlier, facing down the scoundrel who had killed and decapitated a family of Klingons. He was unable to look into it any further, but with the recent dealings with Ajax, he decided to pick up where had left off.

Zeb entered the café and made his way over to the bar. The man tending bar was the same man tending bar the last time Zeb was at the café and had killed the head hunter.

"Senior," the bartender said with a slight Spanish accent, "please no damage the bar."

"Fair enough," Zeb said to the man. "But the last time I was here, I can't help but think you knew who the head-hunter I killed was taking those Klingon heads to. I want a name."

A look of worry came over the bartender's face.

"If he finds out I was talking with you, he'd kill me," the bartender said in a soft tone; with worry in his words.

"Mister, if he doesn't kill you; I will," Zeb countered, with cold beady eyes.

The bartender felt fear inside his gut.

* * *

Just outside of Earth's system, just beyond the Ort cloud, a vessel de-cloaked. Several men removed the casing of a photon-torpedo and placed a special device inside of it; a Trilithium device.

On the bridge of the ship, its weapons systems were activated and its target was targeted, a yellow star; Earth's sun!

Continued…


	27. Power Play

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**Power Play**

* * *

**Earth…**

**Nîmes, France:** _Located in the Languedoc-Roussillon region has a rich history, dating back to the Roman Empire, and is a popular tourist destination…even in the 25th century !_

Zeb Macahan walked up to the massive gated wall that was the entrance into the compound and chateau that belonged to Damien Byrne. The gated entrance opened up and five men were revealed to be standing on the other side. Each man was well built, and had their gaze locked on Zeb. One of the men stepped forward.

"Mr. Byrne will see you now. My name is Jaq, and if you deviate in any manner from what I tell you to do," Jaq said with a cold stare on his face, "then I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"I do," Zeb replied, with his own cold stare.

Jaq motioned for Zeb to enter the grounds. Zeb and Jaq side by side, with two guards ahead of them, and two guards behind them. The opulent surroundings were mind boggling, to Zeb, considering the civil war that had raged across Earth. Whole cities had been destroyed, bombed out of existence, Gearhart Oregon most recently. But Gearhart hadn't been destroyed by Federation or the Separatists, but by Damien Byrne, or so that was what Zeb believed.

But inside the walls of the massive compound were stables, Spring-ball courts, swimming pools, and what appeared to be a complex with the most modern of holosuite technologies. At one of the near swimming pools, Zeb could see several women, naked, lying on lounge chair absorbing the sunlight. Zeb shook his head in disgust.

"You don't approve of Master Byrne's lifestyle?" Jaq asked.

"Your accent," Zeb said to Jaq, "it has a slight Belarus sound to it, perhaps the Vitebsk region," Zeb said to the man who was escorting him toward the large chateau, which was no doubt Damien's main residence.

"Hronda actually," Jaq said, with a slight smile.

"Hronda," Zeb said, with a nod of his head, "totally destroyed by the Separatists; deaths in the thousands, perhaps tens of thousands."

"So what is your point?" Jaq asked.

"And yet, here you are, as if nothing has happened," Zeb said, with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

Jaq chuckled lightly.

"Nothing has happened; to me," Jaq countered. "Neither side in this idiotic civil war has come anywhere near Nimes, and that is more important to me, on an admittedly selfish level, than anything else."

Zeb's dislike of Jaq had just quadrupled in the past ten seconds.

The main doors to the large home slid opened, as Zeb and Jaq followed the first two guards in. They were led into a large room, with a very large desk situated in the middle. The five guards took positions, two to either side of the man who sat at the desk, with Jaq standing directly behind him. Byrne wore a very stylistic suit, with a thin cigar burning off to the side in a gold plated ashtray.

"Mister Zeb MaCahan," Damien Byrne said with a broad smile, "It is an honor to meet one of the most revered men of our time."

"Are you the man paying for the decapitated heads of innocent off worlders?" Zeb asked.

"To the point," Damien said, nodding his head, "just as I had expected. The simple answer is; yes."

"I won't even dignify that answer with the question as to why," Zeb said, "but I have come here to put a stop to it."

Damien chuckled, as did his henchmen.

"While the legends of your accomplishments precede you, MaCahan," Damien said, "you seem to confuse who has the power here."

"No," Zeb said, with a smirk on his face, "you are."

"Really," Damien said, his smile no longer his face, "well, if we're going to be honest here, I won't lie either. I paid quite handsomely for the heads of those three Klingons, which you took back and gave over to the Klingons. And then there is the matter of Ajax," Damien added.

"So, it was you; you were the one who send the Jeachrothians to capture him and ultimately destroyed Gearhart Oregon when they failed," Zeb said through gritted teeth.

"To be honest; I didn't really do it to kill you, or the others," Damien added, "I just wanted to speed up your departure. And knowing Ajax as I do, I knew he would abandon you at the first chance he got, which of course he did."

"Where is he now?" Zeb asked.

"I have no idea, for the time being, where Ajax is. But you see, Mister MaCahan, I can't let what you've done go unpunished."

"You intend to kill me," Zeb concluded.

"Yes, I do. And don't worry; no one will ever know what happened to the great Zeb MaCahan. You'll become one of the mythical men that people will believe for years are still alive, while the truth is more finite. It all goes back to the perception of power I spoke of a moment go."

"You call this power?" Zeb asked.

"I do," Damien said. "Doing things the way I do has led me to here; sitting safe behind a desk, surrounded by men who are sworn to protect me. What do you have to show for all the status your so called legendary has brought you, MaCahan? I mean, here you are, alone, about to die, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Zeb nodded his head.

"My name, as you put it, has been built on the respect I have shown to the men and women I have encountered in my life," Zeb said back to Damien. "It may be hard for someone like you to believe, but there is a lot to say about the character of an individual and," Zeb said, as a smile spread across his face, "the concept of Karma."

At that very instant, twenty Klingons de-cloaked (Jem-Hadar tech). Ten behind Damien and his five guards, ten behind Zeb. And before any of Damien's guards could act, the Klingons shoved daggers into the necks of the guards; killing them instantly. Zeb's smile became a smirk as he watched the life ebb from Jaq's eyes. Zeb switched his gaze back to Damien, who had his finger on a switch on his desk.

"So, you use Klingons and Jem-Hadar tech for your cause, traitor. I have a hundred other guards on my property, all human," Damien said, "and they are all on their way here."

"Do not worry," one of the Klingons said with a deep voice to Zeb, "they will die as well." He handed Zeb his dagger.

The twenty Klingons all ran off to face the coming attack from Damien's guards; just Zeb and Damien remained in the room.

"So," Damien said, still sitting behind his desk, "you're going to kill me now with that Klingon dagger?"

"Yes," Zeb said as he approached the desk. "I will kill you, and slice out your heart so my Klingon friends can feed on it after they kill the rest of your guards," Zeb said.

"Confident they will beat my men, aren't you," Damien asked.

"Your men are paid to protect you," Zeb aimed at Damien, "the Klingons are fighting for the honor of the Klingons, and all the others, you have killed. I put my money on honor."

Zeb came up to the side of Damien, who pivoted his chair to face him.

"Then go ahead and do it," Damien said with a sneer. "Show me the honor of a man killing another man, who is powerless to stop him."

Zeb, with lightning reflexes, reached out and grabbed Damien by the top of his head, via a clump of hair, and stretched his head backward. Zeb put the dagger up to the man's neck. But then, from corner of his eye, Zeb saw a strange shadow coming from the window..And then the window smashed into a million pieces as something flew in from the outside; a man with wings. It was Ajax, and he was aiming his colt45 directly at Zeb.

"Sorry…Zeb," Ajax said and then…he pulled the trigger!

Continued…


	28. And NowThe End is Near

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**And now…The End is Near….**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Several episodes ago, Zeb had met up with an old friend of his; Julian Bashir, while searching for answers in Gearhart Oregon. Bashir also had brought something to Zeb…_

_Bashir looked at Zeb._

_"Some are saying," Julian said, "that a resolution is on the table and the war may soon be over. But, even so," Bashir added, "I would still keep your family on track and to head to Promitto as you are doing. Earth's biosphere is in terrible shape, and will take decades if not centuries to mend. By the way," Bashir said, "when I told a mutual friend of ours that I was coming to meet you, he wanted me to give you this message," Bashir handed Zeb a data-pad to read, which he did._

_Bashir watched as Zeb read the note from their mutual friend._

_"The Zachara sector," Zeb finally said. "He wants me to head there? With the disruptions still being put off by the Omega Effect, it could take a while to do that; unless he helped." Zeb read further. "Alright," Zeb said as he finished and handed the pad back to Bashir, "I'll meet with when I have the chance; but first I have to look into something in France."_

_Two days later…_

_Just outside of Earth's system, just beyond the Ort cloud, a vessel de-cloaked. Several men removed the casing of a photon-torpedo and placed a special device inside of it; a Trilithium device. On the bridge of the ship, the weapons systems were activated and the target was placed in the crosshairs; a yellow star…which Earth orbited!_

**On Earth…**

**Nîmes, France:**_ Located in the Languedoc-Roussillon region has a rich history, dating back to the Roman Empire, and is a popular tourist destination…even in the 25th century!_

Zeb had caught up with the man who was behind the slaughter of many aliens, including Klingons. (Unknown to Zeb, Damien Byrne has a history with Ajax that dates back hundreds of years…)

"So," Damien said, still sitting behind his desk, "you're going to kill me now with that Klingon dagger of yours, Mr. MaCahan?"

"Yes," Zeb said as he approached the desk. "I will kill you, and slice out your heart so my Klingon friends can feed on it after they kill the rest of your guards downstairs," Zeb said.

"And you do this because I paid handsomely for the decapitated heads of Klingons; really? They're just animals!"

"Those animals are downstairs slaughtering your men, one by one," Zeb said with a broad smile.

"Confident they will beat my men, aren't you," Damien asked.

"Your men are paid to protect you," Zeb aimed his words through gritted teeth at Damien, "the Klingons are fighting for the honor of fellow Klingons, and all the others, you have killed. If we were indeed betting, and in fact we are with your life, I put my money on honor."

Zeb came up to the side of Damien, who pivoted his chair to face him.

"Then go ahead and do it," Damien said with a sneer. "Show me the honor of a man killing another man. I am powerless to stop you, and you talk to me about honor and virtue?"

Zeb, with lightning reflexes, reached out and grabbed Damien by the top of his head, via a clump of hair, and stretched his head backward. Zeb put the dagger up to the man's neck. But then, from corner of his eye, Zeb saw a strange shadow coming from the window...And then the window smashed into a million pieces as something flew in from the outside; a man with wings. It was Ajax, and he was aiming his colt45 directly at Zeb.

"Sorry…Zeb," Ajax said, "I can't let you do that," and then…he pulled the trigger!

Ajax fired the weapon, striking Zeb in the shoulder. With lightning reflexes, Ajax swooped down and snatched up Damien.

"The prodigal son returns," Damien said with glee as he stared up at the winged wonder. Ajax, with Damien in tow, flew toward the window, but stopped upon hearing the voice of Zeb.

"Ajax," Zeb called out, grasping the injury to his shoulder as he spoke, "why are you doing this; who is this man to you?"

Ajax looked down at Damien, then back at Zeb.

"He holds answers from my past, Zeb," Ajax replied. "I can only find them if he is alive. Now look; I could have killed you just now, but I didn't." Ajax said, as he glared down at Zeb.

Ajax was about to fly off, but Zeb called out to him again.

"One more thing," Zeb said to Ajax, as the winged man looked back one last time at Zeb.

"Do not try to talk me out of this Zeb," Ajax said. "I need to do this as much as you needed to save your nephew."

Zeb nodded in agreement.

"We all have our reasons, but, if and when you find the answers you seek from this monster," Zeb said, as he looked at Damien, "just promise me you will kill him when you're done."

Ajax grinned, and bowed his head, and flew backwards toward the shattered remains of the window.

"You have my word; Zeb MaCahan. I hope you and your family find the peace you seek in the stars," and with that…Ajax, with Damien in his clutches, flew off. Zeb didn't like the fact that the young man had shot him, but he respected him and had the strangest feelings that their paths would cross again. At that moment, the leader of the Klingon troops, J'aquqh, came into the room. Blood was splattered all over the Klingon's uniform; it was killed he had killed many in the battle in the house below.

"It is done," J'aquqh said as he looked up and saw Ajax flying away in the distance. He saw the blood from the injury to Zeb's shoulder. "The winged man has attacked you and has taken him; the one who killed my Klingon brothers!" J'aquqh yelled. "I will send my men to kill…"

"No," Zeb said back to J'aquqh, "you must trust me on this, J'aquqh; my friend. The winged man is looking for answers he deserves to find, and that fiend Damien Byrne, has them."

"Yet he attacked you," J'aquqh said back to Zeb, "certainly he is no ally."

Zeb smiled, but winced in pain as well.

"Well, that's the strange thing about us humans," Zeb said to his Klingon friend, "we can be one or the other in a matter of seconds."

"Very well, on your honor to my people, I will grant you this request," J'aquqh, "as long as your winged friend kills this Damien Byrne, when the time comes."

"Of that," Zeb said as he could barely see Ajax in the distance, "of that I have no doubt. Now, let's go see…"

Suddenly Zeb's communicator chirped, as did J'aquqh own communication device. Zeb flipped his old style device open and saw a printed message, and at that moment, a loud siren could be heard screeching outside. J'aquqh listed to the same message given to him, just as Zeb read the printed message on his communicator.

The printed message read;

PLANETARY EVACUATION ORDER FOR EARTH HAS BEEN GIVEN. EARTH TO BE DESTROYED BY APPROACHING SHOCK WAVE FROM EARTH'S STAR. PLANETARY EVACUATION ORDER FOR EARTH HAS BEEN GIVEN. EARTH TO BE DESTROYED BY APPROACHING SHOCK WAVE FROM EARTH'S STAR.

* * *

Several minutes later, Zeb MaCahan was inside his Sciv, in space, looking back at Earth. Several hundred small vessels could be seen trying to flee from the planet; but for most it was no use as the shockwave engulfed Earth. There was a strange bright light, that blinded Zeb. He had seen a few worlds destroyed in his time, but never had a bright light shined so bright just as the wave hit. Perhaps, as Zeb thought back on a tale told to him by Chakotay, the bright light was evidence of the Hi'nakah! (See the most recent issue of STAR TREK: THE GALAXY WINDOW for details).

After regaining his sight, Zeb watched in stunned horror as the Earth was shattered into a million pieces. Before the wave could catch him, Zeb aimed his Sciv for deep space and streaked away. Had Ajax been able to escape Earth before the destruction? Zeb didn't know…and for now he didn't care. It was time to head up to L458 and check in with his family before heading to the Zachara sector to find….James T Kirk?

Continued….


	29. Belief 101

**STAR TREK EXODUS**

**Belief 101**

(Due to the effects of a storm in space, the MaCahans were forced to land their transport ship, called The Lynx, on an obscure mining colony called L458. Soon, they became involved with another family of space travelers; humans who followed the philosophy and teachings of a long dead Andorian named Tharon. This chapter is a recap of that storyline, which will conclude next issue…but pay close attention to The Stranger; who is a Star Fleet legend! Begins when…)

**Planet L458**

_MaCahan family transport vessel, nick named Lynx…Zeb and Luke had left two days earlier…_

It was early morning as Linda went out through the main hatch and was joined by Josh who escorted her down the Lynx's boarding ramp which came to an end near the small garden they had planted. Josh pointed at a small transport vessel which had landed not far from the Lynx. The ship was smaller than the Lynx, and its hull was rusted and worn.

"They just landed a couple of minutes ago," Josh said.

"Who are they?" Linda asked her son.

"I don't know," he said as he showed her the headset he wore around his neck. "I tried hailing them but got no response."

Jessie and Lana also came down the boarding ramp, curious as to who was inside the Transport vessel. The small hatchway of the just landed ship slid opened. Eight adult humans, (two women and six men) as well as two small aged children came out of the ship. One of them, a man who appeared to be in his mid 40s, came down the small ramp and walked over to Linda.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Maurice Henry, and this is my family," he motioned back to the rest of the party, who had remained just outside their ship.

Linda looked at the man, and the others, and could see the gaunt looks on their faces. Whatever had happened, it was not an easy trip for them.

"My name is Linda, and these are my children," Linda said to Maurice, "how can I help you?"

Before Linda could respond, a Sciv zoomed overhead and came down for a landing. Josh recognized the man on the Sciv.

"His name is Lockhart," Josh told his mom. "I think he owns a large chunk of the mining land on this planet. I've seen him in town a couple times."

"What does he want with us?" Linda asked.

Lockhart got off of his Sciv and came over to where Linda and Maurice were standing.

"I know you own most of the mining land on this planet, Mr. Lockhart," Linda said, "but why is it any concern to you as to why these people are here?"

"These people, as you call them," Lockhart said, as he looked at Maurice with contempt, "are immoral savages. They believe that each woman in a Tharonite marriage is allowed to have two husbands. They also betroth their children at very young ages."

"We do this," Maurice said, "because the leader of our faith, Tharon, the Andorian your daughter spoke of, taught us the beauty of true love and how it forms the three aspects of our souls; that which we call the Triangle of Life. The way we chose our mates, the marriages we create, are based on these beliefs and more."

"They're perverts," Lockhart said to Linda. "And I don't think you'd want your family cavorting with them."

"Just like you, we left Earth," Maurice explained to Linda. "And fellow humans, people we encounter on our way to Promitto hate us for what we believe and refuse us food and water and the basics."

"The MaCahans are not a discriminating family," Linda told Lockhart. She looked over at Maurice. "You and your family are welcome to stay here, and we will share our food and water with you."

"That would be a mistake, MaCahan," Lockhart said, as he stepped closer to Linda. "I would reconsider."

"I warn you mister," little 14 years old Jessie said, as she too stepped between her mom and Lockhart. "My Uncle Zeb won't take too kindly to you throwing your weight around on our property."

Lockhart chuckled as he looked down at the little girl.

At that moment, a Sciv could be seen coming out of the sky in the distance. Linda, Lockhart and the others saw the lone craft as it hovered in the distance.

"Who is that," Linda asked, as she pointed at the Sciv.

"I don't know," Lockhart said. "Probably someone else who hates this kind of scum," he added, staring at Maurice Henry. "If you let them stay, who knows what will happen next."

**-two days later-**

With the weather on L458 more pleasant than usual, meaning no stormy rain, Josh MaCahan decided to do some much needed maintenance on the landing struts of the Lynx; the MaCahan's transport vessel.

Josh was busy removing one of the servo access covers that would allow him to adjust the strut's torque drivers. He wished his father, or even Luke, were there to help him; but both of them were on Earth, at last report, and would hopefully return soon with Uncle Zeb so they could continue on to Promitto; the new world that Earth's humanity was migrating too. It was a trip that could take years due to the ongoing effects the Omega blast had upon subspace.

Josh was busy doing maintenance on the Lynx, when Lana, his sister, came out with some food. Josh was stunned to see that Lana wasn't coming toward where he was working at all; she was heading over to the other transport vessel where Maurice Henry was doing his own maintenance on his ship. His sister was falling for Maurice, which angered Josh who then informed his mother.

"I don't like it; her getting all goo-goo eyed over him; he's a married man," Josh said.

"Your sister is a grown woman, Josh," Linda began to say. "If I try to drive her away from him, it might just give her reason to cling on to something that isn't there."

Several hundred miles away from where the Lynx was parked, was a small shanty town. It was where supplies came to L458, which then the store owners sold to the locals; including the MaCahans.

There was also a very cheap boarding lodge where visitors could stay, which, on the street level, had a bar/saloon. At one of the tables five people were seated and were playing some sort of card game. Four of the men were humans; the fifth was a Klingon who wore a patch over his left eye. But it was clear that one of the humans was in charge; they all answered to him. His name was Lockhart. It was at that moment that a stranger came into the bar. One of Lockhart's men motioned to Lockhart to look at the new comer.

"I think that's the stranger we saw, boss," the henchman said to Lockhart.

"He was the one on the Sciv near the MaCahan's ship. Keep an eye on me boys," Lockhart said to his men.

Lockhart scooted out of his chair and walked over to the bar, and to the side of the stranger; seemly not noticing that his Klingon henchman took a few credits out of his stack.

"My name is Lockhart," Lockhart said to the stranger."

The stranger downed a shot glass, and, without looking at Lockhart, he said; "I don't care."

The stranger reached into his pocket and took out an object in the shape of the sphere which was beaming with a bright neon blue light.

"What is that," Lockhart asked.

"It is called a Corbomite device. If you try anything against me, you and your men will die. I am interested in the Tharonites you encountered two days ago."

"Oh really," Lockhart said. "Perhaps the two of us have something in common; I want those people off of this world. Their communal triangles offend me and most of the other people on this world; except the MaCahans."

"I want them off this world too," the Stranger said. "But not for the same reason."

**-two nights later-**

Luke, having just arrived on L458 after being away with Uncle Zeb on Earth for two weeks, brought his Sciv down from out of the sky and aimed for an area next to the Lynx; his family's transport vessel. He couldn't help but notice the other nearby transport vessel. It was smaller than his family's ship, and looked a little worn. Luke's family was happy to see him when he came through the door. He joined them for dinner.

"By the way," Luke asked, as he began to eat his food, "who does that other ship belong to?"

Linda looked over at the other transport vessel. She then explained to Luke the situation with Maurice and Lana's engagement to him and his husband.

"Is she going to marry the two men?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Linda said. "She's a grown woman, Luke, and we can't stop her."

Linda didn't mention the fact that Lana had already been intimate with the two men at the same time.

Outside, and near to the Lynx, two of Lockhart's henchmen, who secretly spied on the Macahan ship, returned to town to inform Lockhart of Luke's return.

"Damn," Lockhart said to himself. "If we're going to do something about those immoral Tharonite followers, we're going to have to act fast. Go find that Stranger we met in town a couple weeks ago and tell him I want to make our move now. Maybe he will let us use his Corbomite Maneuver."

The two henchmen nodded their heads, and left Lockhart's home. Lockhart decided it would soon be time to attack the Tharonites, because if Luke had returned, then it was logical to assume that the legendary Zeb MaCahan might not be far behind.

Several hundred miles away was the small village that was the closest thing to a town on the small world. In the center of the town was shoddy hotel/saloon, which was where the man referred to as the Stranger was staying. The Stranger was down in the crowded saloon sitting alone at one of the tables, drinking from a glass of bourbon.

A small boy named Evan, who liked to draw visitors, secretly began to sketch drawing of The Stranger's face. And as he looked at the finished result, Evan realized that the Stranger did indeed look familiar. Evan, as it was, collected holograms of famous people from the past. Was the Stranger related to the legend in one of the 3D images; the legend known as James T Kirk?

Continued…


	30. Belief 102

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**Belief 102**

**The Planet L458**

* * *

Inside the Lynx; the Macahan transport vessel on planet L458…

Lana MaCahan stared at herself in the mirror on her wall. She was wearing a very elegant wedding dress, and a braid of flowers waving through her long blond hair. Standing to her left was her mother, Linda, and to Lana's right was her younger sister Jessie.

"You look pretty," Jessie said to her sister's reflection.

Lana smiled back at her sister.

"Jessie," Linda said to her young daughter, "you need to get your dress on. Go to your room and get ready, and I'll be in to see how you look once I'm done here.

"Ok mom," Jessie said. "But you really want me to leave so you can talk to Lana about her wedding, don't you," Jessie said as she walked toward the door.

"You're getting to smart for your age," Linda said at her daughter.

With Jessie out of the room, it meant Linda was alone with her soon to be married daughter.

"Jessie is right," Linda said to Lana, "you are beautiful in that dress."

"And she's also right about what you really want to talk about," Lana said, as a tear came from her eye.

"I'm not going to try and talk you out of marrying Maurice and his husband Javal," Linda told her daughter, "You've made your decision and you're an adult now. But I want you to remember one thing," Linda said, as she looked at her daughter's reflection in the mirror, "Maurice and Javal grew up as children; meaning they have lived most of their lives learning, and being prepared, to share their love and their hearts, intimately, with more than one person at a time. You will have to learn to love both of these men equally, and accept their love for each other; a kind of multi-partner relationship that is very new to you."

"Mother," Lana said, "it sounds like you're still trying to talk me out of this."

"No, not at all, just the opposite," Linda said, "I expect you to be respectful of these two men and accept this way of life. I am also your mother, and I have seen the way you look at Maurice, and the way you look at Javal; you obviously are more attractive to Maurice, and in this kind of relationship, that will lead to situations.

Lana looked away from her mother because she knew her mother was right; she was not attracted to Javal even remotely as much as she was to Maurice.

"I am quite sure," Lana said to mom, after a moment, "I will learn to love Javal as much as I do Maurice."

As Lana said those words, she was unaware that Maurice was standing in the doorway to the room, and that he had heard her words.

"Lana," Maurice said to his bride to be.

Lana turned to face one of her grooms.

"Maurice," she said with a smile, "I didn't know you were there."

"Obviously," Maurice said, with soft word. He looked over at Linda. "Mrs. MaCahan, could I talk with your daughter alone?"

Linda nodded, and left the room; leaving Maurice and Lana alone.

* * *

On the other side of the Lynx was the room that Luke and Josh shared. They were both clad in their tuxedos, which they had both gotten a year earlier while on Earth attending the wedding of a family friend.

"It still fits," Luke said, as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I thought I had put on a few, but I guess not."

Josh was sitting on his bed, putting his polished shoes on.

"Luke," Josh said to his older twin-brother of Lana, "You act as if this is no big deal. But think about it; our sister is about to marry not one, but two men at the same time."

Luke looked over at his younger brother.

"Hey there," Luke said, with a slight tone of anger in his voice, "she is your sister and I expect you to support her."

Josh would not let it go.

"Do you think if dad were alive or if Uncle Zeb were here they'd let her go through with this?" Josh asked.

"Yes I do," Luke confidently said. "Dad would have made sure she saw both sides of marrying them," Luke explained, "and as for Uncle Zeb; his best friends are Klingons, and hell knows what goes on in those bedrooms."

Both young men laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, maybe you are right," Josh said after a moment. "I know that there are different belief structures all over the galaxy. I think I'm just going to miss her," Josh conceded.

"Now that," Luke said, "I agree with."

They continued getting ready for the wedding, which was going to be held outside, between the two transport ships.

* * *

**Several hundred miles away, Lockhart was at his home surrounded by six of his henchmen.**

"My sources tell me," Lockhart told his men, "that the MaCahan woman is about to marry those Tharonites. I won't let that act of perversion happen on this world that my grandfather helped to found. Get on your Scivs men," Lockhart said, "We will show these perverts that we do not support immorality!"

"Sir, what about the Stranger," one of them asked, in reference to the hermit like individual who had arrived recently, and who also seemed interesting in the Tharonites.

"I sent my son Jeff to get the Stranger," Lockhart replied, "he's over at the village of Winslow. Jeff assured me they'd make it to the wedding on time. Now, enough blabbering," Lockhart said as he approached his own Sciv, "let's go stop that wedding of heathens."

And with that, Lockhart and his men got inside their Scivs, and prepared to take flight.

* * *

**The Village of Winslow; located 300 miles from Lockhart's land…**

The Stranger was sitting inside the small café which was located on the outskirts of the small village. He was at one of the tables toward the back of the room, eating his breakfast. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the young boy who was the son of the man who owned the café and the hotel the Stranger was staying at. The Stranger had seen the boy looking at him with suspicious eyes over the last couple weeks; and the stranger didn't know why. He looked at the boy.

"Boy," the Stranger said to the kid, "what is your problem? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

The boy came over to where the Stranger was sitting. Then the Stranger recalled what one of the waitresses had told him about the boy; he was a mute. The boy was holding a folded up piece of paper. He placed it on the table, next to a plate of food, and then the boy scurried away. The Stranger shook his head.

"Kids will be kids," the Stranger said to himself as he picked up the paper and unfolded it. On the piece of paper was a sketch drawing of him; the Stranger. But he looked different. In the sketching, the Stranger no longer had a beard, and he wore some sort of uniform; a gold shirt of some kind with a strange emblem on the left side of the shirt. Written below the picture was a name; James T Kirk.

At that moment, Jeff Lockhart came in to the café and made his way over to the Stranger's table. The Stranger folded up the paper, and put it in his pocket.

"Hey you," Jeff said to the Stranger, "the wedding is going down today. My father is on the way there now."

"To stop it I guess," the Stranger said to Jeff.

"Yeah," Jeff said, with urgency in his voice, "He sent me to get you; are you coming or not?"

The Stranger nodded his head.

"You go ahead and get going," the Stranger said to Jeff, "I'll be right behind you."

Jeff gave the Stranger a dismissive look and charged out of the café. The Stranger stood up, left a few credits on the table for the waitress, and then he headed out of the café and made his way across the street. In the back of the hotel was where he had parked his Sciv. As he approached it, the boy, Evan was his name, came running up to him. The Stranger kneeled down and took out the picture the boy had drawn.

"You think I am this man, don't you?" The Stranger asked.

The boy nodded and then The Stranger reached out and patted the kid on the head and walked toward the Sciv. As The Stranger made his way toward the craft, he could feel the boy's gaze on his back. Knowing that he would probably never return to L458, The Stranger turned around to look at the boy one last time. And then The Stranger did the unexpected, and rewarded the boy's diligence; The Stranger winked at the young boy; James T Kirk was alive and well.

Continued…


	31. Marry Me a Little

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**Marry Me a Little PART ONE**

* * *

_An area between the Lynx and the transport vessel that belonged to Maurice and the other Tharonite followers was cleared out of any rocks and debris. Luke and Josh, as well as some of the young children of Maurice's friends, helped sweep up the area and made it presentable for the impromptu gathering. Luke had also helped Josh erect a small makeshift platform, raised slightly above the rocky-dirt ground, on which Lana, and her two soon to be husbands, Javal and Maurice, would take their vows. And as for the weather, it was toward the later part of the day, and although rain clouds could be seen in the distance, there would be more than enough time to get the ceremony over before the coming storm arrived._

Inside the Lynx…

Linda smiled at her daughter in the reflection of the full length mirror. Lana looked very beautiful in the flowing white wedding gown, with her hair worn up. The dress Lana was wearing was the one Linda had worn when she had married Richard; the father of Linda's children, including Lana. Lana looked at her mother, curious at the strange glances she was getting.

"What's wrong mom?" Lana asked.

Linda smiled again, and hugged her daughter; careful not to mess up the dress. She broke the embrace, and dabbed at the tear that came down from her eyes.

"I just wish your father was here to see this day," Linda said with a chuckle; trying to fight back the urge to cry. "He'd be so proud of you."

Lana looked at her mother with a look of doubt.

"Are you crazy," Lana said. "He would never have let me marry Maurice and Javal."

Linda shook her head.

"Hey," Linda said, after a moment, "your father would have eventually come around and accepted it; your brother Luke did; and that wasn't easy."

Lana shook her head.

"And what about Uncle Zeb," Lana came back with, "you have to know he'd be raising hell by now."

Linda shook head again in disagreement.

"Look," Linda said, "I won't deny it; I resented your Uncle Zeb for many years because of his drifter ways. He hardly ever visited his parents, or your father, and well…" Linda said, "I could tell your father was envious of Zeb's maverick life; a woman at every port call and the like. However," Linda said, "Zeb has traveled the galaxy more than anyone I know. He has seen strange customs which would make Tharonites seem like children. Your Uncle would probably be more worried about your getting married as young as you are; but he'd never stop it on the grounds of their beliefs."

Lana smiled.

"Then I wish he was here," Lana said. "I wanted to see him before I leave with Maurice and the others tomorrow."

Linda smiled back at her daughter, and straightened out the dress around the shoulders.

"I'm sure, if he arrives after you're gone; Uncle Zeb will get right back on his Sciv and find you no matter where you are to give you his blessing."

Suddenly the old wooded clock on the wall chimed. It was 1700 (5pm) and the wedding ceremony was to start in five minutes.

"My God," Lana said, upon hearing the chimes, "I'm about to be married."

She let her mother hug her again.

* * *

Moments later, Maurice and Javal waited on the platform. The gathered children and friends waited in their seats as well; they all waited for Lana to emerge from the Lynx; escorted by her mother. Because Maurice was ordained by Andorian tradition, he would not only be marrying Lana, he would also be acting in his official capacity as the Ardlin't of the ceremony; the pastor for lack of a better term.

Luke, Josh and Jessie sat in their chairs as well. They were in their finest clothes, and waited with eagerness as well. And then, the door to the Lynx slid open and Linda, and then Lana, stepped out. A tear came from young Jessie's eyes as she saw her older sister all decked out in a wedding dress.

"I'm so happy for her," Jessie said to Luke and Josh, with a soft voice.

"I think it's very strange, marrying two men the way she is," Josh countered, "but she's our sister and I will support her even if I don't agree with her."

Luke nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you Josh," Luke said; the pride for his twin sister coming through his words. "I don't like it either, but," Luke added with a sigh, "Lana isn't a little girl anymore; she's all grown up and if this is what she wants, then, we have to be behind her."

Lana and Linda made their way down the path. Maurice and Javal, who wore traditional Andorian gowns, waited for her. Maurice held a third gown in his hands, which Lana would put on after removing her dress behind a changing wall. As Lana and Linda came closer, the sound of Andorian music began to play in the background.

* * *

Not far away, five Scivs zoomed through the sky on a direct heading for the wedding. Lockhart rode point, ahead of the others. He was bound to stop the wedding at all cost and he had a deep seeded reason; a hatred for Tharon. Tharon was the Android whom the Tharonites, like Maurice and the others, followed the practices of. The four men who flew on the Scivs behind him did not know Lockhart's backstory with Tharon; but they would soon find out.

At that same instant, opposite from where Lockhart and his men were zooming in on the wedding between Maurice and Lana, another rider was zooming in as well. Lockhart only knew him by the name of The Stranger. But anyone who knew history, and could see beyond the beard The Stranger wore, would know him by the name of James T Kirk.

But reader, there was yet another interested person who was, at this moment, coming out of warp above the planet L458 where all this was happening. His name was Zeb MaCahan, and at last he was home; but would he arrive in time? Zeb aimed his Sciv for the planet below…he could see a storm front on the planet below, but he was unaware of the storm beneath the clouds…a storm that he was about to wreak havoc on his family!

To be continued…


	32. The Flames of Love and Hate

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**The Flames of Love and Hate...**

**Planet L458**

One moment, the early evening was peaceful...

Maurice, Javal, and Lana MaCahan said their vows. There were soft giggles from the Tharonites and their children, due to Lana butchering some of the traditional Andorian words. But it was heartfelt, and no one could deny that.

But soon, all that was left was the lighting of the ceremonial torches which would be a symbol of their love for each other. Javal and Maurice would each have a touch which burned a yellow flame, whereas Lana's torch would burn with a blue flame. The three torches would be brought together to light the Chamrah; the one true torch, which would signify their coming together as a triangle of one. At that moment the three of them would be married to each other for no less and more than 33 years. But, just as the three torches were lit, in front of the small gathering of friends and family and behind the transport vessel that belonged to Maurice and his friends, there was an explosion. The blast caused panic. Luke instantly knew they were under attack, and was about to run for his weapons, but instantly, five Scivs roared up and over the Lynx.

A strafing run of phaser blasts came Luke's way, and he was forced to stop in his tracks; the small rounds of phaser blasts just missing him. Then the Scivs aimed their gun turrets at the wedding party below. The canopy to the lead Sciv opened up, and Lockhart aimed his words at Luke, who was poised to make another run into the Lynx to get his weapons.

"Stop right there; my quarrel isn't with you MaCahan," Lockhart said with a loud voice. "It's with the Tharonite followers. However, if you take another step, I will have no choice but to kill you!"

Luke glared back up at Lockhart.

"Look mister," Luke yelled up at Lockhart, "I don't really care who you have quarrels with. But this land is ours, so I suggest you back off; right now!"

Lockhart didn't budge.

"Never! My sister," Lockhart said back at Luke, "and her family was butchered at Hansen's bluff. My niece was only seven years old! I did some research and I have spend a tiny fortune proving what I have found out; Maurice was there!"

Luke, and all the others, with maybe the exception of young Jessie, and the younger children, knew the story. Years ago, a Tharonite settlement on Cestus III was attacked by bigot minded marauders. In response, several Tharonite followers attacked a nearby settlement; believing them responsible, and killing 73 men women and children in the process. The marauders were eventually captured, and their proof in the manner came to light. But; the deaths of so many settlers put a stigmatism on the Tharonite followers.

"Three of those Marauders escaped," Lockhart added, "and he was one of them."

Javal shook his head, and pointed at Lockhart.

"My husband," Javal said, referring to Maurice. "He is a true Tharonite believer! He did not take part in the attack on that settlement!"

Lockhart's anger became more pronounced.

"Didn't you hear me," Lockhart yelled at Javal, "Maurice was one of the marauders who attacked the Tharonites!"

Javal looked back at his husband, and the look in Maurice's eyes was unmistakable; Lockhart was telling the truth. But suddenly another Sciv zoomed into view, opposite from where Lockhart and his men were hovering in their Scivs. It was the Stranger.

"It's about time you showed up," Lockhart said to the Stranger. "Join me and my men and help us slaughter these animals."

The Stranger glared down at Maurice, then back at Lockhart.

"No," the Stranger came back with, "that is not why I am here. I am here to service justice," the Stranger said. Then the Stranger fixed his stare on Maurice. "Lockhart is right though; you were one of the Marauders."

"And not a day goes by that I don't regret my actions," Maurice said, as tears came from his eyes. "That's why I became a follower of the Tharon way. I was young and stupid; I have changed."

Javal looked at Maurice; his husband, and anger grew in his eyes.

"My mother was on Cestus III when that happened," Javal said, with disgust, "and you may have been the one who killed her!"

Maurice took a step toward Javal, who recoiled in anger.

"I know I was wrong for being part of that disgrace," Maurice said, reaching his hand out for Javal.

"And now," Lockhart said to Maurice, "you will die like the dog you are!

In a desperate act of surivial, Maurice reached under his robe for a weapon, and quickly aimed it at Lockhart, but at that same instant, the Stranger pulled out a hand weapon, and shot it; the blast propelled Maurice back, and down to the ground. Javal ran to his husband's side; Maurice was dead. Javal held Maurice's body closer, and even though he now saw Maurice in a different light, it didn't matter; he still loved Maurice. Javal began to cry.

The Stranger then aimed his weapon at Lockhart.

"What's the meaning of this," Lockhart demanded, as his henchmen instantly took out their weapons and aimed them right back at the Stranger.

"Justice has been served," the Stranger replied. "Maurice is dead, and so are the other two marauders who escaped that day. But know this," The Stranger added, "I will not let your petty vengeance take the lives of the other Tharonites."

Linda MaCahan made her way over to Lana, who was standing in shock on the wedding platform; Josh and Jessie joined her and hugged Lana. Luke made his way over to his family, while keeping a watchful eye on what was happening.

"My men will mow you down," Lockhart said to the Stranger.

The Stranger smiled.

"Maybe so," the Stranger said, "but you will die with me; I can assure you of that."

Suddenly, roaring up and over the Tharonite transport vessel was yet another Sciv; it's canopy open, baring the passenger for all to see.

"It's Uncle Zeb!" Young Jessie said with a near scream, her happiness equaled by the smile on her face.

Lockhart's men lowered their weapons. Zeb MaCahan's reputation was known by all of them, and none of them wanted to face his wrath; especially if the rumors that his Sciv was armed with Quantum Torpedoes were true; and they were.

"Looks like I arrived at the right time," Zeb said, with all eyes on him.

* * *

Moments later, Lockhart and his men had landed their Scivs, as had Zeb and the Stranger. Everyone gathered around and listened as the Stranger explained the situation. He was a Marshall; his authority backed up by the Federation, even in the midst of the ongoing civil war. He was sent to L458 to make positive identification of Maurice, who was indeed a wanted man after the events at Conner's bluff on Cestus III. But he was also tasked with securing safe passage for Javal, and the other families on the transport vessel. Due to the possible violent reaction Maurice may have resorted to, the Stranger was ordered to kill on sight if need be.

After listening to The Stranger, Zeb looked over at Lockhart.

"Lockhart," Zeb said, with gravity to his voice, "what happened to your sister and her family on Cestus III at Conner's Bluff was awful. But look at Javal and the others with him. They were either young children, when it happened; or were not even born. "

Linda spoke before Lockhart could.

"You can't blame them," Linda said, looking at the Tharonite children, "or all you will do is beget more violence when they grow up and seek vengeance."

Luke spoke next.

"It's a viscous cycle, Lockhart," Luke added, "and it must stop here."

Lockhart's expression was one of guilt.

"I guess I let my hatred get the best of me," Lockhart said. He looked at the whimpering children, and Javal, and the two other married couples. "I was prepared to massacre all of them. My blood lust for revenge has poisoned my soul."

Zeb placed a hand on Lockhart's shoulder.

"Vengeance may seem like good company, at the start," Zeb told him, "but in the end, it can destroy a man's soul; believe, I know."

Lockhart nodded in agreement.

"So what happens now," Lockhart asked the obvious question.

Zeb looked at Lockhart.

"I guess that's up to you," Zeb said. "But before you say anything, there's something I need to tell everyone else," Zeb said. "And," he added, as he looked at the small children, "it might be wise if the little ones didn't hear what I'm about to say."

A couple of the Tharonite women ushered the smaller children away, and then Zeb continued. He looked at Lockhart, and then the Stranger, and then his family, and then he made his announcement.

"Earth has been destroyed," Zeb told them, with a soft voice.

He saw looks of disbelief come over their faces.

"You can't be serious," Linda said to Zeb. "I know the war is raging there, I mean, that's why we left; but Earth can't be…gone…" She began to cry when she saw the seriousness in Zeb's eyes.

"The sun went nova," Zeb explained, "for reasons as yet unknown."

As the others came to grip with the situation, Zeb kept a watchful eye on the Stranger. Zeb thought back to a couple weeks earlier when Julian Bashir had given him a message. It was right before they left Gearhart Oregon, right before the blast destroyed the city.

_Zeb was standing in the lab, where Ajax had awakened weeks before. Julian Bashir came over to Zeb._

_By the way," Bashir said, "when I told a mutual friend of ours that I was coming to meet you, he wanted me to give you this message. It's from the President," Bashir handed Zeb a data-pad to read, which he did. The message read;_

_ZEB: JIM KIRK HAS BEEN SIGHTED IN THE ZACHARA SECTOR. IF HE IS INDEED ALIVE, MAYBE HE CAN UNITE THE WARRING FACTIONS AND STOP THIS WAR._

Zeb went over to Linda and her children. He patted young Jessie, who was very sad from hearing the news about Earth. Zeb noticed as The Stranger was distancing himself from the others, as if preparing to make a quiet exit. Zeb left his family and walked over to The Stranger. Even through the thick beard that adorned The Stranger's face; Zeb knew who The Stranger really was; Jim Kirk.

"Very sad news about Earth," The Stranger said to Zeb.

"That is true," Zeb replied. But then he lowered his voice. "Mister," Zeb went on to say, "I am a great study of history, and I know who you are."

The Stranger looked at Zeb.

"Walk with me MaCahan," The Stranger said.

Zeb and The Stranger walked away from the others, around the backside other Lynx, until they were alone.

"So," The Stranger said, "you think you know who I am?"

Zeb looked directly at The Stranger.

"Oh, I admit, at first the beard threw me off for a moment," Zeb said, "but I studied your career very closely. You are a legend, and if you are who I think you are, then your presence could unify both sides, and bring an end to this war."

The Stranger's expression remained serious. And then the most incredible thing happened right before Zeb's eyes, and when it was over, The Stranger introduced himself officially.

"My name," The Stranger said, "is Odo."

To be continued…next season!


	33. Page Turner

**STAR TREK EXODUS**

**Turn The Page**

The McMahan's transport vessel, the Lynx, was in stationary orbit above the planet L458. The cold desolate world had been the family's home for several months, but now finally reunited at last; it was time to continue on with the voyage to the world known as Promitto. Then, suddenly, the Lynx headed away from the planet, and toward open space.

Linda, and her two daughters, Lana and Jessie, looked out the aft observation view port at the planet. All three of them were glad leave since so much had happened to them on the world, and most of it wasn't good.

"I certainly won't miss that world," Linda said to her daughters. "I will always remember that it was here when I learned that your father killed back on Earth."

The two girls hugged their mother.

"And what about me," Lana said. "I nearly married a murderer."

Lana was referring to the events that happened at the wedding. In their aftermath, she decided not marry Javal. Both he and the other Tharonites understood, and had left L458 in their own transport vessel three days earlier. And now the MaCahans were leaving as well; much had happened on that world, and most of it was not pleasant.

Jessie wasn't without her own tale of danger.

"I was almost killed by those two smugglers," Jessie said, as she recalled the dangerous encounter with the two scallywags who nearly killed her, as well her sister, her mother and Josh as well.

"Luckily your Uncle Zeb returned when he did," Linda said. She hugged Jessie tighter. "I am so proud that you've put that behind you."

Luke and Josh were in the front section of the Lynx, piloting it until such time the ship reached open space. The effects of the Omega-wave were still going to be an obstacle, meaning, warp drive was still going to be touch and go, and would make the voyage a long one; perhaps years. And as for the matter of the cloud of space debris that had caused the Lynx to find shelter on L458 in the first place, the danger from it had too passed. Off to the port side of the Lynx was Zeb's Sciv. He and James T Kirk (of course, savvy readers, Zeb knows he is really Odo) were about to go elsewhere.

Zeb looked over at the Lynx, and could see Jessie, Lana and Linda waving at him from the observation windows on the transport vessel. Zeb flipped a switch and opened up a communication channel.

"You all take care," Zeb said to them. "I'll try to catch up with you later."

"Don't be long," Linda said to her brother-in-law, "we're supposed to be going to Promitto as a family."

"Yeah," Jessie added, with a slight tone of anger in her voice. "Hurry back, Uncle Zeb!"

Jessie would miss Zeb the most. He had always had a special relation with her because unlike her older sister Lana, who was stunningly beautiful, Jessie was more homely looking.

"Don't worry honey," Zeb said to her, "I'll be back soon."

"It was nice meeting you Jim Kirk," Linda said.

Kirk, sitting next to Zeb aboard the Lynx tipped his head.

And with that, Zeb aimed his Sciv in one direction, and the Lynx went another. They both entered warp and streaked toward two different destinations.

Yes reader…a whole new season is about to begin. And coming up;

A ruthless bounty- hunter has his sight set on Luke!

Zeb and Odo meet up with an old friend…Ajax. Danger waits for them on Earth-2

Tragedy strikes the MaCahans and another family member will be lost..forever!


	34. Flight From Yesterday

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**Flight From Yesterday**

**Written by Robert Canary and Hideout Writer**

**The characters "Ajax" and "Devin Powers" created by Hideout Writer**

* * *

The MaCahan's transport vessel, the Lynx, was in stationary orbit above the planet L458. The cold desolate world had been their home for several months, but with the family reunited at last, it was time to continue on with the voyage to the world known as Promitto. Then, suddenly, the Lynx headed away from the planet, and toward open space.

In terms of recent events, Lana MaCahan had decided not to remain married to Javal, after the events that happened at the wedding. The Tharonites understood, and had left L458 in their own transport vessel three days earlier. And now the MaCahans were leaving as well; much had happened on that world, and most of it was not pleasant.

Luke and Josh were in the front section of the Lynx, piloting it until such time the ship reached open space. The effects of the Omega-wave were still going to be an obstacle, meaning, warp drive was still going to be touch and go, and would make the voyage a long one; perhaps years. And as for the matter of the cloud of space debris that had caused the Lynx to find shelter on L458 in the first place, the danger from it had too passed. Off to the port side of the Lynx was Zeb's Sciv. He and James T Kirk (of course, savvy readers, Zeb knows he is really Odo) were about to go elsewhere.

Zeb looked over at the Lynx, and could see Jessie, Lana and Linda waving at him from the observation windows on the transport vessel. Zeb flipped a switch and opened up a communication channel.

"You all take care," Zeb said to them. "I'll try to catch up with you later."

"Don't be long," Linda said to her brother-in-law, "we're supposed to be going to Promitto as a family."

"Yeah," Jessie added, with a slight tone of anger in her voice. "Hurry back, Uncle Zeb!"

The young Jessie would miss Zeb the most. He had always had a special relation with her because unlike her older sister Lana, who was stunningly beautiful, Jessie was more homely looking.

"Don't worry honey," Zeb said to her, "I'll be back soon."

"It was nice meeting you Jim Kirk," Linda said.

Kirk, sitting next to Zeb aboard the Lynx tipped his head.

And with that, Zeb aimed his Sciv in another direction, and zipped away at warp speed. Seconds later, the Lynx entered warp speed as well...and L458 was now just a memory.

* * *

**Elsewhere...in Space...**

His eyes were closed, and he was cold. He opened his eyes and realized that he was surrounded by near darkness. Ajax had no idea where he was, or how he had gotten there...but he aimed to find out. He was on what appeared to be a simple cement slab. As his eyes adjusted, and they did so very quickly, he began to see more. He saw that there was a switch of some sort on the cement slab he was on; he pressed it. He looked about and came to realize that he must have been in some sort of holding cell; it had that sort of feel to it. His intuitions were right, as a ceiling light began to shine. The room was made completely of what appeared to be some sort of hard cement. There were strange stains on the cement floor, and Ajax rightly concluded the stains were from blood or other bodily fluids.

And then, in the corner of the strange cement room, there was someone else, and instantly Ajax knew who it was; Devin Powers. The last thing Ajax remembered was forcing Devin onto the space yacht and then...everything had gone blank. But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was interrogating Devin, and finding out how all of this had happened? Who put him, Ajax, in suspended animation four centuries earlier, and more importantly; where were the others. And to be more specific, where was Amaranth?

Not caring where he was, or who might have been his captors, Ajax went straight over to Devin. He reached down and grabbed Devin by the collar and in one fell swoop, he landed the terrible menace from the past on the cement slab. Devin opened his eyes and smiled. Ajax knew it was time; time for answers!

Ajax sat down swiftly on Devin's stomach, causing the other man to grunt from the sudden pressure. He then wrapped his hands around the man's neck, his thumbs directly over Devin's windpipe.

"Try to escape from me, and you die." Ajax said with an eerie calm. "If I get the impression you are lying to me, you die. Answer my questions, fully and honestly, and you may live to draw breath another day. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The smirking man replied. "But does it really matter what I did to you and the others? It was over 400 years ago."

"No matter if it was 400 years ago, or 4000 years; it happened," Ajax said through gritted teeth."

Devin looked away, and then looked back at Ajax.

"Good. What was the Archangel Project?" Ajax asked. "Specifically, what was its purpose?"

"The Archangel Project was created specifically to save the world." Devin answered.

"Yeah, I failed that one." Ajax replied. "But I want specifics?"

"Yes. You were to comfort the people while we implemented the One-Half Plan."

"Explain." Ajax ordered bluntly.

"People were likely to become scared once news got out about what the One-Half Plan was and how it was being implemented. We intended to cut the population by half, and then slowly replace the remaining half with mutants. During the first step, our psychologists determined that the general populace, the sheep who didn't know any better, would experience fear. It would be fear that was strong enough to cause infrastructure-damaging riots. While damage can be repaired, to a certain point, we wanted to direct our resources towards problems currently existing. At that point in time, there were already some pretty nasty infrastructure problems waiting to happen, and we didn't need any new fires to put out, so to speak."

"So I was to comfort the people who would eventually find themselves exterminated." Ajax muttered. "Lovely."

"That's a crude way of putting it, but yes, accurate." Devin replied, smiling.

"And how were they being exterminated?"

"We had vans going around. The Erasers simply had to administer a shot. I am told that the people who were given the shot had suffered greatly for nearly a month before expiring." Devin answered.

"You disgust me." Ajax replied. "You and your kind are weak cowards who never directly got involved. Any kill you made wasn't by you. It was by remote. Do you remember my eighth birthday present?"

"I can't say that I do, I've done a lot of things you know; for the good of humanity, of course." Devin answered.

"I – that is, me - with my own hands, killed six hundred flying werewolves. Max called 'em Flyboys. I called them dead things that fall from the sky. The Battle of the Grand Canyon was my first fight, and I got into fights ever since, either in self defense or defense of the innocent, and I've spilled a lot of blood. I came away from the Grand Canyon with my legs bleeding from where your 'hands' had bitten me. I destroyed them all, in the adrenaline packed space of two hours, and then I continued on." Ajax leered at Devin, and then said "That must have really pissed you off. You lost six hundred operatives, _and_ I still wasn't back under your control. The only time you came after me personally was right before the Perseverance Project, and even then, you didn't go toe-to-toe with me, no, you hid behind a Dumpster, and had a gang of enforcers ready to help."

"Best fifty thousand dollars I ever spent." Devin replied, smiling broadly.

"Oh? Pray tell, do tell the story." Ajax retorted.

"They called themselves the Guns. I offered them fifty thousand dollars to be on hand to help me. I paid them, and then put a dart in your neck."

"I remember that." Ajax muttered sourly. "You put a second one in the exact same spot."

"Are you going to interrupt, or have you heard enough?"Devin said sweetly.

Ajax glared. "Continue."

"Once you were down, I had them carry you to my car, and then meet me at the airstrip. I pretended to be a doctor, and the Guns pretended you were one of their own. They were very concerned, and very gentle, but it was all an act for those watching. I made up a story for an officer about how you had a rare condition, and explained that I was taking you to my lab for special treatment, free of charge, because I was interested in the case. Everyone bought it, and you know the rest once I had you aboard the plane."

"No wonder everyone bought it." Ajax snarled, moving away from Devin. His self-control was wearing dangerously thin. "A story made up of ninety-nine percent truth is the strongest lie of all, because you barely have to lie to get there."

"Exactly." Devin chortled.

Ajax went back to Devin, who had gotten up, and he pinned the man to the wall. "It is well for you that our captors have removed my weapons, or you would be dead by now." He snarled.

The sound of scraping steel caught Ajax's attention, and he turned to peer out of the cell, still holding Devin off the ground and against the wall.

A dark skinned and heavily ridged visage looked into the cell, and then the creature laughed, a deep booming sound. Curious, Ajax unceremoniously dropped Devin, who crumpled to his knees, and then he decked the man for good measure, before laying him out on the concrete slab.

"Who are you, what are you, where am I, and why am I your prisoner?" Ajax asked.

"You are a prisoner because you were found with that man." A deep voice replied. It was heavily accented, but Ajax couldn't place it. Still, it _was_ English. "You are aboard the Blood Fang, a Neg'var, battleship! I am a Klingon, and my name is Jaqugh. How could you not know of us? We are the mightiest warriors of the Alpha Quadrant!"

"They are animals," Devin said, with not respect toward the Klingon. "Recently I was trying to use their DNA, and other alien DNA patterns, to create the perfect hominoid in this time period. A little from this, a little from that…"

Ajax ignored Devin, and spoke to the Jaqugh.

"I apologize for any disrespect, sir." Ajax replied. "I was frozen in the year 2014, and in the recent events, I have not had time to familiarize myself with current events, thus, I have not heard your stories. Shall I assume you are like the ancient Vikings, warriors of great renown, prowess, and honor?"

"First I will tell you this; it is lucky for you that Zeb MaCahan asked me to spare your life," Jaqugh said to Ajax. "He and I are blood brothers, and I owe him my life many times over. He has told me about these Vikings you speak of; it is an adequate similarity." Jaqugh replied. "Although they were human, I would have liked to known them."

"They'd probably worship you as some sort of god of war." Ajax replied, smiling slightly. The expression was forced though, and he was feeling weak. "Do you have any food? I really need to eat, and I don't think I've eaten much of anything since I woke up a week ago."

"First, I have a question I would ask of you." Jaqugh stated. "What is your association with that pat'ak?"

"Oh, him." Ajax said dismissively. "He's just one of the people who used to torment me, deep in the past. He had an entire family killed simply because they refused to cooperate. They were my friends, and I will kill him for his crimes against my family as well as myself." Ajax flicked his wings open slightly for effect, and then closed them again. "I got these from him, and it's the only good thing he's done for me, as it enabled me to survive against all odds. My eighth birthday present was a massive battle in the Grand Canyon against six hundred of his agents."

"I heard you before," Jaqugh said with pride, "the story of a warrior; worthy of an opera no less!'

"He's lying, Klingon." Devin said. "I sent seven hundred and fifty."

"It's been a long time since then." Ajax replied mildly. "And I may have forgotten a few details, but I know that I slew at least six hundred in the Grand Canyon."

"I know you will not kill me." Devin taunted.

"You wanna push your luck on that one?" Ajax retorted. "I wouldn't, if I was in your position, but if you feel you must exercise your right to be stupid, feel free. But know this Devin; I will kill you."

Devin's smirk became even more pronounced.

"And here I thought that you'd want to see….her….again," Devin stated.

Ajax, who was still facing Jaqugh, stopped, and for a long moment, seemed frozen, and then his face contorted with rage. There was only one person from Ajax's past that would elicit a response like that.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ajax roared, whirling to face Devin. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!? WHERE IS AMARANTH!"

"Ah ah ahh." Devin said, wagging a scolding finger at Ajax. "Not until I'm free."

_(Author's note; Amaranth is currently featured in Star Trek: The Galaxy Window (issue MASKS), which takes place 35 years before this story's time frame. But what happens to her in that story will soon playout here...in the pages of Exodus)_

Continued…


	35. Weapons of Choice

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**Weapons of Choice**

**Written by Robert Canary and Hideout Writer**

**The characters "Ajax" and "Devin Powers" created by Hideout Writer**

Previously…

"_I know you will not kill me." Devin taunted from inside the holding cell aboard the massive Neg'var warship._

"_You wanna push your luck on that one?" Ajax retorted. "I wouldn't, if I was in your position, but if you feel you must exercise your right to be stupid, feel free. But know this Devin; I will kill you."_

_Devin's smirk became even more pronounced._

"_And here I thought that you'd want to see….her….again," Devin stated. _

_Ajax, who was still facing Jaqugh, stopped, and for a long moment, seemed frozen, and then his face contorted with rage. There was only one person from Ajax's past that would elicit a response like that._

"_YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ajax roared, whirling to face Devin. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!? WHERE IS AMARANTH!"_

"_Ah ah ahh." Devin said, wagging a scolding finger at Ajax. "Not until I'm free."_

Continued…

Ajax went back over to Devin, and crouched over the man like a dog, and roared in the man's face for several seconds. "Fuck you." he said at last. He then punched Devin across the jaw.

"He'll sleep for a bit." Ajax said, sounding pleased with his self. "Now, do you have food available for the likes of me?"

Jaqugh laughed loudly, and opened the cell. "Come, we shall dine together."

"Sounds good to me." Ajax said. "So you and Zeb are blood brothers? I promised Zeb I'd kill that Devin for what he did to your people; but I want him to be present, or at least able to see it as it happens."

"This human, Devin Powers, we know him as Damien Byrne. He," Jaqugh said with a deep low voice, "killed my wife and sons. Know this, winged man, I will kill him if you do not."

Ajax looked at Jaqugh.

"I will kill him," Ajax said. "When Zeb is here; I owe him that."

"He mentioned a name," Jaqugh said to Ajax, "a female's name; your mate no doubt. Can you tell me that this does not change your heart; so that he will tell you where she is?"

Ajax understood the question.

"She is not my mate," Ajax told Jaqugh. "However, we do draw strength from each other. However, I swear to you now," Ajax said, "I will kill him; you have my word."

Jaqugh nodded; understanding full well.

"As I said earlier," Jaqugh went on to say, "Zeb MaCahan is my blood brother."

"I'm pretty sure you know, if you've been in contact with Zeb, that I shot him to get away with Devin, and so I owe him. Zeb was trying to kill Devin for what he had done to your kind, and I intervened." Ajax spoke the truth because he respected the Klingon warrior.

"It is true; Zeb told me you had attacked him; I offered to kill you myself," Jaqugh said, "However; I will honor my blood brother's request and spare your life. Hear this again, Ajax," Jaqugh continued to say, "If your heart causes you to spare this man's life; I will kill him. He will not…leave…this ship…alive!"

"Yes sir." Ajax replied, steeling himself for the death-blow. "I have no intention of sparing Devin his life; not at all. It does not matter that Zeb asked me to kill Devin though. I'll be doing that anyway, because he killed my family, and I have no clue what he's done to Amaranth."

"I see. Very well then, you shall kill Devin and you shall use the Bat'leth of my House. It has been passed down for nearly seven hundred generations of my family." Jaqugh intoned gravely.

Ajax nodded. "Very well." he said. "It will be my honor to do so, however, I have a _small_ problem; two, actually. One, I have no clue what a Bat'leth is, and two, even if I _did_ know, I don't know how to use one. You will need to teach me." Ajax paused for a moment as the door to the mess hall opened. "I think you will find I will be quite the willing student, should you decide to teach me."

Once again, Jaqugh laughed heartily. "You have promise, winged demon!" he said. "We may make something of you yet. I shall order a keg of Blood Wine, and I will show you the ways of the Bat'leth; the weapon of a warrior."

Ajax turned to coldly regard Jaqugh. "My friends do not call me winged demon." he said softly. "And my enemies typically call me 'freak' or 'a pain in the ass'. Please refrain from referring to me as a demon in the future, for it has connotations against my honor that I dislike. Where I am from, those who have passed the test of life go into Heaven, and those who fail go into Hell. Hell is populated with demons, Heaven is populated with angels, and while I do not think of myself as a sort of 'light' angel, I'm no demon."

Jaqugh thought about it for a moment. "In our culture," he started slowly. "The honored dead go into Sto'Vo'Khor, and the dishonored dead go into Grethor. For us, honor is the test of life. To fail is to go to Grethor, and it is a place none of us wish to enter. I hear your words, Ajax, and I will respect your wishes and not refer to you as a demon again."

The entered the galley and sat down; plates of Gag'h were set before them.

"What is this?" Ajax asked, curious.

"It is Gag'h!" Jaqugh replied, his mouth full. "It is a traditional dish on Q'onos."

Ajax regarded the wriggling plate of worms, and looked over at Jaqugh, who was eating with gusto.

"When in Rome…" Ajax muttered. He began eating with the same level of gusto as Jaqugh, who had briefly turned to look at Ajax because of the strange remark.

"When in Rome?" he asked at last, his plate empty.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do." Ajax replied, his mouth full. When he finished off his plate, he belched and said "Not bad. It could use some honey though."

Jaqugh looked at him. "I do not think I have witnessed a human eat Gag'h with such gusto, with the notable exception of Zeb Macahan."

"I was hungry, and for the most part, I just imitated you." Ajax replied honestly. "The 'still squirming on the plate' part got me off-guard, but I didn't feel like going hungry or insulting you by asking for something else."

"In that, you show wisdom." Jaqugh said seriously. "And you show respect."

"So. Bat'leth training, I presume?" Ajax asked.

"Follow me." Jaqugh replied, leaving the mess hall.

* * *

A Sciv zoomed through space…

Zeb set the small craft on autopilot, and twisted his chair around to face the backseat where Odo's bucket was placed on the floor. Zeb watched as the liquid in the bucket spilled over and took the form of Odo.

"Good morning," Odo said to Zeb. "I trust you were able to get some sleep."

Zeb nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but tonight," Zeb said to Old, "we will find real shelter. I'm getting too old to be sleeping in Scivs."

"What about your friend; Ajax," Odo went on to say, "Are we not going to meet up with that Klingon ship he is on?"

Zeb shook his head and then he pivoted back to face forward. As he did he activated the viewing screen for Odo. It displayed a tactical read out of the nearby vicinity. There were the typical star readings and the like, but there was also a more interesting reading; a small ship…and it was following the Sciv.

"Ajax will have to wait; we've got company," Zeb told Odo.

Odo nodded in agreement.

"Who are they?" Odo asked.

"I don't know," Zeb replied. "There's a planet up ahead that has a small trading post on it and I'm going to set down there; and if that ship does too," Zeb said, as a fiendish grin spread across his face, "I'm going to have some words with them."

He reached under his seat, and pulled an old style double-barrel shotgun out and set it to the side of him.

"Why not simply use a phaser?" Odo asked.

Zeb patted his shotgun and simply said; "These make bigger holes in people."

Continued…


	36. The Echo Chamber

**Star Trek: Exodus**

**The Echo Chamber**

**by Robert Benson and Hideout Writer**

**Ajax created by Hideout Writer**

_Sometimes wars go on and on without end. The causes for the war become blurred and both sides realize the futility of the fight._

_Just as sudden as it had begun, the Federation civil war came to an end. Thousands had died on both sides, but now it was time to come together and rebuild the Federation. Could it be brought back to the heights of the 23__rd__ and 24__th__ centuries; on one knew. The destruction of Earth had actually been the inspiration to end the war._

_Both sides of the war denied destroying Earth; and both sides believed each other. The question remained; who destroyed Earth? _

_But even as peace had come, there were some who fought on the fringes of the war who would not let go of the past and the things that had happened to them, on a small scale, during the war…_

_**Previously…several issues ago…before Earth was destroyed**_

Luke landed his Sciv in a field near the main house; his and his family's house. He removed his helmet and was taken aback as to how quiet it was. He could hear birds chirping in the distance, and there was a slight wind blowing, but other than that; it was silent. He got down off his Sciv and began to walk around the outside of the house, looking for any signs that his father, Richard, had been this way.

Luke saw a group of soldiers walking toward him. They were from the Separatists movement.

"I'm Lt. Cross," the ebony skinned soldier said as he approached Luke and then came to a stop about ten feet away. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Luke MaCahan," Luke replied. "This used to be my home. I was hoping to find my father. He was supposed to have…"

"Actually," Lt. Cross said, "you are part of the war effort; you just don't know it."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Luke said. "My family has no stake in the outcome."

"The Fifth Decree," Lt. Cross stated, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Page fifty-eight, paragraph seventeen; all able bodied persons found on claimed land will be conscripted into the war effort on the side of the Separatists."

Lt. Cross reached down and took a phaser from his military issued utility belt and aimed it directly at Luke.

"You're coming with us to a training facility. You will either learn how to fight like a grunt, like us, or," Cross said, with a smile, "I'll kill you where you stand; it's up to you."

Luke glanced at the phaser in Cross's hand.

"You seem pretty tough when you have an unfair advantage," Luke said to Lt. Cross.

"Yeah," Lt. Cross said, as he grinned at Luke, "isn't that a shame?"

And then, from out of the corner of Luke's eyes, he saw movement. Luke watched in stunned shock as a strange creature, a man with wings, swooped in and attacked Lt. Cross's men. Luke recognized a jail break when he saw one, and darted for Cross himself, who had lowered his defenses; stunned by the winged attacker as well.  
In moments, Luke and Ajax fought back the soldiers; but in the struggle, Lt. Cross had gotten away.

"Luke MaCahan," Ajax said, "you will find that I do not make friends very easily. I saved your life; nothing more."

"Fair enough," Luke said, as he revved up his Sciv and slowly ascended into the sky. "What's your name?"

"I have often been referred to as winged man," Ajax replied, "my potential friends call me Ajax," he added with a forced smile.

As he revved up his Sciv, Luke watched as Ajax's wings pounded upon the air. Ajax to the air very gracefully, as Luke lifted off on his Sciv.

_**our story now continues…**_

_The Lynx (the MaCahan's family transport vessel) zoomed through space; on course for the wormhole located in the Bajoran sector. The planet Promitto, their eventual destination, was located in the far off Gamma-Quadrant. Unfortunately, an effect of the Omega blast which was detonated at the start of the war was still making travel by warp speed sketchy at best._

Linda sat next to Luke as he was at the helm of the ship. Josh, Lana and Jessie were doing various chores, with Jessie also concentrating on her home studies.

"So," Linda said to Luke, "what's your guess? When will we see your Uncle Zeb again?"

Luke chuckled.

"Uncle Zeb is never going to settle down on a transport vessel, mom." Luke said with an air of respect in his voice.

Linda looked at her son.

"You like that about Zeb, don't you? His ability to live out there among the stars with no rules to guide his life," Linda added.

Luke nodded.

"It has its appeal," Luke admitted.

Suddenly the console chirped.

"What do you think," Linda said to her eldest son, "Escop is just ahead. It's a small planet, but according to the information, there is settlement down there with supplies."

Luke nodded in agreement.

"I'll put the ship in orbit," Luke said. He pressed a button so that his voice could be heard throughout the ship.

"Josh," Luke said, "prep up the Sciv."

Linda patted her son on the back. She could see that Luke had the same wild stream in him that Zeb did.

"Get us to Promitto," Linda said. "And then you can go out there and make a name for yourself among the stars."

Luke looked at his mother, and smiled. Moments later, Luke would board the Sciv and head down to the planet Escop to get supplies. What he couldn't have known was that he would never see his mother alive…again.


	37. From Another Day

**STAR TREK EXODUS**

**From another Day**

_Ajax__ used by permission and created by Hideout Writer_

* * *

Previously…

_Zeb MaCahan and Odo were on their way to meet up with Ajax; but once Zeb realized that he and Odo were being followed…he had other plans…_

_**Aboard Zeb's Sciv**_

_Zeb activated the viewing screen for Odo. It displayed a tactical read out of the nearby vicinity. There were the typical star readings and the like, but there was also a more interesting reading; a small ship…and it was following the Sciv._

_"Ajax will have to wait; we've got company," Zeb told Odo._

_Odo nodded in agreement._

_"Who are they?" Odo asked._

_"I don't know," Zeb replied. "There's a planet up ahead that has a small trading post on it and I'm going to set down there; and if that ship does too," Zeb said, as a fiendish grin spread across his face, "I'm going to have some words with them."_

_He reached under his seat, and pulled an old style double-barrel shotgun out and set it to the side of him._

_"Why not simply use a phaser?" Odo asked._

_Zeb patted his shotgun and simply said; "These make bigger holes in people."_

Continued…

* * *

Zen aimed his Sciv down through the sky of the unnamed world. The planet's atmosphere was comprised of methane gasses, which were deadly. But, in the northern hemisphere there was a trading post which floated inside was looked like a bubble.

"What is this place," Odo asked.

Zeb, recalling what he knew of Odo several decades ago, chuckled.

"You'll love it," Zeb said. "It is frequented by smugglers and rift-raft. You're old Ferengi buddy, Quark was his name I think," Zeb continued to say. "That kind of low life would be at home in a place like this."

Odo groaned softly.

"I assure you," Odo said with his gruff voice, "Quark and I were never friends."

Zeb nodded his head, and then looked back at Odo.

"You know, Odo; you haven't told me yet," Zeb said to the Founder, "why were you on this side of the galaxy masquerading yourself as one of Earth's greatest legends; Jim Kirk? And what was the whole ordeal with the Tharonites; why were you protecting them?"

Odo looked at Zeb and decided that he deserved to know the truth.

"I came to this side of the galaxy in search of one of my kind," Odo said. "I took Kirk's form because, unfortunately, of all the humans I have met; his face is still the only human one I can do with any kind of accuracy."

Zeb chuckled.

"And no one asked any questions? Zeb asked.

"I suppose the beard did a good of hiding his, my, face; until you came along," Odo said.

Before Odo could continue explaining, the giant bubble, the size of a city, opened up and let them in. But as Zeb looked back, he saw that his Sciv wasn't the only ship entering the bubble; so was the ship that had been following them. Odo saw the concern on Zeb's face.

"Let me guess," Odo said, "they followed us."

Zeb nodded his head.

"Fine with me," Zeb said. "I'll set down over here by the landing slots, and take it from there."

Zeb set the Sciv down in a landing slot; a small mooring station for small craft like his; and his pursuers.

* * *

**On board the Klingon Negh'var ship; several sectors away…**

Ajax was honing his skills with a Bat'leth while sparring with one of the Klingons. In the past couple days, while still with the Klingons, he had spent many hours in the large training block, which was nothing more than a large room with hard blood stained walls. Many of the Klingons were watching him from the large training facility which was the size of three football fields. The Klingon warriors were impressed with the winged human's ability to pick up many of the complex moves; they were also fascinated by the mere fact he even had wings. The door to the training block opened and the Klingon commanding officer, Jaqugh, entered. Upon seeing their commander, the Klingons continued with their own training regiments.

Jaqugh came over to Ajax, and dismissed the Klingon who had been sparring with him.

"I have been told that your skill level increases," Jaqugh said with pride.

Ajax shook his head.

"I have you to thank for that," Ajax said. "I'm just a quick study."

Jaqugh laughed, but then he gave Ajax a serious look.

"No Ajax," Jaqugh said, "I may have showed you the moves of a warrior; your spirit is what made them your own. We need to discuss another matter."

Ajax knew what it was already.

"Devin," Ajax said, with a soft voice. "You want me to kill him now; before Zeb gets here.

"Yes," the Klingon commander said. "Each breath that human breathes only serves to soil my warrior heart. I know Zeb, I know him very well. He knows what this man, this man Devin, did to my people and my family. Kill him now; vengeance must not wait for anyone; not even Zeb MaCahan.

Ajax thought for a moment, and then he nodded his head; Jaqugh was right.

* * *

**The unnamed world several sectors away…**

Zeb stepped out of the Sciv, with Odo right behind them. The ship that had been pursuing them was parked in the next slot; the passengers still aboard. They walked toward the strange looking ship; Zeb's shotgun's barrel rest across his chest.

Inside the strange ship, the two passengers, a man and a woman, watched through the main viewing port as Zeb and Odo drew closer. As it turned out, they knew Odo and they had even heard stories of Zeb MaCahan; but when he was much younger.

"What do we do?" the woman asked.

The man smiled at her.

"Once Odo sees you," the man said, "he's going to figure out two things immediately. The first, who you are," the man said. "And then he's going to realize, just by looking at you, that we don't belong here."

Outside the ship, Zeb and Odo arrived at the boarding ramp; and then the main hatch to the ship opened up. At first the man stepped through and out; and then the woman stepped out as well. Odo looked at her and recognized her immediately; and then the thought back to a different time; decades ago. Zeb looked at Odo and realized that the Founder knew who the two people were.

"Who are they?" Zeb asked.

Odo looked at the man again.

"His name is Frederick Thorn," Odo told Zeb. "His uncle was a very wealthy man, decades ago, and he collected all kinds of illegal technology."

Zeb looked at the very attractive blond woman who was standing with Frederick Thorn.

"Who is she?" Zeb asked.

The woman heard the question, and before Odo could answer; she did.

"My name is Annika Hansen…"

Continued…


	38. Event Horizon

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**EVENT HORIZON**

Previously…

_While zooming through space in his Sciv, Zeb realized that a ship was following him. Deciding to confront the unknown pursuers, Zeb landed at a trading post located inside a city which itself was inside a giant bubble which floated in the atmosphere of a world with an atmosphere deadly to humans._

_The ship which had been following them landed as well; and Zeb, and his passenger, Odo, decided to confront the unknown passengers inside the strange looking ship._

_Zeb and Odo arrived at the boarding ramp; and then the main hatch to the ship opened up. At first the man stepped through and out; and then the woman stepped out as well. Odo looked at her and recognized her immediately; and then he thought back to a different time; decades ago. Zeb looked at Odo and realized that the Founder knew who the two people were._

_"Who are they?" Zeb asked._

_Odo looked at the man again._

_"His name is Frederick Thorn," Odo told Zeb. "His uncle was a very wealthy man, decades ago, and he collected all kinds of illegal technology."_

_Zeb looked at the very attractive blond woman who was standing with Frederick Thorn._

_"Who is she?" Zeb asked._

_The woman heard the question, and before Odo could answer; she did._

_"My name is Annika Hansen…"_

**Our story continues…inside Frederick's strange ship…moments later**

Zeb accepted a cup of coffee from Annika, and sat down next to Odo at a table located in the center of the small ship. To say the inside of the ship looked cluttered would be an understatement; there were exposed computer consoles, and devices with twirling lights on them scattered everywhere; some were making strange sounds. Odo looked around, then back at Annika.

"I had heard you were spending time with this man," Odo said to Annika, and then he looked at Frederick. "Your uncle, Lawrence Thorn, was a criminal. You do know that most of this material of his, if not all of it, was deemed too dangerous to be in the hands of ordinary people."

Frederick chuckled, as he adjusted the old plaid golf cap on his head. He also picked up an old book that was in a stack of old books on the table; A Tale of Two Cities, and blew some dust off of it.

"Uncle Larry, as I called him," Frederick said, "did have his faults; but he was a brilliant man. Besides," Frederick added, "And if I recall correctly, he got eaten by a T-rex inside the Naissance (old plotline). And not all of it is his; some of it was built by Walter Bishop."

"Another one of you humans with an unstable mind, and as for you Uncle," Odo said after a moment. "it was most ironic he was killed by that monster, since he was the one who brought it there in the first place."

Zeb looked at Odo and then back to Frederick.

"That giant hollowed out world, the Naissance as you call it;" Zeb told Odo, "it has still never returned. And that is why when I first thought you were Kirk I…"

Annika spoke next.

"Actually, we are here on a different matter," she told Zeb and Odo.

Odo shook his head, because there were overtones as to what was happening.

"Excuse me," Odo said to her and Frederick, "the fact you two still look as you did the last time I saw you, then it means you've come forward into this time; why?"

Zeb shook his head, and sighed.

"Time travel," Zeb said under his breath, "I never cared much for it."

Annika nodded in agreement to Zeb's sentiment.

"Quite understandable," she said, and then she looked at Odo, "but needed I assure you. We have come here to find someone who, while they exist back in our time, some thirty-five years ago, isn't available to us due to the effects he could have on the time-line if he were awaken back then. So we have come forward to…"

Zeb cut in, because he already knew who Annika Hansen was speaking of. And now it made since why they, Annika and Frederick, were following him.

"His name is Ajax," Zeb said, "isn't it?"

Annika nodded her head. Frederick spoke next.

"We can't reveal how we know," Frederick said, "due to the effects it could have in this time, but we have knowledge that you, Zeb, were with him for a little while at least. We don't have exact dates, only general knowledge."

Zeb nodded his head.

"Now look here," Zeb said, with a pointed tone in his voice, "I know that young man, and have taken a liking to him. If you're trying to find him for nefarious reasons, I won't allow it."

Odo looked at Zeb.

"Isn't he the winged human who shot and almost killed you?" Odo asked. "Why do you care what they want to do with him?"

Zeb shook his head.

"That kid could use a six-shooter like no one else I'd ever seen; including myself. Had he wanted to kill me, he would have." Then he looked at Annika. "What are you going to do with him?"

Frederick replied first.

"We are going to take him back to our time," Frederick said.

A look of concern came over Odo's face.

"You cannot do that; you could alter the time line," Odo said. "Are you going to bring him back here when you're done with him?"

Frederick and Annika looked at each other, and then Annika spoke.

"Like Frederick said; we can't reveal everything we know, you just have to trust us," Annika said. She looked at Zeb. "While I can't go into the specifics of what will happen to him, I will say this; someone very important to him desperately needs him."

Zeb smiled; again he already knew who it was they were speaking about.

"Her name is Amaranth; isn't it?" Zeb asked.

"Yes," Frederick said. "So he told you about her?"

Zeb nodded his head.

"Only a short version; but what from what I gathered," Zeb said, "He would do anything if it meant saving her life. They have a special bond, and," Zeb sighed, "I believe he would want to help her no matter where, or when, she is."

Zeb told them that Ajax was currently aboard a Klingon ship that belonged to Jaqugh. He also warned them that Ajax had a very suspicious nature to him.

With that, Annika and Frederick, still holding the old book, "A Tale of Two Cities", escorted Zeb and Odo out of the ship and back down the boarding ramp.

It was then that Zeb decided to ask a favor in return.

"Before you go," Zeb said to Annika and Frederick, "I want something in return."

The two time-travelers stood silent, awaiting Zeb's request.

"We can only do so much," Frederick warned them.

Zeb continued.

"Earth was destroyed a little while back," Zeb told them. "And no, I don't want you to change time and stop that from happening. What I do want is information. Who destroyed Earth; our home?"

Annika looked at Frederick, who was deep in thought. Then he had an answer, and it would have to do.

"Do you see that mountain in the distance," Frederick said to Zeb.

Zeb looked at the mountain that Frederick was pointing at.

"I do," Zeb replied.

Even though the city they were in was inside of a giant air-bubble, it was moving at a slow speed, so the mountain was only slowly fading from view.

"One hour after we are gone," Frederick said to Zeb and Odo, "go there; go to the tip of that mountain. You will find this book," he held the book up for them to see, "At some time in the past, I will bury it there. By now, it will be very old, its pages even more faded than they seem now. On this page," he opened the book to the first page, which had faded with time, and was blank, "will be the information you need to know."

Odo gave Frederick a look of warning.

"Isn't that tampering with the time-line?" Odo asked.

"Depends," Frederick said, with a mischievous smile, "what your point of view is. And here is the kicker," Frederick said, with a twinkle his eyes, "Somewhere back in time, I will come across the version of this book you find on that mountain, and I will purchase it for the first time; its worn pages rewoven with new paper."

He was about to say more, but Annika stopped him from revealing anymore knowledge of time.

And with that, Frederick and Annika escorted Odo and Zeb off of the ship.

As Fredric and Annika sat in their ship, and it zoomed toward space, Fredric looked at Annika.

"It's the only way," Fredric said to her.

"But you lied to him," Annika said. "You know that telling him a book was buried on that mountain was a lie; because all he is going to find is the power-rod containing the string element."

Fredric took at the strange device from his pocket that he used to track the time stream. Numbers flashed across the screen.

"Well," Annika said, "did it work? Will Zeb save the galaxy if he finds the power-rod or not?"

"I guess," Fredric began to say, "In about an hour we will know. These changes to the time stream do not happen instantly. The Draconis should be arriving in about an hour and, hopefully, Stavros will be aboard her. But," Fredric said, "We have our part to play still with Ajax and speaking of which, on to our next stop; a grimy Klingon vessel, and a winged wonder!"

Zeb kept his eye on the mountain where the book was now, in theory, buried. Was the book really there? Or had it all been a ploy?

An hour later, Zeb and Odo were back in the Sciv, and they too left the bubble and headed for the mountain; and a date with destiny. But then...suddenly, the sky lit up with a wild display of electromagnetic bolts of lightning. And then a ship appeared as if from out of nowhere, and instantly Odo thought he recognized it; the Defiant?

STAR TREK: EXODUS will return this spring!


	39. Manipulative Measures

**STAR TREK: EXODUS**

**MANIPULATIVE MEASURES**

Previously…

_While zooming through space in his Sciv, Zeb realized that a ship was following him. Deciding to confront the unknown pursuers, Zeb landed at a trading post located inside a city which itself was inside a giant bubble which floated in the atmosphere of a world with an atmosphere deadly to humans._

_The ship which had been following them landed as well; and Zeb, and his passenger, Odo, decided to confront the unknown passengers inside the strange looking ship. The passengers were Fredric Thorn and Annika Hansen! Zeb and Odo went aboard the strange ship to converse with the two time travelers._

"Years ago I had heard you were spending time with this man," Odo said to Annika, and then he looked at Frederick. "Your uncle, Lawrence Thorn, was a criminal. You do know that most of this material of his, if not all of it, was deemed too dangerous to be in the hands of ordinary people."

"Uncle Larry, as I called him," Frederick said, "did have his faults; but he was a brilliant man. Besides," Frederick added. "We are here on a different matter," he told Zeb and Odo.

"Well get on with it," Zeb said, "patience isn't one of my virtues."

Annika looked at Fredric and nodded her head.

"We have come here to find someone who, while they also exist back in our time, some thirty-five years ago," Fredric said, "they are not available to us due to the effects he could have on the time-line if he were awakened back then. So we have come forward to…"

Zeb cut in, "His name is Ajax," Zeb said, "isn't it?"

"Like Frederick said; we can't reveal everything we know, you just have to trust us," Annika said. She looked at Zeb. "While I can't go into the specifics of what will happen to him, I will say this; someone very important to him desperately needs him."

"Her name is Amaranth; isn't it?" Zeb asked. "He would do anything if it meant saving her life."

Zeb told them that Ajax was currently aboard a Klingon ship that belonged to J'aquqh. He also warned them that Ajax had a very suspicious nature to him.

"Before you go," Zeb said to Annika and Frederick, "I want something in return. Earth was destroyed a little while back," Could you give us some sort of clue as to who did it?"

"Do you see that mountain in the distance," Fredric said to Zeb.

Zeb looked at the mountain that Frederick was pointing at.

"I do," Zeb replied.

"Go there for your answer." Fredric told Zeb. "There you will find a book with the answer."

And with that, Fredric and Annika led Odo and Zeb off of the ship and in moments it lifted off, and exited the bubble.

Zeb kept his eye on the mountain where the book was now, in theory, buried. Was the book really there? Or had it all been a ploy? Zeb was rarely wrong…

As Fredric and Annika sat in the ship, and it zoomed toward space, Fredric looked at Annika.

"It's the only way," Fredric said to her.

"But you lied to him," Annika said. "You know that telling him a book was buried on that mountain was a lie; because all he is going to find is the power-rod containing the string element."

Fredric took at the strange device from his pocket that he used to track the time stream. Numbers flashed across the screen.

"Well," Annika said, "did it work? Will Zeb save the galaxy if he finds the power-rod or not?"

"I guess," Fredric began to say, "In about an hour we will know. These changes to the time stream do not happen instantly. The Draconis should be arriving in about an hour and, hopefully, Stavros will be aboard her. But," Fredric said, "We have our part to play still with Ajax and speaking of which, on to our next stop; a grimy Klingon vessel, and a winged wonder!"

An hour later, Zeb and Odo were back in the Sciv, and they too left the bubble and headed for the mountain; and a date with destiny. But then...suddenly, the sky lit up with a wild display of electromagnetic bolts of lightning. And then a ship appeared as if from out of nowhere, and instantly Odo thought he recognized it; the Defiant?

_Our story continues…_

* * *

"I remember the Defiant; both of them," Zeb said to Odo as he prepared the ship for flight.

"Well, trust me; I was on both of them. The fire power on a Defiant-class ship is no laughing matter," Odo added.

"Odo; I don't care what ship it is," Zeb said, as he powered up the Sciv, "something tells me that whoever is aboard her is heading for that book. I think there is much more going on here than we know, so I'm just going to play along."

"We can't stop a Defiant class-ship with just a Sciv," Odo said in a tone of warning.

Zeb cracked a tiny smile as he powered the Sciv into the sky and zoomed after the Defiant-class ship.

"You have no idea what this Sciv can do, Odo," Zeb said. "Oh, I can't promise we will live through it, but I can promise you this," his small grin became a sinister smile, "I don't want to take them down, I just want to know who they are…"

Suddenly Zeb stopped talking, because, at that moment they could see person fly out of one of the Defiant's emergency exits. The person had wings!

"What the hell is going on," Zeb said, in an astonished tone, "that can't possibly be Ajax. He's light-years away from here."

Suddenly the Defiant-class ship began to fire its laser blasters at the Sciv, causing Zeb to take evasive action.

"Damn," Zeb cursed. "they are providing cover for our winged friend out there."

Odo nodded in agreement as Zeb forced the Sciv to the right to dodge some of the blasts. But Odo was able to conclude one important fact.

"They aren't trying to hit us," Odo told Zeb. "The ships were far to accurate with their firing mechanisms against smaller vessels such as your Sciv. They just don't want you getting close to that mountain."

And then, as Zeb brought the Sciv around for another run, he could see up ahead. The winged humanoid was returning to the attacking ship and in mere moments, had gone back inside the ship through the emergency exit.

"Whoever that was; they were holding something," Odo stated.

And then blasts from the Defiant-class vessel halted. Zeb was about to say something, but then a strange feeling came over his body; he was being teleported. Before he was gone he was able to say five words to Odo.

"I hope you can fly…"

And then Zeb was gone.

Odo quickly moved over to the pilot's seat and took control of the Sciv. He pivoted the ship, and raced after the Defiant-class ship. But the Sciv was no match, and all Odo could do was watch the other ship zoom into space, and the he saw it warp away. There was nothing Odo could do but aim the Sciv back to the city-bubble below. But all of a sudden Odo saw a strange bright light coming from the horizon. He thought it was some sort of blast, but whatever it was; it was moving too fast to avoid. And as it approached, Odo could only close his eyes…

And then…everything was gone!

continued...


End file.
